The Hawk A qualunque costo
by MarvelAvengersHawk
Summary: A cinque anni dallo schiocco di Thanos, l'agente Rafflesia Tyler, col collega Mulder, salva la vita a Romanoff e Barton. Fra la federale e Clint, entrambi vedovi dopo la dissolvenza, si instaura un legame fortissimo. Il Falco e Rafflesia si impegneranno, a qualunque costo, nel folle piano folle piano di Tony di ripristinare l'universo conosciuto, a discapito del loro amore.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITOLO 1 Prologo RISVEGLI**

**LEI**

Si era svegliata, lentamente. Nuda, supina, su un letto che non conosceva, in una stanza che non era quella del suo albergo. Rintronata, la testa pesante e la bocca impastata. Come avesse bevuto alcool…strano, era astemia!

Facendo fatica a mettere a fuoco, si stropicciò gli occhi, con la mano destra. L'altra era appiccicata al corpo, altrettanto nudo, di un maschio, che l'abbracciava.

L'uomo era di fianco, il braccio sinistro che la stringeva, appoggiato sul suo ventre, la mano sul suo fianco. Era piuttosto buio, tranne per la luce delle insegne del palazzo di fronte. Fissò il braccio davanti a sé e non ebbe dubbi sull'identità del compagno di letto…spiccava il tatuaggio di un samurai, a ricoprirne la pelle, dalla spalla fino al polso…Clint Barton! Il Falco!

Si voltò. Il suo viso era a pochi centimetri dal proprio. Dormiva, sereno, un sorrisetto becero sulle labbra, ancora gonfie per il morso che gli aveva inflitto, la mattina precedente, nel combattimento corpo a corpo che avevano avuto…era tutto reale, non stava sognando!

Come diavolo c'era finita, in quel letto?

Provò a guardarsi attorno, rabbrividendo, non solo per il freddo. Sicuramente era l'appartamento del Falco. Spartano e maschile. A terra i loro vestiti, sparsi ovunque. Sul comodino di lui, la bustina di un profilattico, aperta e un preservativo, usato ma non…troppo…iniziò a ricordare, almeno quel dettaglio.

Sul più bello, la prima volta che avevano fatto l'amore, gli aveva chiesto di toglierselo, e si era affrettato, contentissimo. Porca miseria, sesso senza precauzioni, con quel tipo pieno di tatuaggi! Come caspita le era saltato in mente? L'epatite era sicura!

Si sentì bagnata, in mezzo alla cosce…lo avevano fatto più di una volta! E non troppo profumata, e ugualmente lui…sudati come pochi. Rifletté di darsela a gambe. Gesù, il primo rapporto sessuale, dopo la morte di suo marito Jason.

Doveva muoversi, piano, per non svegliare il compagno di letto e sgattaiolare via, in silenzio. Meglio evitare di fare domande e di sentirsene porre. Era troppo stordita e si mosse, bruscamente. Non fece in tempo ad alzarsi, che Clint l'abbracciò di più 'Piccola, stai tranquilla, dormi…sono le quattro di mattina…ricominciamo più tardi…'rise, sbaciucchiandola, sulla guancia, e tirando su il lenzuolo, per coprirla 'così non avrai freddo…scusa, se non ci ho pensato prima…pensavo solo a quanto sei bella ed alla fortuna di averti qui con me!' le sussurrò, romantico.

Si ritrovò la sua bocca sulla propria, l'alito che sapeva di whisky...e di lui; invece di esserne disgustata, lo sfiorarsi delle loro lingue la eccitò tanto che lo contraccambiò, all'istante, cingendolo con le braccia. A seguito di quel bacio appassionato, il compagno parve placarsi.

Rafflesia si mise buona buona, fra le sue braccia. Era esausta, la testa ovattata, insonnolita e in parte stuzzicata dal quel contatto carnale. Seguì, mentalmente, per un po', le carezze con cui Barton la dilettava, sulla schiena e sopra i glutei, per addormentarsi, qualche minuto dopo, rilassata.

**LUI**

Rafflesia si stava muovendo. L'aveva sentita destarsi e fare per alzarsi. Sperò, ardentemente, che non volesse andarsene, di prima mattina, viste le ore infuocate che avevano trascorso insieme. Era favolosa e gli piaceva, da impazzire.

Aveva carezzato, con le mani, il corpo della collega ogni qualvolta aveva potuto, fin quando si era addormentata, nuda e bellissima, accanto a lui, ed aveva potuto continuare a rimirarla. La pelle candida, morbida e profumata. I seni pieni, una quarta abbondante che sfidava la forza di gravità, spettacolari. Le areole rosa chiaro, circolari ed enormi, i capezzolini piccoli, che, sotto i suoi polpastrelli diventavano chiodini, colorandosi di vermiglio, esattamente il violetto dei suoi occhi e della propria tuta da combattimento. La vita stretta, i fianchi morbidi, l'intimità imberbe, tranne un triangolino scuro che delineava l'orchidea schiusa fra le gambe tornite; al suo interno, una perla scaramazza, in rilievo, quasi un terzo roseo capezzolo...le natiche compatte a forma di cuore, le gambe toniche che lo avevano circondato nei momenti di passione.

Oramai conosceva, alla perfezione, ogni anfratto del fisico della femmina che, nel corso delle ultime ore, gli si era concessa, con passione e tenerezza. Era stato più naturale e in confidenza con lei, in quei momenti, che con tutte le altre donne che aveva conosciuto, in precedenza...persino con sua moglie. Sesso sfrenato e molto appagante!

Forse la moretta aveva freddo. La rassicurò, con qualche parolina dolce, e l'avvolse nel lenzuolo, baciandola. Un bacio profondo, su quelle labbra favolose, che lo ricambiarono, immediatamente. Certo, il suo, di labbro, era a pezzi...era stata una stronza bastarda e glielo aveva morso, di proposito...per non parlare del resto e della figuraccia, davanti ai colleghi...erano stati preliminari amorosi, pesantucci...mai soddisfacenti come quello che gli era toccato in sorte, dopo.

Ridacchiò fra sé, stringendola di più e sfiorandola, delicato, sulla schiena e sul delizioso culetto. Qualche attimo successivo, Rafflesia si assopì. Il Falco si sentì più sereno e dormì pure lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITOLO 2 LA SPETTRALE**

'Lasciateci passare' una donna mora e molto attraente - jeans skinny scuri, stivaletti di cuoio, una camicia di seta beige, morbida, che non riusciva a nasconderne le forme sinuose, un blazer blu, avvitato ed una sciarpa violetta, che ne richiamava il colore delle iridi - spintonava l'agente di sicurezza, a guardia della sala comando della base del New S.H.I.E.L.D.. Era riuscita a entrare lo stesso, a metà porta, seguita da un uomo castano, che la tallonava.

Rogers - il volto dai tratti regolati, sbarbato come ai tempi di Brooklyn, gli occhi di un azzurro intenso, alto e ben piazzato - alzò il sopracciglio. Erano tutti lì, per il volo di prova del Quinjet, modificato con il termoreattore progettato da Stark e Banner. Energia pulita, sofisticato e potente, con velleità che andavano bel al di là di quel breve tragitto...molto al di là.

Romanoff e Barton erano appena decollati, dalla sede di Washington, e sarebbero atterrati, davanti ai loro occhi, cinquanta minuti dopo.

'Siamo gli agenti Tyler e Mulder…ho provato a contattarla, in tutti i modi…' la moretta si rivolse a Tony, incavolatissima.

Quello la squadrò, facendo segno alla sicurezza che lei ed il suo collega non fossero un pericolo 'Agente, è un momento molto delicato…ho letto i suoi messaggi! Le vostre teorie sono surreali ed assurde. Per piacere, tornate da dove siete venuti'.

Mulder – capelli castani scuri ed occhi azzurri, altezza media, chiaro di carnagione, giubbotto in pelle, jeans e maglietta di un noto gruppo rock, lontano dall'aspetto tipico di un federale - dette un colpo di tosse, una risatina nervosa 'Assurde, dice? Fra quattro minuti esatti, il vostro aereo si disintegrerà e non in volo; i miei calcoli fanno presumere che si schianterà sul centro abitato, appena fuori Boston, con decine di morti e danni ingentissimi. Scommettiamo, bello?' era passato a dargli del tu, spavaldo.

'Cosaaaaaa?' Bruce - non altissimo, né particolarmente in forma, diversi fili bianchi fra i folti capelli scuri, gli occhi marroni, gentile e garbato nei modi - fece un passo in avanti, sconvolto. Che blaterava il nuovo arrivato?

'Non agitatevi. I due signori qui presenti hanno ricevuto il progetto da esaminare giacché l'ho inviato a tutte le agenzie del paese; da giorni, mi tormentano, per sospendere la prova odierna' Stark spiegò, certo della propria presa di posizione 'tuttavia, i nostri ingegneri hanno approfondito le loro perplessità e hanno escluso qualsiasi rischio'.

'Non è così. Fox, fa vedere…' Rafflesia lo esortò e lui aprì lo zainetto, che aveva sulle spalle, passando a Banner un plico. Il progetto e sopra, a matita, decine di calcoli ed appunti.

'Basta, uscite!' il Direttore della struttura chiamata New S.H.I.E.L.D. - elegante come un colorato damerino d'altri tempi, istrionico in ogni aspetto, gli occhi scuri vispi, i capelli ed il pizzetto nero ben curato - strillò, indicando la porta.

'Sarà un'ecatombe!' la donna urlò più forte, zittendo la sala.

Thor, al suo fianco - alto e possente, le spalle larghe ed i bicipiti che spiccavano sotto la felpa, forse in leggero sovrappeso, i capelli biondi corti, gli occhi chiari...uno, evidentemente artificiale, che gli mutava i tratti somatici in una smorfia - rabbrividì. Pareva certissima, una leonessa!

'Sareste disposti a giocarvi le vostre carriere?' gli chiese Tony, sicuro di dissuaderli.

'Ci puoi scommettere tutti i tuoi soldi…e non sono pochi' la Tyler sganciò il distintivo dell'FBI, dalla cintura, e lo poggiò davanti a Stark, su una paratia metallica; il suo collega, capita l'antifona, fece lo stesso.

'Caspita, che coraggio…me lo avevano detto che siete fuori di testa, due mine vaganti! Fuori, spettrali!' il Direttore scosse la testa.

Bruce fece un sospiro…cavolo, erano gli spettrali di cui tanto si vociferava 'Siete gli spettrali? Quelli che hanno bypassato il sistema di lancio dei missili terra aria del Mossad ed hackerato il computer del Cremlino?' erano una leggenda, nel loro campo! Un vasto curriculum di azioni pericolose ed audaci, al limite estremo della legalità!

'Ti sbagli. Gli spettrali non sono stati mai scoperti, nessuno sa chi siano! Ci hanno soprannominato così, ma non siamo noi' con un sorrisetto ironico, Mulder lo smontò; l'occhiata alla sua amica fu tanto eloquente, da non lasciare dubbi di sorta, a nessuno dei presenti.

Erano dei geni, rifletté Banner, gli appunti validi…cominciò ad agitarsi, un brivido lungo la schiena.

'Cristo santo, ci sono Clint e Nat sul Quinjet! Che dovrebbe succedere?' Steve se ne fregò, per una volta, degli ordini di Stark, poiché il volto spaventato dello scienziato del gruppo lo aveva raggelato. E Iron Man stesso, che tanto faceva lo sborone, era bianco come un lenzuolo.

L'agente Mulder fu breve e conciso 'Il motore destro si surriscalderà, fino a scoppiare in volo; prima scenderà di altitudine e poi...bum! L'ampolla in iridio, posizionata sopra il carello, è troppo sottile, il materiale fonderà. Pagina diciotto, l'appunto in alto a sinistra'.

Di corsa, Bruce trovò la pagina e lesse 'Potrebbero aver ragione…facciamoli scendere, Tony!'.

Quello scosse la testa, guardando il piano di volo 'Ora non è possibile, non ci sono margini di manovra. Barton e Romanoff eccellenti. E poi la strumentazione è perfetta, tutto appare stabile'.

Rafflesia camminò, verso il vetro. Vedeva la pista di atterraggio, lontana, ed un grande prato verde, all'inglese, molto curato, davanti 'Fra pochi minuti, non lo sarà…avvertite i piloti…' mise una mano sulla fronte, turbata di ciò che stava per accadere 'Se ci aveste dato retta…vi ho telefonato almeno venti volte…e stanotte, ci siamo messi in auto per venire qui…'

Non fece in tempo a finire la frase, che sentirono il rumore dell'allarme del jet…stava perdendo quota, improvvisamente. Dall'altoparlante, in viva voce, Barton, agitato, parlò 'Stiamo precipitando…i comandi non rispondono. Il motore destro è andato in blocco…che dobbiamo fare? Qui sotto vedo solo case!'.

'Dateci una mano…andiamo giù!' Vedova Nera si aggiunse al fedele partner di tante missioni.

Stark maledisse di non aver dato credito all'intuito dei due agenti di fronte a lui…provò, forse un piano lo avevano 'Geni? Idee?'.

'Vai!' Fox spronò la moretta e lei, velocemente, strappò la cuffia ad un tecnico, per parlare coi due piloti. Ne avevano discusso, a lungo, ed alla fine gli era venuta in mente una sola possibilità. Tentò di mantenere la calma 'Ciao…mi chiamo Rafflesia Tyler, sono una collega dell'FBI, e vi aiuterò ad uscire da questo casino…dovrete fare quello che vi chiederò, senza discutere. Avremo tempo, successivamente, per conoscerci meglio'.

'Ok…' il Falco annuì, rispondendo alla sconosciuta, a monosillabi, teso.

'Ottimo. Il problema dell'aereo è nel surriscaldamento, dovuto alla velocità. Per cui dovrete abbassarvi, altitudine di duecento piedi, in volo rasente il suolo e rallentare…fra le trentasette e le quarantadue miglia orarie…e tutto in manuale' Era pochissimo, sarebbero dovuti andare come lumache.

'Stai scherzando, ci metteremo una vita e sarà molto faticoso!' Barton si lamentò.

'Clint…ti chiami così, no? Ci impiegherai una vita, ma riuscirai a salvare la pelle tua e della tua collega, senza provocare altre vittime. E non sarà una vita…circa tre ore! I tuoi amici mi hanno detto che sei un talento, nel volo. Proviamo, insieme? Prometto che rimarrò qui, con te!' tentò di convincerlo, con la sua vocetta più dolce e suadente.

Fox, alle sue spalle, prese un blocco ed una penna, per trascrivere le risposte alle domande che stava per fare. Si rivolse agli Avengers 'Il Quinjet, purtroppo, è un aereo molto difficile da gestire, in volo manuale; è pesante, fisicamente. Per l'agente Barton sarà complesso e dovrà farlo, per più di tre ore. Rafflesia sta indorando la pillola, per calmarlo. Inoltre, come ha detto, la velocità di crociera deve essere costante e moderata. La mia collega proverà a distrarre lui e Romanoff; meno penseranno a pilotare, meglio sarà. Ascolteremo una lunghissima conversazione, datemi qualche spunto per la chiacchierata. La ragazza' la indicò 'è la profiler più in gamba che conosca; comunque, qualche informazione aggiunta potrebbe agevolarla'.

Steve, Thor e Bruce, angosciati, si spremettero le meningi; non gli veniva nulla in mente, per l'agitazione, in quegli attimi. Di perdite, ne avevano viste già troppe.

'Su, dai. Che musica sentono? Che cibo gli piace?' Mulder suggerì e loro, alle fine, risposero.

Tony, che aveva mobilitato un paio di jet dell'aviazione, per scortare l'aereo degli Avengers, seguiva le azioni dell'agente Tyler.

'Allora, Clint…mi dicono che il tuo nome di battaglia sia Occhio di Falco, raccontami perché!' da qualche parte doveva iniziare.

'Preferisco Falco! Tiro bene con l'arco e vedo meglio, da una certa distanza!' borbottò.

'Abbiamo un arciere…Sei bravo, Falco?'.

'Il migliore!'.

'Dovrai mostrarmi ciò che sai fare, mi pare una disciplina complicatissima!' scherzò.

'Quando vuoi! Il tuo soprannome?' Barton era molto incuriosito; aveva una voce sensuale, sembrava intelligente e simpatica.

'La spettrale…ma non è vero!' sminuì, sperando che l'altro non conoscesse i suoi famigerati trascorsi.

Ricordava, vagamente, la storia, invece 'Sono in buone mani, dunque…sei una specie di genio e anche un'agente operativa…o sbaglio?'.

'L'unica verità è che io e il mio collega, l'agente Fox Mulder, siamo un po' pazzi, in fondo all'anima; facciamo squadra, dai tempi dell'Accademia, e per le nostre abilità e peculiarità, abbiamo campo libero, spesso fuori dalle righe e dalle regole…tutto qui' spiegò, guardando, affettuosa, il suo amico.

'Siete Avengers, a modo vostro!' ribatté l'altro, lo sguardo interessato di Tony, che annuiva, silenzioso.

'Non proprio…'.

'Secondo me, sì' la voce femminile di Vedova Nera si intromise. Giusto, pensò la Tyler, meglio coinvolgerli entrambi. Con una donna, forse, sarebbe stato più semplice far passare il tempo.

'Ciao, Nat! Stasera il tuo fidanzato ha organizzato una cenetta a lume di candela!' la buttò lì, leggendo gli appunti, sul blocco che Fox le aveva passato, il professor Banner rosso come un pomodoro.

'Dove ha prenotato?' domandò la russa.

'Il bello è che non ha prenotato…' l'agente ridacchiò; la Romanoff capì l'antifona 'A casa!'.

'Chiaro. Era più interessato a ciò che viene terminato il cibo…se sopravvivrà all'imbarazzo, in cui lo sto mettendo' la voleva provocare, per distrarli il più possibile; i colleghi intorno erano assai divertiti, Bruce sprofondato in una buca di vergogna.

Avevano parlato, per più di due ore, di tantissimi argomenti, piuttosto personali. L'andatura era regolare…fino a che il Falco si stranì 'Ho un crampo al braccio, non ce la faccio più a tenere la cloche!'.

'Natasha, ascolta' la mora ordinò 'alzati e fagli un massaggio; Clint, concentrati solo su ciò che ti sto per domandare…' si augurò che lo facesse 'hai una ragazza?'.

'No' mormorò, dolorante.

'Perché no? Sei brutto?'.

'Cretina…sono bellissimo!'.

'Sei rompiscatole ed arrogante, come dice il Capitano Rogers? Ha aggiunto permaloso e scostante'.

'Quello sì...'.

'E' evidente, Barton! Dimmi perché sei single!'

Lui ammutolì…sussurrò, alla fine 'Mia moglie ed i miei figli si sono scoriandolati...'.

La Tyler rimuginò che avessero parecchio, in comune. Sospirò 'Anche mio marito, sei in buona compagnia, purtroppo...' prese una lunga pausa, nel silenzio assordante e terribilmente triste che gli aleggiava attorno 'Che ti piace fare, al primo appuntamento?' sviò l'argomento, troppo doloroso.

Lui non fiatò, colpito dalla sofferenza che percepiva, la medesima che aveva nel petto. Ripresosi, controbatté, per non metterla in difficoltà 'Ehm...non si può dire davanti al nostro pubblico'.

'Cavolo! Dalla prima volta che esci con una donna…subito sesso? E' il motivo per cui non hai una relazione stabile' sdrammatizzò; non sentiva più le loro voci e si angosciò.

'Rafflesia, il dolore al braccio mi fa impazzire' confessò l'altro, spaventato.

Lo immaginava 'Non fissartici...posizione preferita a letto?' dai, Clint, seguimi, si disse.

'Comeeee?'.

'Sincero, però! Spara!'.

'Sei matta, ci ascoltano decine di persone!' si oppose, tentennava. Vedova Nera gli massaggiava scapola e spalla sinistra 'Confessa prima la tua!'.

Furbo, il Falco! Sincerità per sincerità, bisbigliò, seria e decisa 'Stesa supina, con la testa del mio compagno fra le gambe' nel vuoto di voci in sala, udì la risata di Clint.

'Cavolo, viziosa assai…' la sofferenza del crampo stava diminuendo 'va bene…mi piace farlo da dietro, in ginocchio' che disagio, maledizione...in fondo lei aveva ammesso di peggio.

'Rafflesia, la situazione è sotto controllo; mi rimetto al mio posto! A proposito…concordo con la tua risposta' la Romanoff sghignazzò.

Era andata avanti così, e per ben più di tre ore, in grande confidenza.

'Ragazzi miei, ci siamo! Fra pochi minuti avrete la pista davanti a voi. Siete pronti? Falco?' la Tyler era un po' inquieta. La parte finale della manovra, ancorché a velocità moderata, era particolarmente pericolosa.

'Sì…'.

Videro scendere il Quinjet, il muso verso il rettilineo, che puntava nella loro direzione; giù il carrello, l'aereo toccò terra, senza riuscire a frenare sull'asfalto.

'Non si ferma…Rafflesiaaaaaa' urlò Barton, accanto alla Romanoff, che gridava più forte.

La Tyler fu sicura e lo calmò 'Si fermerà, tira il freno più che puoi e tieni dritta la cloche…fra pochi attimi, ci saluteremo dal vetro' gli ordinò; senza aspettare, coraggiosa, andò verso il cristallo.

Il muso del velivolo diventava sempre più grande, alla vista; era passato ben oltre la pista e si dirigeva verso di loro, attraversando il prato all'inglese.

'Gesù cristo…allontanatevi, mettetevi al riparo' Stark li ammonì e tecnici ed operativi si spostarono, molti uscendo.

Gli Avengers, e perfino l'agente Mulder, si piazzarono rasenti il muro, Banner terrorizzato, al pensiero dello schianto, che appariva prossimo.

La moretta rimase in attesa, salda sulle gambe, gli occhi ametista fissi, verso la cabina di pilotaggio, che intravedeva.

La circondavano solo respiri affannati. Udirono un cigolio sinistro…il Quinjet si era fermato… a mezzo metro dal vetro della sala comando.

Rafflesia sollevò la mano destra, per salutare i due piloti, che, sudati e stanchi, si alzavano dai rispettivi seggiolini. Una ragazza della sua età, rossa di capelli, gli occhi verdi, un bel sorriso, si sbracciava, sia con lei sia con Bruce; accanto, un uomo - con una tuta nera e viola, senza maniche, il braccio sinistro completamente coperto di tatuaggi dalla spalla alla mano, i capelli castani chiari, rasati in maniera stranissima ai lati della testa in un taglio alla moicana, gli occhi grigio-azzurri che la trafiggevano, la barba di qualche giorno - incurvò le labbra carnose, leggermente, contraccambiando il suo saluto. Clint Barton! Occhio di Falco! Niente male, rifletté, emozionata!

Finalmente, il Falco la vedeva, stesso pensiero: l'agente Rafflesia Tyler! Bella come il sole! La sua luce personale alla fine al tunnel, l'angelo che li aveva salvati dal certo disastro…un angelo con gli occhi violetti…

'Sei stata fantastica…' Fox tentò di congratularsi, non riuscendo; lei fu più lesta, restituì la cuffia, afferrò il proprio distintivo, la borsa e la giacca che aveva poggiato a terra 'Addio, Direttore Stark' si precipitò, fuori dalla stanza, correndo, a ridosso degli Avengers, che erano scattati come meteore, quando l'aereo si era fermato, certa che si stessero dirigendo dai loro amici.

Le interessava solo capire se i piloti stessero bene. Mulder la seguì, recuperando anche lui il distintivo 'Vorrei poter dire che è stato un piacere…arrivederci!' salutò, a sua volta, il Direttore, e seguì la collega.

Si incrociarono a metà corridoio; Barton e Romanoff ugualmente, con passo svelto, si erano mossi per incontrarla, e per riunirsi al gruppo.

La russa, poco avvezza alle smancerie, si sbottonò, in quella circostanza particolare 'Grazie infinite, ti dobbiamo la vita' le strinse la mano, per abbracciarla, subito dopo. Rafflesia la baciò su una guancia, lieve 'L'importante è che sia tutto a posto!'.

'Agente Tyler!' il Falco rimirava la federale, senza fiato, per tanti motivi diversi. Gli occhi ametista ammalianti, i capelli neri, corti e ricciolini, il viso dolce, i lineamenti perfetti, eleganti e delicati, tonica e flessuosa. Davvero splendida. Voleva dirle mille cose e non disse nulla, soprattutto, notando la catenina d'oro al collo, all'interno due fedi, una più grande ed una più piccola; la sua e del marito scoriandolato, ovviamente. Le fece solo un cenno con la testa, che la donna colse, ricambiandolo.

'Agente Barton!' pure lei non era riuscita a spiccicare parola. Non seppe precisamente il perché; a seguito di ore di conversazione, piuttosto intima, si sentiva, stranamente, in grande difficoltà, ad affrontarlo.

'Dobbiamo andare…ciao' Fox la spronò, intanto che udiva la voce grave di Tony 'Agenti…chiedetevi perché vi siate ostinati a venire qui, a qualunque costo'.

'Prego?' la donna era curiosa, non riusciva a capire il senso della frase.

'Il motivo per il quale avete cercato, in ogni modo, di avvisarmi e farmi cambiare idea. Ci rivedremo presto, siatene certi. Grazie dell'aiuto' borbottò un incomprensibile ammonimento.

'Dovere' Mulder chiuse il discorso, chiamando l'ascensore.

'Finisce così? Un aperitivo?' Banner tentò di trattenerli, limitrofo all'uomo.

'Un'altra volta!' ribatté l'altro.

Steve - le porte che si chiudevano - serissimo ed a voce alta, proclamò 'Se doveste aver bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, un favore, professionale o personale, non esitate a chiamarci; sarò, saremo a vostra disposizione, sempre. Grazie ancora!'.

Clint spizzò Rafflesia, di sottecchi, il cuore stranamente in fermento.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITOLO 3 INCONTRI E SCONTRI**

'Non do il culo a nessuno, nemmeno agli Avengers...' strillò Fox.

'Abbassa la voce, ci sentiranno' la collega lo pregò.

'Non abbasso un cazzo, pantaloni e mutande compresi. Sia ben chiaro, a novanta gradi non mi ci metto...tu fai come vuoi'.

'Per piacere, vediamo di comprendere che margine di manovra abbiamo' era isterico ed implacabile, non riusciva a calmarlo.

'Nessuno' strillava come un'aquila, intanto che entrava nell'ufficio di Stark, continuando a sbraitare e fregandosene della presenza dei Vendicatori 'Ci ha chiamato il nostro Direttore in persona...ma a me non importa...non me ne può importare di meno. Qui non intendo lavorare...per lo S.H.I.E.L.D., nuovo o vecchio che sia? Siamo pazzi' fece un gesto di saluto a Banner.

'Ciao, buondì' la Tyler fu educata, sedendosi accanto a Steve. Jeans scuri elasticizzati, camicia bianca di seta, giacca nera, borsa a spalla, bella come sempre.

Il Falco, accomodato di fronte, la scrutava, interdetto. Non credeva si sarebbero rivisti…Era stata una piacevole sorpresa. L'aveva pensata, nei due mesi trascorsi dall'evento del jet, nella testa la loro conversazione lunghissima e le iridi violette. L'unica donna a cui avesse rivolto il proprio interesse, mentale, da quando sua moglie era...morta…svanita.

Lei tentò di non fissarlo, la propria attenzione catalizzata dalla sua cresta di capelli e dal braccio tatuato. Indossava una t-shirt verde militare, molto usata.

Nat si era mossa, per salutarla, con un bacino.

'Vi aspettavamo, Tony ci ha anticipato che sareste tornati a trovarci, senza darci i dettagli!' spiegò il Capitano.

'Ti interessano i particolari? Quello stronzo del vostro capo ci ha fatto precettare, per lavorare con voi, per far parte della vostra maledetta squadra. Forse, per ogni agente al mondo, sarebbe un sogno ed un'occasione irripetibile. Beh, ti svelerò un segreto, Capitano...per noi due, no!' Mesto, chiarì 'soprattutto, in questo momento'. Si sedette, affranto.

'Lo stronzo ha avuto l'avallo del Ministro della Difesa, del Direttore del Bureau e, infine, del Presidente...trasferirvi è stato complicatissimo. Tyler, Mulder...riterrei opportuno prendeste atto della decisione e vi metteste l'anima in pace' Stark si era affacciato alla porta, laconico.

Rafflesia bisbigliò a Rogers 'Ti posso parlare, in privato?'.

Quello annuì, indicando, con la testa, il dispenser dell'acqua. Si alzò e lei lo seguì, veloce. 'L'ultima volta che ci siamo visti, l'unica, mi hai detto che avrei potuto chiederti qualsiasi favore. Onestamente, lì per lì, ritenevo non l'avrei mai fatto. Adesso, mi ci trovo costretta. Aiutami ad uscire da questo casino. Convinci il tuo amico a non tenerci in squadra con voi...ti scongiuro...'lo pregò.

'Ci proverò, rimettiamoci a sedere' la invitò.

Al Direttore non era sfuggito il movimento della coppia 'E non crediate di potermi far cambiare idea...chiaro, Steve?'.

Il Capitano arrossì e guardò la collega, di sottecchi, mortificato.

'Perché?' la mora voleva capirne il motivo.

'Te la sei data, la risposta alla domanda che ti feci?' propose, a sua volta.

Ci aveva riflettuto, a lungo, ed era giunta ad una sola conclusione 'Sì'.

'Illuminami!'.

Non poté mentire 'Per il paese. Ho prestato un giuramento, quando sono diventata un'agente. Avrei protetto e difeso questa nazione e questo mondo, o almeno ciò che ne rimane, fino alla morte. Era una risposta semplice' ammise.

'Era evidente dai tuoi occhi; sei un Avenger...ugualmente il tuo amico pazzoide'.

'L'agente Mulder...ecco, per lui vivere lontano da Boston è un problema' doveva tentare il tutto per tutto.

'Che vuoi, Tyler?'.

'La moglie è in attesa del primo figlio e la gravidanza è piuttosto complicata. Rimango solo io, se per te va bene!' si propose.

'Smettilaaaa' Fox si voltò, verso di lei, arrabbiato; detestava mettere in piazza i propri problemi. Con estranei, poi.

'No, meglio lo sappia' la mora fissava Tony, con occhi questuanti.

'Non attacca nemmeno se mi fai gli occhi dolci! Voglio entrambi! Tuttavia, agente Mulder, se tua moglie dovesse aggravarsi o aver bisogno di te, troverai un elicottero dell'Agenzia, pronto per portarti a casa, per direttissima! Hai la mia parola' promise loro.

Quello annuì, lo sguardo a terra.

'Ci vediamo più tardi, buon lavoro!' il Direttore sparì.

'Fatti gli affari tuoi, la prossima volta!' Mulder si alzò, di scatto, dalla seggiola, e l'aggredì.

'Almeno, se accadesse qualcosa a Jo, saresti a casa in pochi minuti, dovresti ringraziarmi!' lo redarguì, mettendosi anche lei in piedi, gli Avengers che li fissavano, in difficoltà, per nulla felici di avere nuovi elementi da inglobare nel loro gruppo, in perfetto equilibrio, nonostante la dissolvenza 'Mica penserai che sia contenta, di questa situazione?' il collega stava esagerando.

'Secondo me, sì! Ti piace che ti guardino il culo e qui, qualcuno, lo rimira da quando sei entrata!' sparò una battuta volgare, girandosi verso Barton, che certo non era tipo da arrossire. In effetti, le aveva fatto la radiografia, senza frenarsi, e adesso la squadrava.

'Fox, smettila; modera i termini ed il linguaggio, da stamattina non fai che sproloquiare e sono stufa dei tuoi modi' lo rimproverò aspramente. Si era già accorta, perfettamente, delle occhiate languide del Falco.

'Ti ci metti pure tu, con obblighi e ammonimenti, che giornata di merda!' il collega si allontanò, sbattendo la porta.

'E' un po' provato, mi spiace' Rafflesia si scusò.

'Lascia stare, è comprensibile, si vede che è teso per sua moglie…' Bruce minimizzò.

'Che si fa?' la mora interpellò il Capitano, intanto che gli altri le si mettevano intorno, a cerchio, Clint compreso.

'Non so cosa abbia in mente Tony; credimi, lo scoprirò. Proporrei che vi allenaste con noi, nel frattempo, per ingannare il tempo. Di solito, la mattina, siamo in palestra. Romanoff ti darà una tuta, per cambiarti, e ti mostrerà spogliatoi e docce. Dove sarà Fox?' Steve non ebbe altre illuminazioni.

'A quest'ora, se non ha bevuto dodici caffè, va in astinenza. Ad un distributore automatico o a un bar, se è presente nella struttura!' confessò lei.

'Bruce, cercalo e fai lo stesso con lui, te lo affido. Hai molte cose in comune col genio…' Rogers suggerì e Banner si mosse, perplesso. Non fu complesso recuperarlo; un po' di più convincerlo a raggiungere i Vendicatori, nell'area dedicata agli allenamenti.

Rafflesia lo aspettava, chiacchierando con Vedova Nera, che le spiegava, che, a causa di una contrattura, sarebbe stata solo spettatrice. La mora indossava i pantaloni della tuta blu, sopra una maglia elasticizzata bianca, il reggiseno sportivo.

Steve prendeva a pugni un sacco da pugilato appeso al soffitto, Thor era steso su una panca a sollevare pesi.

Bruce e Tony si erano diretti verso le cyclette, con un libro ciascuno da leggere.

Clint saltava la corda.

Rogers si interruppe, e si mosse verso di lei, educato e gentile 'Con che vi piacerebbe iniziare?'.

'Mi piazzo sulla bicicletta, già sono stanco' Mulder, annoiato, si accomodò accanto a Stark.

'Un po' di sana lotta…' la Tyler, una mezza idea in testa, fece l'occhiolino al Capitano, in un modo che lui non apprezzò.

'Con me non è possibile, il biondo mi pare troppo…Falco, ti butti?' lo interloquì, ed il collega andò al centro del quadrato, lasciando la corda a terra.

'Ciao…' salutò Rafflesia. _Corpo a corpo con la moretta, guarda che storia!_

Lei rise, mettendosi di fianco 'Agente Barton…sarà un piacere!'. _Il Falco, no! Non ci voleva!_

'Vediamo come ve la cavate!' esortò Steve.

Senza perdere un attimo, la federale smollò una gomitata pazzesca sul viso di Clint, centrandolo sul naso. Cavolo, l'aveva colto di sorpresa, scorretta. Vide le stelle, quasi tramortito, un grido acuto. Appena un baleno dopo, la collega continuò a colpirlo, stavolta con un calcio volante, fra le gambe.

'Capperetto, i gioielli della corona del Falco! Lo sta massacrando' Tony si precipitò giù dalla cyclette, seguito di corsa da Bruce e Fox. Gli altri si erano avvicinati, in fretta.

Barton era senza fiato, la voce morta in gola, un lamento roco…era stata scattante, felina e l'aveva centrato in pieno…perché? era un semplice allenamento, non una battaglia all'ultimo sangue. Inginocchiato a terra, sofferente, alzò il volto; si stagliava di fronte a lui, un sorrisetto malizioso ed un'occhiata complice, scoccata all'agente Mulder, sulle spine_. Oddio, rifletté lei, ho esagerato!_ Tentò di sembrare tranquilla…l'avversario non si aspettava delle mosse repentine, e non si era spostato, purtroppo. Non voleva fargli tanto male!

L'uomo non ci vide più dalla rabbia e dall'amor proprio…forse pensava fosse finita lì; era un Avenger, Occhio di Falco e Ronin…si avventò sulla sua caviglia destra, la più vicina, le fece perdere l'equilibrio e la placcò, sul pavimento, a pancia in sotto, piazzandosi di peso sulla sua schiena. Era completamente bloccata e lui davvero bravo. 'Bellezza…che mi dici? Ti piace così?' non proprio carino, nell'espressione. _Quello si meritava, la stronza, non fiori o cioccolatini._

'Tanto, tesoro!' la sentì rispondere. In effetti, realizzò che avrebbe potuto sfruttare l'elemento dell'evidente attrazione fra loro due, a proprio favore, senza rendersi conto, nell'immediato, che la situazione le sarebbe sfuggita di mano. Si mosse avanti ed indietro, per quel poco che poteva, sui suoi attributi, col bacino.

Barton era intorpidito, sull'inguine, per la botta; non in maniera da non percepire lo strusciarsi del suo sederino. La sofferenza fu sostituita da un leggero irrigidimento; lo faceva apposta, per farlo eccitare, per fargli mollare la presa…che bastarda! Aveva capito avesse un debole per lei, bella com'era…intanto che ci rifletteva, i Vendicatori che li osservavano, basiti, Rafflesia riuscì a rigirarsi su sé stessa, di centottanta gradi, mettendo la schiena a terra.

Clint, sopra di lei, la teneva stretta. Quella femmina maledetta lo avrebbe fatto impazzire…lo fissava, negli occhi, sbattendo le lunghe ciglia scure e gli si strofinava addosso, con l'inguine; per evitarne il contatto, e che sentisse la durezza della sua erezione evidente, l'arciere dovette allentare la presa, almeno un po'. Non del tutto. Lei si divincolò con le gambe, e piegandole dietro il suo sedere, lo arpionò, i piedi incrociati, nella più classica posizione amorosa. Le toccava andare fino in fondo e non era affatto spiacevole!

'Che fanno? Che disciplina è?' Tony mosse la testa sul collo, per guardare meglio, ironico.

'Uhm, non lo so e non mi piace per niente…' Rogers era teso. C'era una strana elettricità nell'aria…negativa. Odiava essere in attesa degli eventi.

'Ti arrendi?' il Falco tentò di trovare una soluzione. _Oddio, sembra che stiamo facendo l'amore...quanto mi piacerebbe!_

La Tyler non rispose. Lui l'aveva avvinta, comunque, in una presa d'acciaio e non sarebbe riuscita a divincolarsi mai, con le proprie forze...a meno che…giocò il tutto per tutto...alzò il viso, verso quello dell'avversario e, con la punta della lingua, ne delineò il contorno delle labbra.

'Smettila…' le sussurrò, incattivito; lo avrebbe desiderato tanto, non in quel frangente e in quel modo.

Lei aveva sperato l'avrebbe lasciata andare: non fu così. Proseguì, insinuando la lingua nella sua bocca; era davvero squisito da sbaciucchiare, aveva delle labbra bellissime, carnose, morbide e si fece prendere dal momento. Barton si ritrovò a contraccambiarla, sotto lo sguardo attonito degli Avengers, che mai, in anni di lavoro, lo avevano visto cedere davanti a chicchessia!

Fu solo un attimo…quando Rafflesia capì che i sensi avevano avuto il sopravvento, ritornò sull'intenzione iniziale, e gli addentò il labbro inferiore, piano, per farlo scostare del tutto…l'altro, invece, reagì, muovendosi, e la donna, d'istinto, usò tutta la forza che aveva.

Clint, a quel morso terribile, la scansò, in via definitiva, con una spinta, un fiotto di sangue sgorgato dalla ferita.

La mora si era liberata, era di nuovo in piedi e pronta per attaccarlo, adrenalinica. Doveva tenere il punto.

'Falco, fatti vedere in infermeria; Tyler, ti stai allenando con un collega, placati!' il Capitano la rimproverò.

'Non ho fatto nulla di che…' si difese, un angioletto!

Fox la prese per un braccio, gridando 'Sei diventata matta? Prima ti sei quasi giocata la carriera per salvargli la vita e oggi ti comporti in questa maniera! Piantala, non serve e nessuno te lo ha chiesto'.

'Ma…' era basita, l'aveva fatto per lui!

'Niente ma…scusati!' la conosceva come le sue tasche: aveva architettato quel pandemonio, per farli buttare fuori dall'Agenzia. Che attaccasse l'agente Barton, non gli era piaciuto. Si era pure approfittata della sua avvenenza, cosa che sapeva detestasse e di quella strana tensione emotiva tra di loro. Era certo che, se ci fosse stato un altro, al centro della palestra, sotto di lei, non si sarebbe esposta in quel modo; qualcosa non andava, nel suo comportamento sempre lineare e se ne scocciò, moltissimo.

'Perdonami, Fox' fece ammenda, gli occhi bassi, il sapore del sangue del Falco, in bocca, intanto che quest'ultimo, sconsolato, si tamponava le labbra, con un asciugamano. Si era immaginato di invitarla a cena fuori, a corteggiarla…nemmeno aveva potuto sognare!

'Non a me, a lui!' Mulder indicò Clint.

'Non importa…' con la coda fra le gambe, l'arciere lasciò la stanza, rispondendo bruscamente. Forse non gli serviva l'infermeria… la borsa del ghiaccio per le parti intime, di sicuro. Per l'orgoglio e la figuraccia, davanti ai colleghi e a quella donna, avrebbe avuto bisogno di un miracolo.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITOLO 4 NOTTE DI NOI**

Fox si era inalberato e non le aveva rivolto più la parola, eclissandosi, completamente, nell'interessante laboratorio di Stark e Banner, dove lo avevano invitato.

Il Falco era seduto su un divano della sala relax, il ghiaccio sulle parti basse; aveva persino allontanato, incazzato, i colleghi, che avrebbero voluto coccolarlo.

Ogni due per tre, la fissava, triste come mai. Aveva quasi sperato di aver trovato un'altra anima gemella, durante quella lunga conversazione sul jet.

La Tyler si era dimostrata spontanea, sincera, affabile, dolce e notevolmente intelligente. Quando aveva dato un volto alla sua voce, era stato colpito da una bellezza che lo aveva travolto. Aveva conosciuto molte donne avvenenti, a seguito della scomparsa di Laura; il fatto di essere un Avenger lo aiutava parecchio, nel rimorchio, a cui, tuttavia, non era affatto interessato. Era speciale, con un non so che di intrigante. Cavolo, lo aveva pestato a sangue e nemmeno si era scusata!

Si era rammaricato con sé stesso, di esserci cascato come un'idiota, un bambino sciocco, che si era fatto sedurre e non aveva visto la realtà; non abbassava mai la guardia, mai. La collega era molto diversa, da come l'aveva inquadrata inizialmente...

Nei momenti successivi al fattaccio, si era estraniata, e non pareva turbata dall'accaduto o dai propri nefasti comportamenti.

Non c'era che dire, Clint era soggiogato dal proprio sentire. Mai avrebbe immaginato cosa passasse, sul serio, per la testa della moretta, che aveva messo gli auricolari del telefono per ascoltare un po' di musica, spostata. In estrema difficoltà. A seguito della ramanzina di Mulder e delle occhiate sgradevoli degli altri, aveva desistito a porgere le proprie giustificazioni a Barton, che la rimirava, in cagnesco, giustamente.

Le era balenato un piano, nella testa, ben poco geniale. Aveva ipotizzato che qualche mossa avventata ed odiosa l'avrebbe fatta buttare fuori dal New S.H.I.E.L.D., per direttissima, insieme a Fox, che sarebbe potuto tornare a Boston dalla sua famiglia...e ci era andato di mezzo l'arciere, l'avversario che Rogers le aveva appioppato, l'ultimo a cui avrebbe voluto far del male. L'uomo che aveva salvato, con cui aveva in comune tanto e, in particolar modo, il lutto tremendo da cui erano stati colpiti e che la squadrava, di continuo, come fosse la cosa più bella e spettacolare che avesse mai visto…prima dell'allenamento, ovvio!

Verso le sei, i nuovi colleghi l'avevano salutata, a mezza bocca, e si erano dileguati; lei aveva notato un messaggio di Fox, al cellulare. Le dava appuntamento, in un bar, non troppo distante dalla base, per bere qualcosa insieme. Non amava quel genere di locali, soprattutto perché era completamente astemia. Tuttavia, visto lo scontro del mattino, accondiscese alla richiesta del suo amico; rispose, tramite Messenger, che sarebbe andata. Si recò nello spogliatoio, per sistemarsi; un ritocco al trucco, una spruzzata di profumo, denti lavati, una spazzolata ai capelli e fu pronta, per recarsi all'indirizzo segnalato.

Il locale era sofisticato, si capiva dall'esterno; in stile minimale e molto moderno, affollato. Sulle prime, non le parve proprio il posto da Mulder. Entrò, titubante, cercando, con gli occhi, il collega…incrociando, immediata, al bancone, quelli di Clint, che strabuzzò i propri e, subito, fece un'amara risata.

Di Fox non c'era nemmeno l'ombra; si mosse, verso lo sgabello accanto a quello del Falco 'Ciao, buonasera' la voce delicata che le aveva sentito, la prima volta, dal Quinjet.

'Ciao…chi dovevi incontrare? Io Rogers, mi ha mandato un messaggio e già mi era parso strano; lui detesta la tecnologia e telefona sempre!' le spiegò, indosso la t-shirt verde militare, jeans scuri e giubbotto di cuoio nero.

'Mulder…messaggino pure per me!' evidentemente, volevano farli chiarire.

'Che prendi?' le chiese, freddo, come un ghiacciolo.

'Niente, grazie, non bevo' era la verità, l'altro si rabbuiò…_ti pareva, sempre più stronza, nemmeno voleva un drink._

Rafflesia si doveva cospargere il capo di cenere, non certo contraddirlo. Di fronte al suo gonfissimo labbro inferiore, cedette 'D'accordo, prendo un bicchiere di vino bianco, per favore' avrebbe fatto finta di berlo e sarebbe andato tutto bene.

L'uomo ordinò vino, per lei, e whisky liscio, per sé. Non aveva voglia di dirle nulla, proprio nulla, nonostante le ottime intenzioni pacificatorie dei colleghi.

Rimasero in silenzio, in attesa delle consumazioni; appena servite, la moretta, alzo il calice 'Cin cin!'. Gli sorrise, magari si sarebbe sciolto.

Rimase, invece, rigido, la mano stretta sul bicchiere, il cui contenuto trangugiò, tutto d'un fiato.

La ragazza prese un sorso di vino; solo un sorsetto, si disse, per darsi coraggio. Caspita, timida non era mai stata, insicura neanche. Che accadeva, accidenti? Lui era arrogante, sbruffone e permaloso, lo sapeva dalle confidenze fatte da Rogers a Mulder, i famigerati appunti, e da quel poco che lo aveva conosciuto. Davanti ai propri amici, era stato messo al tappeto da una femmina, da cui si era fatto ammaliare, come un adolescente in calore…ora la detestava!

'Clint?' gli occhi ametista si incollarono al suo viso 'Ti fa tanto male?' indicò la sua bocca, incerta.

'Un po'…' quando lo guardava in quel modo, sentiva un languore, nei lombi ed al basso ventre…ed una fitta al cuore. Maledizione!

'Devi perdonarmi, mi sono lasciata prendere; volevo scatenare l'inferno, sperando che Tony, di conseguenza, ci mandasse via a pedate!' fu sincera e gli carezzò la mano, affettuosa.

La scansò. 'L'ho capito… ti sei comportata in maniera indegna, lo stesso. Mi hai fatto fare una figuraccia...'.

'Sono mortificata, credimi… scusami, per tutto; ti prego, ti scongiuro…ci sarà un modo in cui possa rimediare?' provò, di nuovo.

'Non c'è, rassegnati!' ribatté, affranto e duro. Erano solo parole.

La Tyler bevve un altro sorso di vino, abbondante; era gustoso, frizzante e fresco. Le dette, subito, alla testa, e percepì un calore, sulle gote, senza badarci. Si sentiva molto triste all'idea che non volesse avere più a che fare con lei. Erano stati così vicini, in quella lunga conversazione in volo, e nei momenti della lotta, abbracciati in quella sorta di rapporto amoroso…un feeling stranissimo. Si chiese se lo avesse immaginato. 'Secondo me, sì. Sai cosa faceva mia mamma, oltre a medicarmi, quando ero piccola, e mi tagliavo o mi sbucciavo un ginocchio?' gli domandò; complice lo sprint dell'alcool, le venne in mente un'altra delle sue idee geniali.

'No, cosa?' sospirò. Non c'era arrivato. Lo comprese, nell'attimo in cui Rafflesia gli si avvicinò…lo sfiorò, sul punto esatto del morso, dandogli un bacino, lieve 'Questo…' bisbigliò. L'aveva attirata, moltissimo, dall'inizio, ed era ancora così…proprio tanto!

L'arciere sussultò, a quel contatto, il profumo di fiori selvatici nelle narici.

'Meglio?' chiese, languida. Clint, in fermento, la guardava, con gli occhi a cuore ed il respiro pesante. Erano ancora in due, dentro quella partita, non si era sbagliata!

'Insomma…se vuoi giocare, giochiamo, piccola! Non ho paura di te' non era vero, aveva timore dell'ennesimo cambio repentino di umore; per di più, non aveva capito, fino in fondo, se facesse sul serio, o scherzasse.

La mora scese dallo sgabello e gli si piazzò davanti, in piedi, fra le cosce divaricate. 'Niente giochetti, desideravo solo baciarti e...guarirti' bisbigliò, zuccherosa. Poggiò le labbra sulla ferita, più sensuale, aprendo leggermente la bocca 'Mi perdoni?'.

Lui, fomentato, commentò 'Forse, non saprei…'.

Scolato il proprio vino, Rafflesia gli mise le mani sul petto e ripeté i movimenti dell'approccio del corpo a corpo; la punta della lingua delineò il contorno delle labbra, fino ad insinuarsi nella bocca del partner, che, finalmente, si fece audace e la baciò, con ritrovato impeto. I capezzoli inturgiditi lo pungolavano, attraverso la seta bianca e sottile della camicetta. La moretta aveva perso completamente la testa. Appassionata e dolce, gli si strusciava, come una gattina, sotto lo sguardo divertito ed invidioso del barman.

'E' meglio muoversi…il conto, per favore!' sollecitò, la situazione era diventata piuttosto incandescente.

'Ottimo, Falco, andiamo a casa tua, a fare l'amore!' gli sussurrò, tenera, zero inibizioni o rigidità di sorta; gli parve un'altra persona, rifletté lui, mentre uscivano dal locale, mano nella mano, un bacio via l'altro...affettuosa, disponibile...riprese a sognare, pregustando una lunga notte insieme.

'Vieni più vicino' in auto, direzione casa, Clint la spronò e lei si accoccolò sul suo sedile. Lo baciò sulla bocca, percependo il sapore del liquore, e sul collo, un succhiotto via l'altro. L'uomo sospirò, e tenendo il volante con la mano sinistra, le sbottonò la camicia di seta. Spiccava il delizioso reggiseno di pizzo bianco, che non nascondeva la rosea pelle dei capezzoli, durissimi, del cui contatto aveva già goduto nel locale.

Sganciò il reggiseno che la Tyler, velocemente, fece volar via, dalle maniche...i polpastrelli della mano destra guizzavano sulle mammelle rotonde, perfette...al primo semaforo rosso, abbassò la testa, e succhiò quei meravigliosi boccioli, provocandole un'evidente ondata di brividi. Non si tenne 'Sei tanto bella...' mormorò, straziandola ancora, cibandosi di quei frutti maturi, che pensava non sarebbe arrivato mai a cogliere. Lo sguardo veloce cadde sulle due fedi al collo...allontanò i brutti pensieri, per entrambi.

'Grazie...anche tu...' la manina affusolata lo carezzò fra le gambe, sopra il tessuto dei jeans. Piano piano. Barton sgranò gli occhi, stupito, della sua delicatezza: lui era stato irruento da morire!

Rafflesia, prontamente, bisbigliò 'Non vorrei fosse troppo doloroso, ti ho colpito tanto forte, perdonami...'.

Fu colpito dalla sua premura; era stato solo un incidente di percorso, dato il punto infuocato in cui si trovavano. Le prese la mano e la portò alle labbra, per sfiorarne il dorso, con un bacio 'Sono ancora abile e arruolato, agente Tyler...'.

Erano arrivati e parcheggiò, proprio sotto il portone, scendendo, veloce, per aprirle lo sportello, con galanteria, intanto che lei si ricomponeva, il reggiseno a terra dentro la macchina...lo lasciò lì, non le sarebbe servito! Perché prenderlo?

Si sentiva particolarmente euforica, un misto di sensazioni mai provate. Leggera, per il vino, eccitata, per l'attrazione che sentiva per Clint...incredibilmente felice, dopo tanto! Stringeva la sua mano, in ascensore, sentiva la sua bocca sul collo, all'attaccatura dei capelli, dietro l'orecchio...e poi la lingua dentro l'orecchio, le dita a tirarle i capezzoli, sotto la camicetta.

Lui la trascinò, all'interno dell'appartamento, tra una risatina e l'altra, subito in camera da letto, l'abatjour sul comodino ad illuminare la stanza.

La moretta gettò la borsa e la giacca su una seggiola, si tolse gli stivaletti bassi e compì un gesto, che gli sarebbe rimasto impresso, nei ricordi, per tutta la sua vita; sganciò la chiusura della catenina di oro giallo, che portava al collo, contenente le fedi nuziali, e la poggiò sul comò, di fronte la cornice che conteneva la foto dei suoi figli.

Di nuovo, l'arciere scacciò dalla testa terribili e nefaste riflessioni, dedicando la sua totale attenzione alla dolce creatura, che tanto desiderava.

Stupendolo, la collega lo ammonì 'Mettiti comodo!'.

Barton in estasi, ubbidì...si sedette sul letto, liberandosi della maglietta verde militare, in attesa...Rafflesia gli dette le spalle, terminando di aprire i bottoni della camicia...con un lento e sensuale movimento, la fece cadere a terra. Sempre dandogli le terga, abbassò la chiusura lampo dei pantaloni e, pian piano, li fece scendere fino ai piedi, rivelando uno striminzito perizoma bianco, anch'esso in pizzo, e delle calze autoreggenti, stessa casta tonalità.

Il culetto, in evidenza, sodo e rotondo, si stagliava di fronte a lui...era una visione sublime...'Voltati...' la pregò.

Ubbidì, non prima di aver fatto scivolare via il microscopico slip...si rigirò, e camminò, sinuosa, le sole calze velate indosso, verso il talamo, il boschetto scuro in bella vista, le candide sfere tese su cui spiccavano i rosei capezzolini, per cui si era esaltato in auto...'Sei stupenda...' Clint si era liberato dei jeans e la Tyler, uno sguardo malizioso ed un bacio ardente, lo aiutò con l'intimo 'Ora, agente Barton, devo controllare se ti ho fatto male...' si abbassò, sulla piena erezione del maschio, carezzandolo.

Quello gemette, di solo ed evidente piacere e al primo bacio della femmina, sulla sua rigidità, iniziò il suo delirio! Lei aveva notato che, sotto i testicoli, fosse leggermente tumefatto...lo colmò di bacini, su quello spazio di pelle 'Falco, va meglio, così?' lo provocò.

'Non tanto...' voleva continuasse.

Rafflesia alzò lo sguardo, gli occhi lucidi, pieni di sincero pentimento 'Scusa...è stata solo colpa mia...ora rimedio...' con estrema dolcezza, ed attizzante come mai, lo sbaciucchiò, ovunque, sul suo sesso, lo leccò in ogni centimetro di epidermide, in ogni più piccola increspatura...

La vedeva piegata su di sé, la schiena arcuata, il sedere che spiccava, le calze eleganti, col bordo in pizzo...la voleva, oltre ogni limite di sopportazione umana...si rialzò, veloce 'Mi hai guarito...basta aspettare...' la prese, per la vita e la posizionò sul letto, supina, recuperando un preservativo, dal primo cassetto del comodino. Con sua moglie non usava precauzioni, li aveva comperati ed era la prima volta che li utilizzava.

In men che non si dica, lo indossò, le allargò le gambe, e posizionatosi all'imbocco della sua apertura, stretta, bagnata e calda come l'inferno, ci affondò.

Lei poggiò una mano sul suo torace e l'altra sulla guancia destra, toccando, con le dita, la ferita inflitta al mattino. Gli occhi negli occhi…le spinte dell'uomo la trapassavano, feroci…gemette, lascivamente.

Clint, in quell'attimo, rammentò quello che gli aveva confessato, nel dialogo sull'aereo; si sfilò, in fretta, e si tuffò fra le sue cosce col viso, immerso fino al naso, in quell'oceano di profumata leziosità…'Mi hai detto che era la tua posizione preferita…ed io ricordo tutto, parola per parola…' la sollecitò, con la lingua, di piatto, sul lampone, in rilievo, al centro del suo fiore. Aveva un gusto inebriante…'Sai di paradiso' le confidò, sentendola irrigidirsi prima e lasciarsi poi andare, ad un piacere che la travolse…un fiotto di secrezioni odorose e degli spasmi incontenibili, un gridolino via l'altro…

Ansimando, lo fissava, con le sue due ametiste splendenti, un sorriso soave 'Grazie, Falco…è stato fantastico…'.

Lui si riposizionò in ginocchio, per continuare l'amplesso che aveva interrotto per farla godere per prima. 'Tocca a me' la minacciò, ridacchiando.

'Toglilo…' abbassò lo sguardo, sul profilattico 'Voglio sentirti…' era un ordine deciso e sensuale.

Barton ubbidì…figuriamoci, non aspettava altro…la possedette, nella maniera più naturale, istintiva e normale che esistesse…'Bello, così' si fomentò, le carni calde e umide lo incendiavano, fino alla spina dorsale…euforico e sbronzo, non di whisky ma del famigerato paradiso, accentuò il movimento dentro la partner, stringendola a sé, non lasciando spazio alcuno, a separarlo dal suo corpo divino.

Rafflesia, ugualmente, gli si era congiunta, con tutto il proprio essere, esaltata e poco lucida…solo un pensiero sfumato…Jason era morto, non lo avrebbe più rivisto...dopo cinque anni ricominciava a vivere...Complice il vino che aveva in corpo, un'ondata di calore la sopraffece, partendo dallo stomaco, attraversando l'inguine fino all'intimità, in un turbinio disordinato di contrazioni e fremiti, accentuata dal fiume di calda lava, che il Falco aveva scaricato in lei, ebbro di desiderio, la bocca sulla sua.

Si destò con una lingua in bocca…sgranò gli occhioni violetti ed incrociò quelli azzurri del Falco, che le sorrideva. La sua mano, dietro il collo, accentuò le note di quel bacio appassionato. La propria lingua si unì all'altra, le mani sul torace muscoloso, fra la peluria castana.

'Buongiorno…' mormorò, con voce roca, l'uomo, la cui svettante erezione mattutina le premeva sull'intimità, in attesa.

'Ciao' balbettò.

'Ero sveglio da dieci minuti…non posso resisterti, sei troppo seducente…' Barton scese verso le sue tette, sferiche e sode, giocando con i suoi capezzoli, con le labbra e con le dita, insalivandoli, tirandoli, una frenesia mai vista.

Lei mugolò, sotto le mani tozze del collega, turbata e sorpresa dell'effetto della sua vicinanza. _Dio, quanto era passionale!_ Percepì, in quell'attimo, di non avere più la catenina d'oro al collo e se ne sentì sollevata. Era libera, a tutti gli effetti, pragmatici e morali.

Il partner voleva aspettare ma capitolò…le si strofinò leggermente, inumidendo l'inguine al solo contatto con l'oceano che le aveva provocato, entrando all'interno di quell'adorabile creatura, nel punto più recondito del suo corpo, intanto che lo cingeva, in una stretta vaginale incontenibile.

Di fianco, la mano sinistra che l'accostava a sé, facendoli divenire un unico essere umano, dette loro il ritmo di un amplesso impetuoso; l'aveva presa, con urgenza, in maniera veemente.

'Clint...' gemette, colta da un piacere impagabile in ogni cellula del suo essere, un'estasi mai provata in anni di matrimonio. Se ne vergognò un po', abbandonando ogni ritrosia o pudore, l'attimo seguente. Era così bello, così piacevole, così appagante. E lei, ora, perfettamente sobria.

Il Falco, amandola, faceva la stessa riflessione; la lussuria sfrenata che lo aveva colto, ogni volta che ci si era congiunto, era stata una sorpresa.

'Piccola mia, è sempre meglio, da ieri sera mi fai delirare...' ansimando, la strinse a sé, al termine del rapporto.

'Barton...ricordo a sprazzi cosa è accaduto...' confessò 'sono astemia ed è stato sufficiente il bicchiere di vino bianco che mi hai offerto, per partire, completamente!'

'Sei seria?' chiese, sconvolto.

'Sì, ho solo qualche scheggia di memoria. Aiutami!'.

Lui era in imbarazzo 'Abbiamo fatto l'amore, tutta la notte. Per mio conto cinque orgasmi, compreso quello di adesso...tu, ehm, credo un paio di più' rise. Meglio la sincerità.

'Non stento a crederci' era certamente così, visto il trasporto fisico e l'evidente feeling che provava.

'Avevo percepito già sul Quinjet l'attrazione incontenibile che c'è fra noi. Quando ci siamo incontrati, ne ho avuto la conferma, il resto è storia!' confessò.

'E' vero…è strano, ma è così. Per me è tutto nuovo. Sai, Falco, ho fatto l'amore solo con mio marito, in vita mia; eravamo insieme da quando avevamo quindici anni, è stato il mio unico uomo'.

'Ah, caspita, una storia lunghissima! Ho avuto alcune relazioni, fino a quando mi sono fidanzato con Laura e l'ho sposata. Dopo lo schiocco di Thanos...nulla!'.

'Ti capisco; la dissolvenza è stato peggio della morte, un lutto a metà. Farsene una ragione è molto complicato. Soprattutto per te' indicò il comò, sopra una foto. I suoi tre figli. Due maschi e una femmina.

'Non voglio parlarne. Sono stato splendidamente, in queste ultime ore. Voglio godermi il momento' guardò l'orologio al polso 'propongo di prepararci...poi colazione...e lavoro!'.

Era una buona idea. Rafflesia si alzò, andando verso il bagno, in silenzio. Entrò nel box di vetro ed aprì l'acqua. Se lo ritrovò alle spalle, e si voltò.

Senza chiederle se volesse fare la doccia con lui, l'arciere prese il bagnoschiuma. Avrebbe preferito lavarsi da sola. Si sentiva sporca ed indolenzita. Si passò le mani addosso, anche fra i glutei. Era parecchio umida pure lì; possibile che avessero avuto quel tipo di rapporti?

Clint la fissava: era stranita, pensierosa. Si mise il sapone sulle mani e, da dietro, le massaggiò i seni; i capezzoli, subito, divennero di ferro, sotto i polpastrelli. Con la mano sinistra, scese a pulirla fra le cosce.

La Tyler aprì, leggermente, le gambe, con naturalezza, e lui poté arrivare in ogni anfratto più nascosto. Si appiccicò a lei, la sua durezza fra le natiche...ci strofinò il bagnoschiuma e le parlò 'Aveva ragione Fox. Ieri non ho fatto che guardarti, qui, e stanotte, ehm...è stato fantastico, non potevo crederci...' sussurrò.

_Nemmeno io_, pensò la moretta 'Sul serio lo abbiamo fatto, in quel modo?'.

Lui annuì; era vero che non ricordasse molto, glielo lesse in viso, pareva interdetta.

'Sì, ti è piaciuto tanto e mi hai detto che, con tuo marito, non era capitato...eri...parecchio su di giri...'.

La donna sospirò. Il Falco le si strusciava addosso, sempre più frenetico, e, dopo pochi secondi, si ritrovò ad arcuare il sedere, per farlo entrare in sé, in una sorta di automatismo erotico.

Era scivolato in lei, nella maniera più tradizionale, per lo meno, la sua bocca e le sue mani che la straziavano, ovunque.

Qualche spinta più tardi, uscì, percorrendo il solco fra le natiche, verso l'alto. Rafflesia rabbrividì, di paura e piacere, intuendone le intenzioni.

'Posso, piccola?' intanto la massaggiava, con le dita.

'Va bene, fai piano piano' lo pregò. _Doveva essere ammattita…non era riuscita a negarglisi…_

Varcò, delicato, il suo buchino più segreto, nessun intoppo o impedimento. Tra il sapone ed il rapporto notturno lo ricevette, senza difficoltà, solo un lieve dolore.

Percepì si stesse trattenendo, ad andare lentamente, lo sentiva rigido, il movimento della mano piazzata sul suo fiorellino, per sollazzarla e farla stare bene, lo tradiva.

La beatitudine che le stava donando la distoglieva dal fastidio, così come il respiro sempre più affannoso sul collo, le labbra che sfioravano sue. Con un'unica leggera spinta, si completarono. 'Sei divina...' le sussurrò, un attimo prima di incollare la bocca alla sua e premere con più foga. La sofferenza passò…Rafflesia si abituò a quel contatto nuovo, inarcò la schiena e si adeguò, al movimento di Barton, gemendo e rilassando il corpo contratto, che prese il ritmo di quello del partner.

'Se fai così, vengo' l'avvertì, preoccupato.

'Ti voglio sentire' gli ordinò, muovendosi più in fretta. Ricordò di avergli detto la stessa frase, in notturna.

Lo avvertì godere, con un grido roco, in un passo a due condiviso, di semplice beatitudine.

Si erano asciugati e preparati, con tranquillità, terminato quel rapporto tanto intenso.

'Tieni...caffè e toast con la marmellata' le mise innanzi una tazza ed un piattino, nell'angolo cottura dell'appartamento in affitto in cui stava, quando lavorava a New York. Alla fine di un lungo peregrinare, era tornato in città, con gli amici Avengers: la sola famiglia rimastagli. Vivere nell'enorme fattoria, nell'Iowa, era diventato intollerabile. Ogni oggetto gli parlava della propria perdita...odiava quel luogo!

'Grazie. Clint, il mio reggiseno? L'ho cercato, ovunque' domandò, le gote arrossate.

'L'ultima volta che l'ho visto, era in auto. Lo hai tolto, mentre venivamo qui…'.

'Ah!' una sorpresa via l'altra.

'Starai in albergo o prenderai una casa?' meglio parlare del più e del meno.

'Aspettavo di capire i piani di Stark; sinceramente, mi sfugge il motivo per cui ci abbia voluto, a tutti i costi, nel vostro gruppo. Per ora, ho una stanza in un hotel, non troppo distante dalla base' spiegò, addentando la fetta di pane.

'So che hai delle conoscenze specifiche; tra te e il tuo collega, otto lauree! E' vero? Sei una secchiona!' glielo aveva detto proprio Tony.

'Per mio conto, tre; in psicologia, ingegneria ed astrofisica. Fox, cinque…nemmeno ricordo quali. Se avesse continuato ad iscriversi all'Università, avrebbe preso tutti gli attestati esistenti. Alla fine, si è limitato alle materie scientifiche, che gli sono consone. In effetti, nello studio ce la caviamo!' ridacchiò, senza vantarsene.

'Io ho finito a malapena il liceo; penserai sia un idiota! Tra l'altro, cervello a parte, sei un'ottima operativa. Visto il massacro, lo posso testimoniare…' indicò il proprio labbro.

'Scusa ancora…' gli carezzò il viso, dolcemente 'sì, la parte più movimentata del lavoro di un agente mi ha sempre attratto parecchio, e riesco piuttosto bene; mi piace allenarmi' confessò.

'Sei completa, a livello professionale, a un passo dalla genialità come cervello; non mi meraviglia che Tony ti abbia voluto fra noi. Sta lavorando, con Bruce, a diversi progetti, e di alcuni ci tiene all'oscuro. Vedrai che, quanto prima, ci svelerà i suoi propositi. Sei a posto? Si va?' la invitò a muoversi e lei infilò la giacca e prese la borsa, mandando un messaggio a Mulder - che, certamente, si aspettava di vederla in albergo - scrivendogli che si sarebbero incontrati alla base.

Salendo in macchina, recuperò, da terra, il reggiseno 'Devo metterlo, prima di arrivare al New S.H.I.E.L.D.' si lamentò. Provò a coprirsi con il blazer, aprendo la camicia, per infilare la biancheria.

Il Falco, complice lo scattare di un lungo semaforo rosso, l'attirò a se 'Aspetta…' fece scivolare la mano fra i lembi di stoffa bianca, per accarezzarla; abbassò il volto, le labbra a ventosa ad assaporare, ancora una volta, i capezzolini rosei, fino a risalire sulla boccuccia a cuore, su cui si era perduto 'Solo un altro assaggio…fino a staserà non sopravvivrò, senza il tuo corpo!' scherzò…nemmeno troppo. Avrebbe contato ogni singolo minuto!

Rafflesia non disse nulla. Contraccambiò il bacio, in silenzio, terminando di rivestirsi.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITOLO 5 THE HAWK… PROGETTO D'AMORE**

Lo sguardo di disapprovazione che le lanciò Mulder, non appena la vide entrare in sala, alle spalle di Barton, la fece arrossire. Il collega la fissava, muto, scuotendo la testa. Aveva capito, immediatamente, che avesse dormito col Falco; nemmeno se ne meravigliò, stante il feeling smaccato percepito il giorno prima.

Non era ritornata in hotel, poiché l'aveva cercata per invitarla a cena e sapere come fosse andato l'aperitivo a cui l'aveva spedita, con l'inganno, e in camera non c'era; per di più, indossava l'identico abbigliamento del giorno precedente.

Ciò che lo colpì, maggiormente, fu l'assenza della catenina al collo…sparita: niente fedi, niente più Jason, era evidente. Un malumore pazzesco lo invase, al ricordo del suo caro amico, perso in circostanze assurde.

'Ciao, Fox' lei lo salutò, tentando di tastare il terreno; quello nemmeno le rispose, arrabbiato.

Per fortuna, il Direttore Stark entrò a sua volta, accendendo il monitor alle sue spalle, collocato al fondo dell'enorme tavolo ovale, a cui erano seduti.

Gli Avengers – che avevano compreso quanto accaduto ai due astanti accomodatisi l'una accanto all'altro – smisero di squadrare lei e Clint, per dedicare la loro attenzione alle parole del Capo.

'Geni, durante il volo di prova del Quinjet, ho studiato tutte le informazioni che ho potuto recuperare su voi due e ho scovato qualcosa di molto interessante ed oserei dire...risolutivo! Fox, tu e la tua collega avete progettato una sonda, qualche anno fa…' la buttò lì 'spiega ai presenti qualche dettaglio in più!'.

'Niente di che; quando è stato fotografato il primo buco nero – che, in realtà, è un'elaborazione digitale di dati catturati ed assemblati da diversi radio telescopi – ci è venuta l'idea di una sonda, che viaggiasse alla velocità della luce, per riuscire almeno a raggiungere il buco nero stesso, distante dalla Terra, circa ventiseimila anni…Era una scemenza, e, chiaramente, non è stato mai realizzato' chiarì.

'Hai qualcosa da mostrarci?' gli indicò il pc, connesso allo schermo, e Mulder si alzò, connettendoci il proprio cellulare.

'Vi farò vedere le tavole più importanti, sono file pdf!' intanto che cercava in memoria, nella galleria, vide un paio di filmati; fu più forte di lui, voleva che Rafflesia si vergognasse di ciò che aveva fatto, punirla. Non era un giudice, non lo era mai stato nei suoi confronti; Jason non poteva difendersi…ci avrebbe pensato lui!

Sul monitor fece partire un video…una musica romantica. Clint riconobbe una canzone dei Dire Straits, datata, sempre godibile, Tunnel of love…e poi osservò la donna che aveva stretto tutta la notte fra le braccia, meravigliosa, in abito bianco da sposa, che danzava, ridendo, con un ragazzo alto, moro, con gli occhi verdi, fisicato e con un volto gradevole…in sottofondo, la risata dell'agente Mulder, che girava il video.

'Scusate…' Fox interruppe, lesto e furbissimo, la proiezione; tutte le teste si erano voltate verso la Tyler, che guardava il legno del tavolo, gli occhi bassi, un'espressione addolorata e ferita…il dolore che provava, per la perdita, e la sofferenza, per il comportamento assurdo del suo amico, che aveva mostrato, di proposito, a quel pubblico di estranei, un pezzo di filmato della sua festa di matrimonio, per esporla alla gogna, insieme al Falco, a causa della notte di sesso appena trascorsa.

Se ne rammaricò, moltissimo; nell'imbarazzo generale, percepì il calore della mano di Barton, poggiatasi sulla propria coscia, poco sopra il ginocchio. Alzò il viso e lui le sorrise, con tenerezza, sperando di rassicurarla, di lenire il tormento interiore ed il senso di colpa che l'avvolgeva. Sapeva cosa provasse; tuttavia, biasimo, no…quel giorno non ne voleva. Già era stata la vita a condannarli, ci mancava la morale di un amico, per lui un perfetto sconosciuto.

Ci pensò Stark a risolvere l'en passe 'Mi interessa altro, spicciati, agente' ammonì Mulder, intanto che le immagini richieste comparivano sullo schermo.

'Eccole!' Fox le mostrò, una dietro l'altra, lentamente.

'Ha una forma strana per essere una sonda, sembra più un aereo; anzi, assomiglia ad un uccello!' Banner si meravigliò.

Rafflesia intervenne 'La sagoma di un volatile garantisce aerodinamicità ed agevola l'entrata nel tunnel stellare…ci siamo ispirati…ad un falco' mormorò, incredula. Non ci aveva mai riflettuto, prima d'allora.

'Cavolo, stamattina non mi pare casuale!' ridacchiò Nat.

'Romanoff…rimaniamo seri. Di solito, le sonde non prevedono piloti, vengono lanciate in orbita e percorrono la loro traiettoria, guidate da terra. Potreste progettarne una, che possa essere comandata da un equipaggio? Utilizzando, perfezionato, il motore a termoreazione del Quinjet?' Stark li sollecitò.

'E' possibile; complicato, ma possibile! Con quale scopo?' la mora era molto curiosa.

'Tornare indietro nel tempo, riprendere le Gemme dell'Infinito, uccidere Thanos e ripristinare il mondo come lo conoscevamo, facendo rivivere le persone che amavamo e che abbiamo perso!' Tony fu assertivo e loro sette si ammutolirono.

Tony aveva parlato del progetto, per ore. Aveva discusso e sbraitato. A tutte le opposizioni di Fox, Rafflesia e Bruce aveva controbattuto, saccente e molto preparato.

Gli altri, attoniti, assistevano a quel combattimento verbale, ognuno coi propri fantasmi. Steve ricordava il compagno Bucky, che si sgretolava, facendo il suo nome; Clint la sua famiglia, al completo, che volava via, nell'aria. Thor l'adorato fratello Loki, che si era sacrificato per salvarlo.

Stark aveva chiuso la discussione, ribadendo il concetto, che aveva ripetuto fin dall'inizio. Non avevano nulla da perdere e quella era l'unica idea concreta a cui era arrivato, l'unica strada percorribile. Dovevano tentare, a qualunque costo: progettazione, realizzazione e volo…e il resto. Pacchetto completo. Li aveva lasciati così, in tarda serata, confermando che, dal giorno successivo, si sarebbero buttati a capofitto nel programma prestabilito, nessuno escluso.

Non si erano mossi dal tavolo, nemmeno per mangiare, e, alla fine, si erano salutati, mestamente, ognuno diretto a casa propria, con le luci e le ombre che il piano aveva creato nei loro cuori.

A qualunque costo...Le risuonava, nella testa, la frase di Tony, intanto che apriva la stanza d'albergo, con la chiave magnetica, Fox, alle spalle, che le faceva ancora gli occhiacci, per la storia del Falco...l'agente Barton...il collega dava per scontato che si sarebbero rivisti, in auto, quella mattina, senza avere la minima idea di quanto sarebbe accaduto più tardi.

Il suo viso era trasfigurato ai racconti e propositi di Stark. Era affranto, sconfortato e speranzoso, nello stesso tempo.

Lei aveva preferito non coinvolgerlo ulteriormente, non essendo nemmeno certa se volesse vederlo ancora, se fosse giusto frequentarsi, fare quel sesso selvaggio. Ridacchiò, fra sé, struccandosi ed indossando il pigiama, al ricordo dei momenti passati insieme. Quelli non offuscati dal vino, per lo meno. E non erano pochi.

Si stese sul letto, accendendo la tv, per seguire il notiziario. Aveva la mente vuota, nemmeno riusciva a concentrarsi sulle parole del conduttore. Avrebbe dovuto ordinare la cena, eppure non aveva voglia di telefonare, forse poteva accontentarsi del frigo bar. Udì bussare alla porta, credendo fosse Mulder, venuto per scusarsi.

Aprendo, si trovò, invece, davanti Clint, un cartone gigante in una mano, nell'altra, una busta zeppa di lattine 'Ciao, piccola...è la pizza più buona di New York...hai già mangiato?' le domandò, allegro, con un sorriso sincero.

'No...Entra' si spostò, per farlo passare. Aveva bisogno di quello...della sua presenza, della sua compagnia...e del resto! E si era materializzato, come per magia! Non era un caso.

'Bel pigiamino, ti dona' squadrò l'infantile casacca rosa confetto, con i fiorellini blu, prendendola in giro.

'Spiritoso!' rise, a crepapelle, aiutandolo con le bevande.

'Dove poggio la pizza?' chiese, togliendo la giacca di pelle.

'Qui...' indicò il centro del letto, spenta la tv, sedendosi, dalla parte che già occupava in precedenza. Barton slacciò le scarpe da ginnastica e si mise all'altro lato, scalzo.

'Hai avuto un'ottima idea, ho una fame da lupi' alzò la parte superiore del cartone e prese una fetta, addentandola 'Eccezionale, buonissima...grazie...'.

L'uomo fece altrettanto. Al quarto spicchio ed alla seconda bibita, rigorosamente analcolica, il Falco si confidò 'Quando sono tornato a casa, ho visto questa...' dalla tasca dei jeans, tolse la catenina d'oro e gliela porse. 'Era posata davanti la foto dei miei figli...ho pensato che la rivolessi e fosse un'ottima scusa, per venire qui. Rafflesia, sentivo che dovevo stare con te. Passare la notte con te. A fare ciò che vorrai. Anche solo dormire...non mi importa, basta che stiamo insieme!' temeva la risposta.

'Certo, quello che vuoi...' lo carezzò, sulla mano tatuata. Sapeva bene cosa significasse essersi tanto aperto, con un carattere introverso, forte ed arrogante come il suo.

'Ero preoccupato…visti i discorsi di Stark. Sei turbata?'.

'Il suo progetto è al limite della follia…debbo ragionare da scienziata; tuttavia, ha ragione sul motto che ripeteva di continuo…a qualunque costo. Impegniamoci, facciamolo, e vediamo dove ci condurrà, senza troppe speranze, per non illuderci' fu razionale.

'Mi sembra una buona argomentazione. Vale per entrambi. Farei di tutto, per poter tornare indietro… evitando di soffrire ancora…E per il gesto di Fox, il filmato, intendo? Sei pentita?' doveva chiederlo, doveva.

'Come sai, io e Mulder ci siamo conosciuti in Accademia. Abbiamo legato molto, con tante affinità in comune. La nostra stranezza e genialità allontanava i compagni di corso e ci siamo ritrovati uniti. Frequentavo già Jason e, incredibilmente, e per fortuna, i due uomini che mi riempivano la vita, sono diventati inseparabili. Si sono piaciuti subito, a pelle, pur essendo diversi. Fox ha sofferto e soffre per la sua perdita. Non mi aspettavo un comportamento tanto infantile, però lo comprendo. Non lo giustifico, mi ha fatto sentire una poco di buono e non lo sono...ciò che ho fatto con te, lo volevo tanto e quindi no...nessun pentimento!' concluse, serena, fissandolo coi suoi occhi brillanti.

Meno male! 'Eravate insieme, quando si è dissolto?' la interpellò.

'No, ero al lavoro, alla sede dell'F.B.I.; mio marito si era laureato in economia e faceva il broker a Boston, una carriera veloce. Aveva già una sua società. Si trovava lì, con dei clienti e dei collaboratori, al momento della dissolvenza...la segretaria ha recuperato la sua fede e me l'ha fatta avere' con tristezza, guardò l'anello che teneva in mano 'la società continua ad essere operativa, con metà dipendenti. Jason ne sarebbe felice, ci si era buttato anima e corpo; tu li hai visti dissolversi, invece...per questo me lo hai chiesto' lo aveva intuito, dall'inizio.

'Sei un'ottima profiler...è così. Da tempo mi ero ritirato dalla vita lavorativa, lasciando gli Avengers. Non sapevo nulla del Wakanda e di Thanos. Stavamo facendo un picnic, vicino la nostra fattoria. Ero con mia figlia, le insegnavo a tirare con l'arco. All'improvviso, ho sentito un rumore, il famoso schiocco, nella testa...la mia bambina si è polverizzata, davanti i miei occhi. Mi sono voltato e ho visto dissolversi mia moglie, seduta a terra su una coperta, ed i ragazzi, che giocavano, tentando di far volare un aquilone. Non ho nemmeno corso, verso di loro, né mai cercato, fra l'erba, la fede di Laura, l'ho lasciata lì...avevo capito che era accaduto qualcosa di irrimediabile. Si era dissolto pure il mio cuore, insieme a loro. Sono scappato dalla fattoria, qualche giorno dopo. Ho girovagato, senza meta, in cerca di vendetta ed emozioni forti…sono diventato un assassino della peggior specie…in quel periodo, ho fatto il tatuaggio' mosse il braccio 'poi Nat mi ha trovato ed eccomi qui' finì il triste racconto, gli occhi vacui.

'Clint...' lo sollecitò.

'Sì?'.

'Era brava tua figlia… con l'arco?' dolcissima, lo chiese.

Era una donna deliziosa e sensibile e pronunciò le uniche parole che avrebbero potuto lenire il suo dolore infinito 'La migliore, dopo di me' sorrise, guardandola, una luce ardente nelle iridi azzurre. Le porse la mano sinistra, una proposta evidente, di rimanere assieme.

Rafflesia sgombrò il letto dal cartone della pizza e mise la catenina nel primo cassetto del comodino. Afferrò la mano di Barton e lo trasse a sé.

Lui si stese nel letto, al suo fianco, intanto che spegneva la luce. La moretta si avvicinò e lo abbracciò, la testa sul petto. Stettero in quella posizione, svegli, fermi ed immobili, per molte ore, in preda ad una forte emozione, guancia a guancia, respiro a respiro, anima ad anima.

'Agente, il tuo pigiama è proprio bellino...quello che hai sotto… di più...' alle due di notte, il Falco si era deciso. Le aveva sollevato la maglia, per carezzarle la pelle profumata e morbida, da sotto la stoffa; cerchi concentrici sulle mammelline, le strizzava, le solleticava.

La stava facendo impazzire, il respiro pesante sul collo 'Pensavo avremmo dormito' Rafflesia sussurrò, a voce bassa.

'Non ho mai desiderato nessuna donna come desidero te...mai...ho pensato a questi, tutto il giorno' le sfiorò, i capezzoli, diventati due punte di freccia, fra le sue dita e nella sua testa.

'Arciere, mi è passato il sonno' avvicinò il viso, al suo, per farsi baciare...l'inizio di un'altra notte infuocata!

'Grazie' Clint, il solo candido asciugamani a cingere i fianchi dopo la doccia, si rivolse al cameriere dell'albergo che gli aveva portato la colazione in camera, prendendo il carello delle vivande. Lo colpì l'occhiata alla sua nudità ed al tatuaggio, meno spiacevole di quella dell'agente Mulder, che uscendo dalla propria stanza, lo trafisse…peggio dei dardi che lanciava lui! Con lo sguardo disgustato di chi voleva farlo sentire colpevole, camminò lentamente e lo squadrò, dalla cresta di capelli ai piedi scalzi.

'Buon appetito' sibilò, ironico, una smorfietta.

'Ciao, Fox. Ci vediamo alla base' rispose Barton, tentando di mantenere la calma, intanto che si richiudeva la porta alle spalle. 'Il tuo collega è un vero stronzo, la prossima volta gli spacco la faccia, credimi…' non avrebbe dovuto dirlo '…scusa…'.

'Quando ci si mette, è terrificante, concordo' Rafflesia, con l'accappatoio, versò il caffè nelle tazze di porcellana sfaccettata e ne portò una al Falco, accostato di fronte la finestra. Guardava fuori, la fronte poggiata sul vetro.

'Bevi, prima che si raffreddi e non pensarci' lo consigliò.

Lui fece un sorso e si rimise nella posizione iniziale; la moretta lo baciò sulla scapola e lo cinse, con entrambe le braccia, da dietro. Clint le prese la destra e la portò alle labbra, per ricambiare.

'Vedrai, il resto della giornata andrà meglio…' lo rassicurò, poco convinta.

Meglio…assolutamente no. Tony aveva deciso di giocare a carte scoperte. A seguito della confessione del piano ai suoi colleghi e subalterni, vecchi e nuovi, si era ritrovato a dettagliare la sua folle elucubrazione mentale.

'Da stamattina, come vi ho anticipato, vi dedicherete al nuovo progetto. Vi riepilogo le mie intenzioni; ieri vi ho visto perplessi! Quando si parla di un buco nero, che è distante dalla Terra ventiseimila anni luce...beh, quello stesso buco nero è ovviamente, sulla linea temporale, ventiseimila anni avanti a noi! Chiaro?'.

Annuirono.

'Se vi fosse un modo di raggiungerlo, ci troveremmo indietro nel tempo...' continuò.

'Tony, è impossibile viaggiare alla velocità della luce, non l'ha mai fatto nessuno, non ci arriveremo mai' Mulder si alterò, come il giorno precedente.

'Quando ingloberete il motore a termoreazione nel velivolo modificato, staremo a vedere chi ha ragione...saremo sotto la velocità della luce ma piuttosto rapidi…' obiettò il Capo.

'Pure funzionasse, non si può percorrere lo spazio a ritroso, senza una mappa stellare…' Rafflesia spiegò.

'Sì, invece, genio; è come il principio del Nastro di Möbius!' se ne uscì.

'Ieri non lo hai detto…' la moretta era esterrefatta, Fox si era alzato in piedi.

'Che roba è?' fece Thor.

'Le superfici ordinarie, ossia le superfici che, nella vita quotidiana, siamo abituati ad osservare, hanno sempre due facce, per cui è sempre possibile percorrerne idealmente una, senza mai raggiungere l'altra. Nel caso del nastro di Möbius, invece, tale principio viene a mancare: esiste un solo lato e un solo bordo. Dopo aver percorso un giro, ci si trova dalla parte opposta. Solo dopo averne percorsi due ci ritroviamo sul lato iniziale. Quindi si potrebbe passare da una superficie a quella "dietro", senza attraversare il nastro e senza saltare il bordo, semplicemente camminando a lungo...noi cammineremo lungo l'asse del tempo, grazie alla nostra super velocità, muovendoci verso il famoso buco nero…' Tony si era impegnato a spiegare concetti astrusi, con parole semplici.

'Ripetimi la destinazione, per piacere!' Bruce lo interpellò: il suo fratello scienziato era impazzito!

'La mia idea è studiare delle tappe temporali, lo faremo insieme nei prossimi giorni. Ci fermeremo nei punti della storia in cui è presumibile recuperare le Gemme. Le prenderemo, ricomponendo il Guanto, e schioccheremo le dita prima di Thanos, scoriandolando lui e ripristinando il mondo com'era' asserì, fomentato 'Banner, Tyler e Mulder, voi modificherete i disegni della sonda, che dovrà diventare un vero e proprio velivolo, inserendoci il motore. Clint e Natasha, vi eserciterete a pilotare nel simulatore di volo, in condizioni molto diverse da quelle a cui siete abituati nel jet. Rafflesia, Fox, avete un minimo di esperienza alla guida di un'aeronave?'.

'No' lei fu secca, nella risposta.

'Conviene, allora, che la strumentazione sia più semplice possibile…così sarà facile anche per voi pilotare!' li avvisò 'i colleghi vi insegneranno'.

'Perché? Hai già Romanoff e Barton' la mora ne indagò le intenzioni.

'Se non ti è chiaro, nel passaggio temporale, andrete tutti…anzi andremo'.

'Almeno sii sincero. Pensi che i tuoi moriranno? Non sai come tornare indietro? Non si tratta di aver timore di andare al massacro, ma almeno ammetti che ci stai proponendo una missione suicida!' Rafflesia lo disse, con un filo di voce.

'Bingo! Mica è un picnic! Noi Avengers siamo messi meglio nel combattimento; scenderemo a recuperare le Gemme e, onestamente, non immagino con quali esiti. Lo scopo non è sopravvivere, ma ricomporre il Guanto dell'Infinito e che ci sia almeno un Vendicatore in grado di utilizzarlo. Ognuno di noi farà delle ore al simulatore, ma ho bisogno di qualcuno che guidi The Hawk e lo conosca a menadito, se dovesse accaderci qualcosa...' ammise.

'Scusa? Come lo hai chiamato?' Mulder sgranò gli occhi.

'Guarda e dimmi tu stesso… ogni minuto è prezioso e mi ero avvantaggiato, personalmente; la scocca è già quasi pronta, vi passerò le tavole' con un telecomando, sollevò un avvolgibile, che aprì la loro visuale sull'enorme hangar della base; accanto al Quinjet, il guscio che aveva la sagoma di un rapace, uguale a quella del progetto dei due agenti, a cui decine di tecnici si stavano dedicando. Avvitavano, saldavano, battevano sul metallo…

Rimasero senza fiato…Stark era parecchio avanti, in effetti!

'Ha la forma di un falco, Barton è il primo pilota, da sempre…The Hawk è il nome giusto, l'ho voluto battezzare così' Tony sentenziò.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITOLO 6 APPARTENGO A TE, FALCO!**

Rafflesia, Fox e Bruce, con una minima collaborazione di Tony, progettavano quasi per l'intera giornata. Inserire il motore di creazione Stark-Banner all'interno di The Hawk non era stato complesso. La parte più difficile era l'assemblaggio globale e la maledetta ampolla di iridio. Le prove effettuate non erano andate a buon fine…si surriscaldava ed alla fine si lesionava.

'Su, non fate quelle facce...sempre depressi e musoni' Nat, fiduciosa nelle loro capacità, era entrata nel laboratorio, cartone di pizza alla mano, i colleghi Avengers al seguito.

'Veniamo a sfamarvi, portiamo cibo per il cervello' il Falco fece una battuta e l'occhiolino alla Tyler. L'idea della pizza era stata sua, sapeva l'adorasse.

'É da stamattina, a colazione, che non tocchiamo cibo, ottimo!' il professore si alzò, per servirsi, e così gli altri.

'Allora, lo schifo di simulatore?' domandò la mora.

'É arduo, lo hai provato' Steve confermò i dubbi.

'Ho rimesso l'anima. Sono poco portata per pilotare...' ammise la donna.

'É questione di tempo e di abituarsi alle condizioni' Clint, che riusciva benissimo, la incoraggiò.

'Il tempo è la variabile; dobbiamo fare in fretta, per perfezionare The Hawk e noi stessi'.

'Ti aiuterò io, tranquilla...' abbozzò un sorriso pieno di promesse.

Fox si inquietò 'Basta! Non me posso più delle vostre stucchevolezze. Mi fate venire il voltastomaco. Teneteci fuori, anzi tenetemi...tu soprattutto' si rivolse alla sua amica 'Non pensavo di arrivare a fare questo discorso, non sono tuo padre! Come fai a comportarti così? Ad andarci a letto, a stare insieme a lui? E' la persona più antipatica e pedante che abbia mai conosciuto, e per di più è un uomo sposato...pure tu, visto che lo hai scordato, meglio ricordartelo'.

Rafflesia era ammutolita, costretta, suo malgrado, a vergognarsi di ciò che stava vivendo, un'altra volta. Sposata, altresì, era un parolone…vedova da cinque anni!

Il suo collega proseguì, uno schiacciasassi 'Tu, Falco! Apparentemente disperato per la tua famiglia, hai ammazzato centinaia di persone, in ogni parte del mondo… giustiziere del cazzo… è bastato scoparti una femmina in calore, per dimenticare tutto?' lo aggredì, verbalmente, pesante.

Erano a New York da un mese esatto e aveva tenuto d'occhio la sua amica del cuore. Ospitava Barton, in albergo, moltissime notti, data la vicinanza con la sede del New S.H.I.E.L.D., e le sere che ne mancava, era certo fosse nell'appartamento di lui. Entrambi giravano con uno zaino, che conteneva i propri oggetti personali, il minimo indispensabile per un cambio. Era diventata una relazione stabile, seria; lui sentiva salire la bile ed era sbottato, molto sgarbato e volgare.

Rogers seppe cosa sarebbe accaduto, alla prima sillaba pronunciata dal federale; figurarsi se Clint gliele mandava a dire!

Quest'ultimo scattò verso Mulder, lo colpì al viso, con un sinistro spaventoso, e lo fece vacillare, vistosamente. Era allenato, Mulder; il Falco parecchio superiore.

L'agente non riuscì nemmeno a difendersi; Barton lo immobilizzò, a novanta gradi, sulla scrivania di Banner, con la schiena piegata.

'Adesso lo dai il culo agli Avengers, stronzo? Non ti permettere mai più! Che ne sai, di ciò che proviamo?' guardò Rafflesia, distrutta.

Fox mormorò, in lacrime, senza reagire 'Sei una merda, Barton; Jason, invece, era fantastico ed era…mio amico' singhiozzò 'Mi manca e non riesco a farmene una ragione...'.

Steve si avvicinò e poggiò la mano sul braccio tatuato, per fermare l'Avenger, che già si era comunque bloccato, desistendo da un ulteriore confronto fisico; pur fuori dai gangheri, si era ugualmente impietosito davanti al dolore di quell'uomo sincero, che avrebbe voluto picchiare a sangue. Lo lasciò libero e l'altro si voltò.

La Tyler si mosse verso il collega, per sincerarsi stesse bene; la allontanò con una spinta, l'ennesima smorfia di disgusto.

Clint sbuffò la sua rabbia e la sua inquietudine, fuori dai polmoni, come una locomotiva e minacciò il federale 'Agente Mulder, ascoltami con attenzione, perché non lo ripeterò una seconda volta. Dal primo giorno, ho sopportato i tuoi atteggiamenti ed i tuoi modi sgradevoli. Come hai detto, ho compiuto azioni riprovevoli, forse spinto dalle motivazioni giuste. Sia chiaro però che non ho mai giudicato nessuno in vita mia, figuriamoci un amico e nella maniera in cui ti sei permesso. Non posso chiederti di metterti nei nostri panni e ti auguro di non esserci neanche per un minuto; di una sola cosa, ti prego. Non ferire più Rafflesia, con parole o comportamenti come quelli che hai tenuto finora; in caso contrario, finirò il lavoro iniziato oggi...è una promessa...'. Lo fissò, duro, girò sui tacchi, fece una carezza sulla guancia della moretta ed uscì, senza cenare.

Gli Avengers terminarono di mangiare la pizza, in silenzio.

Fox, tornando dal bagno, dove si era lavato il viso, sedette accanto alla Tyler 'Ho esagerato, scusami...'. Provò, mortificato. Era diventato un moralista bigotto ed aveva sfogato con lei, con loro, le proprie frustrazioni personali connesse a lutti, perdite e dissolvenza.

'Non importa...passami un'altra fetta di pizza, così mi rimetto al lavoro; fra un'oretta vorrei tornare in hotel, a dormire un pochino...' lo esortò, per chiudere il conflitto. Le importava, però…tentò di dissimulare i propri sentimenti. Le sue frasi avevano disintegrato, in un lampo, ogni grammo di felicità che le era caduta dal cielo come un dono, quando i suoi occhi avevano incrociato quelli del Falco, dal vetro della sala comando della base.

Clint era scappato e l'aveva attesa nella camera dell'albergo, di cui aveva la chiave magnetica.

Stesisi a letto, entrambi tesissimi, le aveva tolto la giacca del pigiama, per farle un massaggio rilassante.

'Sei nervosa?' era preoccupato, alla luce dello scontro che aveva avuto con Mulder, durante la cena.

'Detesto litigare, con chicchessia, figuriamoci col mio amico più caro. Ugualmente, sentirvi discutere…oggi pensavo che lo avresti ucciso, per …' non riusciva a parlarne, non voleva.

'Ha ragione Fox, ha capito perfettamente quello che provo, e lo usa contro di me, per difendere la causa di tuo marito, che non può farlo…' era semplice, come ragionamento.

Non replicò, era abbastanza ferita dai commenti che aveva ascoltato.

'Sei così bella...' prese il suo capezzolo sinistro, fra le mani, per giocarci 'non sono mai stato tanto coinvolto con qualcuna, piccola, nemmeno con mia moglie...'.

'Non dirlo...te lo avevo già chiesto ed insisti sempre' lo pregò. Odiava paragoni di quel tipo.

'É la verità e ciò che sento, perché mentire...e tu?'.

'Io cosa?' aveva compreso, perfettamente, dove volesse arrivare.

'Con tuo marito... è come farlo con me?' chiese, serio e glaciale.

'Mi avvalgo della facoltà di non rispondere...' rise, augurandosi smettesse. Era diventato insistente, su quell'argomento e la litigata furibonda lo aveva aizzato.

'Non puoi...' si gettò, come un folle, con la testa in mezzo ai seni e prese in bocca il capezzolo, che stava ancora tormentando, con una foga che la stupì. Lo morse, quasi a sangue, sentendola lamentarsi e rabbrividire allo stesso tempo.

'Com'era, con tuo marito? Uguale?' gridò, inquieto.

Rafflesia non disse nulla; passò la mano sulla cresta di capelli castani, affettuosa. Clint era insieme profondamente insicuro ed arrogante, una commistione irresistibile.

Lui si infervorò di più...con forza, le tirò giù gli slip che rimasero a metà coscia, per poi liberarla. Le spalancò le gambe, veemente, e la penetrò, con le dita della mano, un movimento maschio e veloce, profondo, affondando, al contempo, la testa sulla sua intimità. Trovò il suo dolcetto in rilievo gonfio e lucido di umori, il suo paradiso personale...ci passò la lingua sopra e lo chiese ancora 'É meglio con me? Ti lecco meglio?' incavolato e in attesa, di una risposta verbale, che non arrivò.

Gli giunse sul viso, invece, un rivolo di umori profumati; udì sussulti trattenuti, percepì le contrazioni uterine sulle sue dita...gli parve sufficiente, come responso, ma voleva di più, voleva che ammettesse ciò che provava per lui…ne aveva bisogno, gli insulti di Mulder erano stati tremendi da digerire.

'Basta, ora facciamo sul serio' in ginocchio, davanti a lei, si tolse i boxer, l'erezione più maestosa e perfetta che gli avesse visto.

La mora sentì un lunghissimo brivido, dalla punta dei capelli alle dita dei piedi, un misto di paura ed eccitazione profonda.

Le si avvicinò velocemente, con la mano sinistra dietro il collo, per guardarla dritta nelle ametiste. Un bacio travolgente, carnale, unione di lingue e di anime. La prese, con tutta la forza che possedeva, sbattendola sul materasso, un colpo di bacino via l'altro.

Le parve udire il rumore delle loro ossa che si infrangevano...guaì, sofferente.

Clint si fermò, un attimo, incerto.

'Continua...'lo pregò, un lieve sussurro; il dolore che le stava infliggendo era nulla, rispetto al piacere che provava.

Il partner ricominciò la pressione violenta, lo sfregamento di ogni lembo di pelle...imperterrito, animalesco, fin quando poté resistere, scoppiando in un fiotto di squisitezza, un attimo prima di chiederle, per l'ennesima volta 'Era così bello, con tuo marito?'.

Nemmeno in quel frangente, gli fu difficile comprendere quali sarebbero state le sue parole, se le avesse pronunciate... l'aveva stretto a sé, travolta da un orgasmo sfrenato, appena il suo seme caldo l'aveva invasa.

Il Falco, in silenzio, uscì da lei, per rimirarla, in ginocchio...i capezzoli massacrati dalla sua bocca, l'intimità sollecitata, ricoperta del suo piacere, unitamente a secrezioni rosee, presenti pure sul proprio sesso. Le aveva rubato la verginità una seconda volta, era il suo primo uomo, in una vita successiva...ansimando, gli occhi azzurri fissi nei suoi, si augurò di non averle fatto troppo male. 'Scusa…' bisbigliò.

Rafflesia lo scrutava, tentando di ritrovare un barlume di lucidità. Si sentiva legata a lui, profondamente, al di là dell'amplesso, al di là dell'atto sessuale che avevano condiviso. Era la sua donna, non c'erano dubbi, dall'attimo in cui i loro sguardi si erano incontrati...se le cose fossero potute andare in modo diverso...forse...allontanò pensieri e speranze di un futuro insieme, per vivere quel momento, quell'attimo di eterno, materializzatosi fra i loro due cuori.

Le uscì l'unica frase che avesse un senso, nella sua testa 'Appartengo a te, Falco!'.

Lui, in attesa, si emozionò. I battiti accelerati nel torace, si avvicinò, per sfiorarle le labbra. Scendendo verso il suo volto, vide gli occhi violetti colmi di lacrime, e di quei sentimenti che riusciva, a stento, a trattenere. La sbaciucchiò, per pulirla con la bocca, gustando, felice e disperato, il sapore salato del suo dolore e del loro amore inespresso ed inesprimibile.

'Piccola mia...come faremo?' si lamentò, scivolandole affianco, preoccupato dal futuro incombente.

'Sono stanca morta! Tra progettare al computer, ore ed ore, ed il simulatore di volo, mi sento a pezzi...' Rafflesia, esausta, si lamentò; erano le sette passate e stavano andando via dalla base, dopo ore di intenso lavoro.

'Sono giornate pesanti, fisicamente e psicologicamente...propongo un'attività per...svagarci!' Barton aveva avuto un'idea.

'Di che tipo?' chiese, ironica.

'Non è ciò che pensi' ridacchiò, facendo lo stupido 'mi vedi come un pervertito, un maniaco sessuale!'.

'Nooooo, figuriamoci. È che sei sempre...pronto, mettiamola così' rispose, per le rime.

'Solo perché la mercanzia è irresistibile...' le dette uno schiaffetto sul sedere, giocoso e allegro.

'Che maleducato!' si sbellicò, dalle risate.

'Il maleducato stasera ti farà divertire moltissimo, seguimi!' la prese per mano, senza rivelarle la meta, e, in una decina di minuti, arrivarono ad una sala giochi. Fuori, adolescenti che fumavano e bevevano.

'Che posto è?' intanto che la trascinava all'interno e i ragazzi la squadravano, si lamentò.

'Su, non fare la schizzinosa, genietto, e non mi dire che questo non ti piace' indicò il gioco dell'air hockey!

Capì di aver colto nel segno, vedendo brillare le due ametiste 'In effetti, lo adoro...ci giocavo da ragazzina! Sarà una lotta all'ultimo sangue, Barton, preparati!'.

'Vado a prendere i gettoni' si allontanò, per cambiare i soldi.

'In quantità!' lo pregò; si tolse la giacca, nel locale faceva molto caldo. I leggins scuri ed attillati, sopra gli stivaletti neri, col tacco alto, ed il top leggermente scollato di seta azzurra attirarono l'attenzione di alcuni giovani presenti.

'Ti va una partita, bambolina?' le propose uno di loro, muovendosi verso di lei.

La mora scosse la testa 'No, grazie'.

'Dai, solo una...' quello insiste'.

'Sparisci...' Clint, il tatuaggio ed i muscoli a vista, lo sibilò al tipo, che faceva lo splendido 'la signora è già accompagnata...'.

'Scusa, amico...sei un uomo fortunato!' con una battuta sciocca, si dileguò.

'Falco, mica sarai un tantino geloso?' Rafflesia lo prese in giro, appositamente, e lui, permaloso com'era, si inalberò ancora di più.

'Non devi!' la donna gli piazzò le mani sul torace, le fece scorrere, in maniera sensuale verso le spalle, lo abbracciò, e lo baciò sulla bocca...un lunghissimo e passionale bacio, con i ragazzi che fischiavano, dal balcone del bar.

'Sei pazza, ci guardano tutti' la rimproverò, gli occhi zeppi di felicità e soddisfazione. Era fantastica e capiva al volo ciò di cui aveva bisogno; era una dote innata, una sensibilità personale e particolare, al di là del talento nel profiling.

'Un po' pazzerella, sì, puoi giurarci...giochiamo?' si piazzò al tavolo da hockey.

Era piuttosto brava, Barton eccezionale. Le piacque che non la fece mai vincere di proposito. Alternarono decine di giochi. Flipper e persino un vecchio biliardino...la Tyler era sudatissima e sorridente 'Da tanto non mi divertivo così, hai avuto ragione a insistere per venire; devo bere qualcosa, andiamo al bar'.

'Posso prendere una birra?' le chiese malizioso, appena sedutosi.

'Certo, perché no?' non aveva colto il senso della questione, in quell'attimo.

'Non ero sicuro di poterti baciare, in caso contrario, astemia come sei...e non posso vivere senza baciarti...per cui, dimmelo adesso e rinuncerò ad un sana bevuta' era sempre attento al suo problema ed era stato dolcissimo.

'Ti bacerei, comunque; non esagerare, però, ti voglio lucido, per stanotte, rimani in te!' lo schernì.

'Te lo prometto...' la sbaciucchiò, intanto che ordinava.

'Mi piace questo posto. Ci vieni spesso?'.

'A volte, coi colleghi; cazzeggiando, scarichiamo la tensione...il più fomentato è Rogers, non ci crederesti mai...' spiegò.

Presi l'uno dall'altra e dalla fitta conversazione, non si erano accorti che proprio Steve, Mulder e Tony erano sopraggiunti e li osservavano, dall'entrata della sala giochi.

'Certo, non mi aspettavo proprio di trovarli qui...' il Capitano era sorpreso.

'Perché no? A volte li sento chiacchierare; sai, fanno cose normali, nel tempo libero, quel poco che vi lascio. Capitano, hai il chiodo fisso di immaginarteli esclusivamente a letto; la loro relazione o quello che è o può essere, invece, è andata parecchio avanti, oserei dire che è consolidata!' asserì Stark.

'Mi sento uno schifo, ragazzi. Le ho fatto la paternale e l'ho trattata molto male...e pure il Falco. Quando li vedo assieme, così felici, me ne pento' Mulder si rammaricò.

'Già. Hanno sofferto e soffrono per la perdita delle loro famiglie' Rogers concordò 'e Clint… siamo amici eppure discutiamo di continuo. Da quando frequenta Rafflesia è più tranquillo, meno aggressivo, meno sgarbato'.

'Non è solo questo; con invidia, mi chiedo quand'è che sono stato così felice...voi?' il federale era in vena di confidenze.

'Molto tempo fa...' Tony era amareggiato. La dissolvenza gli aveva tolto tanto, a livello morale. Aveva Pepper, aveva sua figlia Morgan, la gioia della sua vita; però aveva perso Peter…ed il resto.

'Mai...tranne quando ero con Bucky' sussurrò il Capitano, alzando la mano destra verso Barton, che lo aveva intercettato.

'Ciao...' la mora era un po' in imbarazzo. Lei e Fox non si erano chiariti e non desiderava vederlo fuori dal lavoro. Per di più, con Clint si stavano divertendo come pazzi, ed avrebbe volentieri continuato la serata da soli.

'Ciao, amica mia' le circondò le spalle, con un braccio, sedendole accanto, stranamente affettuoso.

I colleghi fecero un saluto generale, osservando Barton, in difficoltà anch'egli.

'Propongo una sfida, per rompere il ghiaccio' Mulder sghignazzò, sembrava tornato quello dei vecchi tempi.

'Di che tipo?'.

'Spettrali contro Avengers! Che altro? Li stracciamo, socia!'.

'Si può fare...' Stark si mosse, verso l'area giochi, timoroso di essere stato sfidato dai geni dell'FBI.

'Voi due alla volta…siete e tre, e vi dovrete alternare' la mora tentò di portare acqua al suo mulino.

'Va bene, sei la solita rompiscatole precisina!' Clint dovette arrendersi all'evidenza.

Dopo un'ora di giochi di tutti i tipi, erano stremati e quasi pari.

'Basta, non ne posso più…ho le braccia che mi fanno male, tra biliardino e air hockey! Da adolescente, reggevo meglio questi ritmi, ero instancabile' la Tyler suggerì di fermarsi. Si era fatto tardi, ed il giorno seguente li attendeva l'abituale e pesante routine.

'Falco, hai mostrato, alla fanciulla qui presente, la tua bravura al tiro a freccette? Prima di andare via, devi esibirti!' Steve lo spronò.

'Veramente no; visto com'è finita la prima volta, soprassiedo! È come rubare caramelle ai bambini...' fu sincero.

'Mi piacerebbe tanto vederti all'opera. Per favore!' Rafflesia si voltò verso di lui, incuriosita…quando lo guardava con il suo sguardo ammaliatore e quel bel sorriso sensuale non poteva negarle alcunché. Abdicò. 'Solo una partita'.

'É uno spettacolo da non perdere...' sottolineò Stark.

Clint, pagata la quota, si mise in posizione, davanti al gabbiotto, e, in pochi secondi, fece nove centri con nove diverse freccette colorate, uno dietro l'altro. Una macchina da guerra di estrema precisione! E tra un tripudio di applausi e fischi dei clienti della sala giochi.

Il gestore si compimento' 'Mai assistito a nulla del genere...hai ottenuto novecento punti, che corrispondono a questo premio; se non piace alla tua ragazza' indicò la Tyler 'puoi scegliere qualcos'altro' gli passò un morbido pupazzo, a forma di falco, lungo una ventina di centimetri. Le ali e la cresta beige chiaro, il becco grigio, due pietre azzurre a definire gli occhi, ed un nastrino viola su una delle due zampette palmate…una somiglianza stupefacente con colui che ne portava il nome di battaglia.

La moretta e i colleghi, basiti, fissarono il pelouche, in silenzio. A nessuno parve un caso. 'Lo teniamo, grazie' Rafflesia rispose, a nome di tutti.

Barton glielo consegnò, emozionato, e lei lo rimirò, assorta, stringendolo a sé, teneramente 'Abbiamo trovato la mascotte di The Hawk!'.

Sentì gli altri annuire, la mano sinistra del Falco nella sua destra.

'Smettila di limonare col pupazzo!' in albergo, Clint la fissava, dalla porta del aperta del bagno, lavandosi i denti; era nuda, stupenda, e lo aspettava, stesa sul talamo, sorridendogli…appoggiato addosso, all'altezza del seno, il pelouche che aveva vinto un'ora prima.

'Uhm…la tua gelosia sta arrivando a dei livelli che non avrei mai creduto…' lo canzonò 'è molto carino...ti somiglia'.

'Tu sei carina…carina è riduttivo. Il senso è che sei carina in ogni cosa. Stasera mi sono divertito tanto, ho staccato la mente. Quando siamo insieme, mi sento leggero, felice, completo. Era veramente moltissimo tempo che non provavo queste sensazioni. E credimi, non si tratta della dissolvenza, o del fatto che mia moglie si sia volatilizzata. Non vuoi sentirtelo dire ed io non desidero discuterne ancora…ma…con lei non sono mai stato così…era diverso…' confessò, sincero e pacato, per una volta. Era una riflessione dell'anima.

'Che vuoi dire?' lo aveva intuito.

'Che ciò che ho con te, comunque lo voglia etichettare, è meglio. E che io, insieme a te, sono…migliore…ti suona?' non era riuscito ad esprimersi in maniera più consona.

Era lo stesso ragionamento, che nelle propria testa aveva fatto più volte; Jason era stato il suo ragazzo, fidanzato e marito…tutto quello che viveva con Clint…era stupefacente. Come si sentiva quando la guardava, quando la sfiorava, quando le parlava. Perdeva un battito del cuore via l'altro 'Sì, di una musica che non credo potremo ascoltare a lungo…'.

Clint si ammutolì. Lo sapeva, perfettamente. La missione appariva suicida; nell'improbabile caso contrario, avrebbero ripristinato il mondo conosciuto e riportato in vita anche i propri partner…che bizzarra prospettiva…distruttiva!

'Arciere, abbiamo trascorso una serata allegra, niente sconforto o dispiacere! Hai bevuto pochissimo e meriti un premio' lo attirò a sé, per baciarlo. Così facendo, il pupazzo venne schiacciato dal torace del partner, che lo prese e lo gettò a terra, facendolo volare.

'C'è un solo falco! Io!' provò a buttarsi alle spalle anche i cattivi pensieri e a dedicarsi alla femmina dolcissima che lo teneva, teneramente, fra le proprie braccia.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITOLO 7 IL PIANO…GRANDI SPERANZE**

'Questi, cari amici, sono i luoghi ed i tempi dove ci fermeremo e scenderemo, per recuperare la Gemme' Tony indicava tre schermi colorati. Finalmente si era deciso a dettagliare il piano, studiati tutti gli scenari possibili. Era in piedi, nervoso, una strana busta di stoffa colorata, di dimensioni esagerate, poggiata sulla sua sedia, che fissava, nervosamente, ogni due minuti.

'Per primo, New York nel 2012, poiché lì, in quel momento storico ci sono tre pietre; la Gemma del Tempo, verde; la prenderai tu Banner, è del colore di Hulk, chi altri?'.

Bruce fece una strana smorfia 'Se mi tocca…mi tocca'.

'Invece, io e Steve ci occuperemo della Gemma della Mente, che è nel Tesseract di Loki e di quella dello Spazio, in città nello stesso periodo' Stark prosegui 'sono quelle blu e gialla, di fronte a voi'.

Aggiunse 'Thor, tu andrai ad Asgard per la Gemme della Realtà e del Potere, quella rossa e quella viola; correva l'anno 2013'.

'Va bene, la rossa non è proprio una pietra, ma fa lo stesso…in effetti, per fortuna, erano entrambe lì, in quel momento storico' il principe acconsentì.

'Ultima tappa, esattamente nel 2014, sarà il pianeta Vormir, dov'è custodita la Gemma dell'Anima, quella arancione. Clint e Nat, ve ne occuperete voi. E' protetta da Teschio Rosso, Steve vi dettaglierà sul personaggio, lo conosce da una vita' ridacchiò, in direzione di Rogers; Vedova Nera e il Falco, annuirono. Lavoravano insieme dai tempi di Budapest, ed erano molto affiatati.

Rafflesia trattenne il respiro…Thanos aveva sacrificato sua figlia, per avere quella Gemma. Prometteva molto male.

'Ho costruito una cosetta per te, Bruce' il Direttore guardò Banner, tirando fuori, velocemente, dalla borsa di stoffa, un guanto, enorme, in metallo dorato, con sei spazi vuoti ellittici, che avrebbero ospitato le pietre 'è come quello che abbiamo visto, addosso al Titano...credo tu sia uno dei pochi che possa utilizzarlo, professore!'.

'Probabilmente sono l'unico a poter sopravvivere alle Gemme, essendo io stesso frutto di un esperimento di radiazioni gamma! Schioccherò...intanto mi eserciterò, promesso' pallido, mosse il pollice e il medio all'unisono, producendo un suono ovattato.

'Non meno importante' Stark lo enunciò in maniera più solenne, con una pausa drammatica, fissando il Capitano e aprendo, di nuovo, la busta di stoffa 'questo è tuo, amico mio!' gli passò lo scudo stelle e strisce 'portatelo via, prima che mia figlia lo usi come slittino'. Aveva gli occhi lucidi e non era da lui; Steve si alzò, facendo cadere la seggiola per l'emozione…stritolò il collega in un testosteronico abbraccio e agganciò il clipeo al braccio, con un sorrisone.

'Ultimissima cosa…i piloti di The Hawk ci accompagneranno, ci aspetteranno, fin quando non risaliremo sulla navetta con la parte della ciurma non impegnata nel recupero; poi proseguiremo, insieme, per la meta successiva. Posto che l'equipaggio ufficiale prevede come primi piloti Romanoff e Barton…beh, agenti Tyler e Mulder, sarete i loro vice ufficiali. Nell'ordine, prima la femminuccia, che mi pare più bravina…' scherzò, in direzione di Fox, che, nel simulatore, era stato un disastro integrale.

Rafflesia, in primissima mattinata, curva sul computer, digitava sui tasti con forza, tanto per cambiare. Clint, al suo fianco, a farle compagnia.

Si aprì la porta 'Sorpresa' da dietro un mazzo di fiori di proporzioni gigantesche ed esagerate, fece capolino la testa dell'agente Mulder, appresso tutti i colleghi 'Sappiamo che detesti il tuo compleanno...auguri. E' un pensiero, apprezzalo. Siamo sempre insieme, come una famiglia...' Natasha si avvicinò, per darle un bacio, intanto che Barton la squadrava...Non gli aveva detto assolutamente nulla...che peccato! Lo sapevano perfino Thor e Steve...lui no, non era degno di esserne informato.

'Grazie, ragazzi...' mormorò la donna...Clint si era inalberato, a dir poco...offeso a morte, aveva una faccia...si alzò, velocemente, per lasciare la stanza e buttarsi nella solita sessione al simulatore, per scaricare i nervi: male non gli avrebbe fatto. Era l'unico suo compleanno che avrebbero potuto festeggiare insieme...gli parve una disdetta ed una punizione inutile.

'Sistemo i fiori in un vaso e li tengo qui, al lavoro, ci passo più tempo che in stanza in hotel e li avrò sotto gli occhi fin quando non appassiranno…grazie ancora, sono davvero belli' la Tyler recuperò un vaso di vetro trasparente, con la collaborazione della Vedova.

'Buona idea...il Falco è rimasto di schifo per la tua omissione, se la legherà al dito, chissà per quanto...' ridacchiando, la russa la salutò 'la giornata è ancora molto lunga e sono certa saprai farti perdonare' la lasciò impensierita e tesa, oltre che sola con Banner, Fox era sparito con la solita scusa dell'ennesimo caffè.

'Barton...' la voce di Mulder lo fece sobbalzare, mentre si infilava la tuta di pilotaggio 'permetti una parola?'.

'La diresti lo stesso, vero, federale? Veloce, non mi fare perdere tempo...' lo sopportava poco e paternali o rimproveri no...oggi no, non le avrebbe rette!

'Non sono affari miei...oddio, alla fine mi impiccio sempre...da quando c'è stata la dissolvenza, Rafflesia non festeggia più...compleanni, Natale...sostiene non abbia valore, che sia quasi un'offesa per chi abbiamo perso. È il motivo per cui non ti ha accennato nulla, non è personale'.

'Perché me lo dici? Non siamo nemmeno amici, noi due...fai il buon samaritano!'.

'Sei l'unica persona che le potrebbe far cambiare idea, sul senso di questa giornata; entrambi avreste bisogno di un po' di...bello...è solo un piccolo consiglio...pensaci...Buon simulatore!' Lo salutò, tranquillo.

Aveva ragione, ovviamente! Clint rimuginò a lungo, incerto sul da farsi...poi ebbe un'illuminazione!

Sparì, senza farsi più vedere dalla Tyler e perfino senza salutarla.

Lei, intristita, tornò in albergo, certa di trascorrere la serata da sola, dopo moltissimo tempo. Invece, il concierge la fermò, per consegnarle una grande scatola bianca 'L'ha lasciata il suo fidanzato'.

Clint era di casa e il personale dell'hotel lo aveva preso in simpatia. Le venne da ridere e si affrettò a rientrare in stanza, per esaminare il contenuto della confezione...era un invito esplicito…dentro, trovò, infatti, un abito bianco corto al ginocchio e scollato sulla schiena, realizzato in morbida seta, arricchito di romantici merletti sulla scollatura. Delizioso. Lo avrebbe scelto lei per sé, se avesse potuto.

Quando lo provò, si meraviglio'...le calzava a pennello, era perfetto...Lei era perfetta. Il vestito avvolgeva le sue forme sinuose, la faceva sentire femminile e femmina; si era acconciata i capelli, dietro la nuca, e truccata leggermente, in attesa di Barton. All'ultima spruzzata di profumo, udì aprirsi la porta della camera e gli andò incontro...lui, elegante in smoking estivo con giacca bianca, la fissava incantato, la bocca semiaperta 'Come fai ad essere tanto bella? Perderò la testa. Auguri di buon compleanno' mormorò, sorridendo.

'Grazie...l'abito è splendido, mi piace davvero tanto. E tu molto di più, arciere' gli carezzò la cresta di capelli e lo baciò, languida, sulla labbra.

Lo sentì irrigidirsi, immediatamente, eccitato. L'uomo dovette scansarla un pochino, per contenersi dalla passione che lo mangiava vivo. La rimirò ancora una volta...poteva osservarne i capezzolini eretti da sotto la stoffa, la pelle candida e morbida, gli occhi di stelle...'Andiamo!' Con decisione, le dette il braccio sinistro, per invitarla ad uscire. Lei non poté fare a meno di notare il contrasto fra la durezza della mano tatuata e la signorilità del vestito che il suo accompagnatore aveva scelto.

Fu un tragitto in auto molto silenzioso. Erano presi l'una dall'altro, mentalmente, e si erano sfiorati di continuo, in un unico e lungo gioco di sguardi complici, che non si era mai interrotto, neanche all'arrivo al ristorante, il famoso Pier 33 situato sulla baia di Manhattan, il locale più prestigioso e lussuoso della città, dove il Falco aveva riservato un tavolo, all'aperto, in una posizione strategica ed isolata. Candele accese ed una bottiglia di vino bianco, in un cestello d'argento, pieno di ghiaccio, completavano un'apparecchiatura di livello.

'Clint...devi essere impazzito...ti sarà costato un patrimonio. Bastava una pizza e saremmo stati ugualmente bene' lo rimproverò.

'No, è una serata speciale e l'unico nostro compleanno che potremo passare insieme, dato che il mio è stato pochi giorni dopo il volo del Quinjet. Volevo fosse un momento da ricordare. Non sono solo un semplice agricoltore dell'Iowa o un assassino spietato!' affermò fra il serio ed il faceto.

Rafflesia fissò il tatuaggio 'Non l'ho mai pensato e proprio non lo sei, soprattutto contadino. Hai avuto un'idea geniale, lo ammetto. Ti confesso che ogni attimo trascorso insieme, per me, è più che speciale ed è impresso in maniera indelebile nella mia memoria...vino a parte. Anzi vino compreso' sfiorò la bottiglia già stappata, la prese e se ne versò un dito 'Stasera festeggiamo!'. Si portò il bicchiere alle labbra, bevve un sorso e lo passò a lui che, in estasi, fece altrettanto.

'Completiamo un momento perfetto' la mora si appoggiò, languida, sulla sua spalla e lui abbassò il volto, per baciarla. Passarono così l'intera serata, tra un bacio ed un sorsetto di ambrosia, gustando una prelibatezza via l'altra, preparata con sapienza dallo chef del ristorante, e, perfino, danzando un lento, sulle note romantiche della musica suonata da un gruppo di archi, sotto il cielo sereno e stellato dell'affascinante città che li stava ospitando, per quelle ore di felicità assoluta. Talmente avvinti dal rituale di Bacco, da prendere un'ulteriore bottiglia, che recarono in camera da letto. Era in bella vista sul comodino, con due calici, ad attenderla, insieme a Clint, sul letto nudo e pronto per lei, un'erezione imponente e maschia.

'Voglio il mio regalo...' esaltata dall'alcool, disinibita dall'effetto che le procurava, la Tyler, contenta, si stese sul partner, imprigionandone la sua verga fra i seni gonfi. Lo strinse, in un movimento sexy, uno strofinio di carne umana.

'Oddio...è il tuo compleanno, non il mio' Barton gemeva, laido e dolce, ad ogni stretta della generosa compagna che aveva imprigionato, fra le labbra, il suo glande roseo ed aperto. Lo succhiava con maestria, come fosse un cono gelato. Saliva, lingua ed abilità, un tris d'assi, nella partita di poker dell'agente federale, che, non contenta, insinuò la manina fra le natiche dell'arciere, per sollazzarlo di più. Con le dita, lambì in profondità il suo buchino. Quando lui alzò il bacino per farla giocare meglio, comprese quanto tale pratica gli fosse gradita...mosse le dita, velocemente, aumentando la suzione con la bocca e il tormento fra le mammelle...con un grido strozzato, più di un fiotto di miele sgorgò dal Falco nella sua boccuccia. Riuscì ad inghiottirne solo una parte, l'altra le sporcò il petto.

'Scu...scusa' Clint quasi non poteva parlare. Il suo cuore stava per scoppiare, gli mancava il respiro.

'Di niente...' sulle ginocchia, la femmina di fronte a lui prese, con le mani, i propri seni per portarseli alla bocca e terminare il pasto sensuale...si faceva ammirare, ed era una visione erotica potente!

Sentì Barton gemere e lo vide guardarsi fra le gambe, il sesso di nuovo in tiro. Lei subito, ci si impalò, unendo i fianchi ad i suoi...Era presa da un turbinio di desiderio sfrenato...iniziò a muoversi indiavolata, su e giù, in cerca del suo piacere che arrivò, pochi istanti successivi, insieme a quello del suo Falco, che continuava a gridarne il nome, sotto di lei.

'Stark sbaglia sulle mie capacità, mi sopravvaluta!' la federale, disperata, all'interno del simulatore, nella sua tuta bianca, rossa e grigia, identica a quella dei colleghi, con una mano teneva la cloche, e con l'altra, una bustina di carta marrone, in cui aveva rimesso l'anima, inveendo contro Tony.

'E' una questione di pratica; più provi, più ti abituerai…' spiegò Clint, al suo fianco; lei era il navigatore e lui il primo pilota, nell'idea di Stark in cui la moretta sostituiva Natasha, in caso di bisogno 'Invece, per il tuo amico geniale' indicò Fox, accomodato alle loro spalle, verde di bile e terrorizzato 'non c'è nulla da fare, è davvero negato e sempre rigidissimo. Guarda come si tiene ai braccioli del seggiolino!' rise, provando a distrarla.

'Ho pure tante vertigini, mi preoccupa. Da sempre, soffro di cefalee a grappolo, la cui causa non è stata mai scoperta. Fra la decompressione e le oscillazioni alfa, sono in pieno mal di mare' confessò, un cerchio alla testa.

Il Falco conosceva già il suo problema, ed annuì.

'Si potrebbe provare con un miorilassante ad alto dosaggio, da iniettarti prima del decollo' suggerì Banner 'anzi, forse, dovrei somministrarlo a tutti, vedremo!'.

'Bravo, buona idea…' Mulder concordò, un filo di voce. Detestava quel maremoto!

'Te la sentì di guidare The Hawk?' propose il Falco.

'Tentiamo' Rafflesia agguantò la cloche e si concentrò sulla manovra simulata. Riuscì, perfettamente, lasciando indietro tensioni e malesseri.

'Niente male, davvero' Natasha si congratulò, la Tyler era sempre sul pezzo, in ogni attività 'Sai, quello che mi piace di te è che non molli mai, collega! Da quando siamo piombati in un pianeta ridotto a metà, per numero di persone e peggio per speranza, ho in mente solo come tornare indietro, non mi sono data pace nemmeno per un attimo…E anche se la possibilità di ripristinare il mondo è minima, abbiamo il dovere di provarci!'.

'Concordo…lo faremo, a qualunque costo' ribatté Rafflesia.

'A qualunque costo' si udì, dal fondo del velivolo la voce grave di Rogers che ribadiva il concetto.

'A qualunque costo' si unì Tony, attento osservatore del livello e delle qualità del suo equipaggio 'Ottimo lavoro, agente' si alzò verso la federale, visto che Barton aveva interrotto la simulazione 'sei così brava che ti starò col fiato sul collo, credimi, e diventerai meglio del tuo ragazzo!'.

Lei gli sorrise, scrutando il diretto interessato, coi suoi fanali ametista; Stark diceva delle frasi a metà, fra lo scherzo estremo e la serietà assoluta. L'ultima l'aveva fatta rabbrividire.

La mano del Falco, che sfiorava leggermente la propria, intanto che scendevano la scaletta di The Hawk la scaldò, allontanano riflessioni infauste.

Barton aveva sentito dei rumori in bagno. La mora si era alzata almeno tre volte, nel corso della notte. Lui era tramortito di stanchezza e, lì per lì, non ci aveva fatto troppo caso. La quarta volta si era precipitato.

Rafflesia, slip e maglietta oversize, rimetteva succhi gastrici, in ginocchio davanti al water, pallida come un cencio, orrende occhiaie scure sotto gli occhi.

'Che succede?' le domandò, in pena.

'Ho un attacco di mal di testa, atroce, come da tempo non mi capitava: è colpa del simulatore!'.

'Che posso fare?' era più che preoccupato.

'Aiutami ad alzarmi...' nemmeno riusciva a stare in piedi. La accompagnò nell'altra stanza. Gli parve stesse sempre peggio, non riusciva a parlare. Prese il telefono e chiamò l'ultima persona a cui avrebbe voluto chiedere un favore, nel cuore della notte.

Mezz'ora dopo, l'agente Mulder suonava alla porta del suo appartamento.

'Ciao, Falco. Lei dove sta?' stringato.

'Vieni' fece strada, verso la camera da letto, boxer e canotta con l'aquila dell'Agenzia.

'Non hai una bella cera, socia' provò, con una battuta, poiché Rafflesia era prostrata.

'Str…stronzo' balbettò, incerta.

'Almeno non sragioni...quanti triptani hai preso?'.

'Due...uno all'inizio dell'attacco ed uno due ore dopo'.

'Cactus, il massimo' guardò Barton 'Sono medicinali piuttosto forti e più di due compresse non si possono assumere, che disastro'.

'Fox, sta malissimo; la porto in ospedale o chiamo Banner o Stark?' Clint era molto angosciato.

'Ha vomitato? Che altro?'.

'Sì, prima la cena, stanotte il resto...si lamenta per i dolori e si tocca il capo, qui' mise la sinistra sulla parte posteriore del capo, era stato piuttosto attento.

'Sono passato in farmacia, per comperare qualcosina...' andò al bagno a lavarsi le mani, poi aprì una bustina di carta, da cui estrasse un paio di fialette, riempendo, con il loro contenuto, un'unica siringa.

'Che sono?'.

'Antinausea ed antidolorifico, per curare i sintomi...' si diresse verso il letto. 'Girala e tirale giù i pantaloni del pigiama, l'iniezione va fatta sulla natica, è intramuscolo!' ordinò e il Falco ubbidì.

La Tyler non oppose alcuna resistenza, era quasi incosciente.

'Ecco...vedremo le prossime ore...' raccolse le fiale rotte, per buttarle nel cestino del bagno. L'attenzione si fermò sulla cornice con la foto dei figli di Clint, sopra il mobile...sarebbe stato presto padre ed era parecchio sensibile sul tema 'Bella famiglia...' mormorò, sincero, intenerendosi.

'Grazie, erano la mia vita'.

'E' l'arciera? So da Rafflesia che tira in maniera eccellente, quasi come te'.

'Sì, è Lila. Quasi come me...' rise. Lo colpì che l'altro avesse usato il tempo presente, una speranza per la loro missione.

'Non sono proprio scuse...sono spiacente per le cose che ti ho detto e soprattutto per il modo; ho capito da tempo che vuoi molto bene alla mia amica...bene, nel vostro caso è riduttivo. Lo dimostra il fatto che non ti sia fatto alcun problema a chiamarmi, nonostante i nostri dissapori'.

'Lei viene prima di tutto per me, credimi, non voglio farla soffrire e mi auguro non accada mia' fece un cenno, con la testa, verso la moretta.

'Già...' gli dette una pacca sulla spalla 'non serve che mi accompagni; se nelle prossime ore non migliorasse, avvertimi. E stalle vicino, con Stark ci penso io, domattina...' così chiudendo, Fox si defilò, senza riuscisse a ringraziarlo.

L'arciere si mise subito nel letto, accanto alla donna, carezzandole il collo. Forse un leggero massaggio l'avrebbe rilassata, aveva la muscolatura tesa e rigida.

'Ti dò fastidio?'.

'No' bisbigliò, intanto che il Falco continuava, con un tocco delicato, a vezzeggiarla.

'Piccola, mi spiace tanto'.

'Clint...Non è colpa tua, passerà' lo consolò, era agitato da morire, premuroso.

'Mi affido al metodo della tua saggia mamma, che usava quando stavi male, da bambina' la baciò, sulla nuca. Pian piano e non una volta. Una costellazione di baci… la interpellò, tenero tenero 'Va meglio?'.

'Sì, Falco, grazie, un pochino…' era solo un pochino, ma la sua dolcezza le colmava l'anima.

'Ottimo…continuo…' si offrì, senza smettere per un solo secondo.

L'aveva stretta e coccolata, fino al mattino, dandole sollievo, in silenzio. Mai pensava che l'emicrania fosse tanto invalidante e dolorosa.

Grazie alle medicine, e soprattutto ai modi affettuosi, stava leggermente meglio, pur se ancora pallida come la federa del cuscino, zero forze.

'Mulder suggerisce di mangiare qualcosa, ho preparato un tè ed una fetta di pane tostato, come da ordini impartitimi' le lesse, di nuovo, il messaggio sul cellulare, per spronarla.

'Non posso, scusa...' aveva lo stomaco in subbuglio.

'Certo che puoi...mi hai fatto atterrare, con le tue simpatiche chiacchiere, dopo tre ore di volo manuale a trentasette miglia orarie; che sarà un pezzetto di pane, agente?' rise, tentando di distrarla lui, stavolta.

'Non mi va!' la nausea era piuttosto forte.

'Piccola, solo un pezzettino' ruppe, con la mano, un angolo del toast e glielo poggiò, all'angolo della bocca 'fallo per me, ti prego'.

Era così insistente, che dovette cedere. Aprì le labbra e lui lo poggiò all'interno della bocca 'Brava!' quasi gridò, vedendola masticare.

'Ti entusiasmi per delle sciocchezze! Sei pestifero, Barton come dice il tuo compare Rogers' lo prese in giro.

'Già…' si incupì.

'Che c'è?' lo interpellò, giacché si era alzato di scatto, stranito. Lei si sentiva ancora maluccio, non tanto da non comprendere la sua inquietudine.

'Rafflesia, hai cambiato espressione, quando hai saputo che Tony mi avrebbe spedito a prendere la Gemma dell'Anima, con Natasha. Dimmi il perché'.

'Clint…' fu sincera 'so che Thanos ha ucciso sua figlia, per impossessarsene; mi pare la pietra più pericolosa da recuperare. Non ti basta?'.

Non le rispose.

'Non è solo quello, vero, il problema…che ti passa per la testa, arciere? Sono le tue inquietudini ed i tuoi pensieri ad angosciarti, non i miei' dovette insistere.

'E' un paradosso. Non ce l'ho più…l'anima! Rafflesia, l'ho persa quando mi sono macchiato di quei crimini orribili. Ho ammazzato migliaia di persone, in maniera abominevole e spietata, senza il minimo scrupolo. Non sono adatto alla missione, avete riposto la vostra fiducia nell'uomo sbagliato' si era messo il volto fra le mani, in un gesto di completa disperazione.

Lei si alzò, a sua volta, con grandissima fatica e lo raggiunse 'Hai fatto delle scelte, giuste o sbagliate, non spetta a me giudicarti. Lo hai detto tu a Fox, quanto possa essere inutile e controproducente condannare chi si ama. Devi riappacificarti con te stesso…ti dai troppe colpe che non hai'.

Il Falco la fissò, con un lungo sospiro, e la mora proseguì, parlando con tutta sé stessa 'Se potessi vederti solo per un attimo attraverso i miei occhi, per come ti vedo io, osserveresti la tua vera anima…che è bellissima. Per mio conto, non c'è nessuno migliore di te…hai un cuore grande, e lo stai facendo per i tuoi figli, ma anche per chi ha sofferto, come te…come noi. Non c'è uomo al mondo più motivato, per recuperare quella pietra!'.

L'adorava…si sentì perfettamente compreso e leggermente sollevato, intanto che gli carezzava il volto e la cresta 'Dai, torniamo a letto, samurai, devo finire il pane tostato ed ho bisogno del tuo aiuto' gli prese la mano sinistra tatuata, per condurlo con sé.

'Ancora non ci siamo. È la decima volta che ci mettiamo le mani. Non me posso più' Fox sbottò. La problematica dell'ampolla in iridio, quella che aveva quasi fatto precipitare il Quinjet, era senza soluzione.

'Mi sono scervellato...' Banner era piuttosto avvilito.

'Rafflesia...idee?' Tony, seduto accanto agli altri Avengers, in sala riunioni, provò.

'No, Capo...abbiamo tentato di costruirla, in molti materiali diversi. Tendenzialmente, l'iridio è fra le leghe metalliche destinate a lavorare ad alta temperatura e in condizioni di elevata usura; in pratica, è il metallo più resistente alla corrosione. Purtroppo, nel nostro caso, si surriscalda e scoppia, a quella velocità... abbiamo poco tempo...' sembrò non aver terminato.

'Finisci...' la esortò Thor.

'Entrando nel tunnel, non avremmo troppi problemi di temperatura, passando da un'atmosfera più calda ad una più fredda. Si manifesteranno al ritorno, inevitabilmente. Per cui, viste le poche chance di rimanere vivi, ho due ipotesi, per te, Stark, nel caso sconfiggessimo il nostro nemico Thanos; la prima, prevedrebbe di non avere fretta e venire giù molto lenti, come nel volo da Washington. Sarebbe una fatica per Clint, che dovrebbe farlo in manuale; è complesso, non impossibile. Oppure, seconda ipotesi, potremmo scegliere di non tornare affatto, morendo da eroi...' lo disse seria, senza paura, con rassegnazione.

Tony sospirò 'É la battaglia per le nostre vite...voi tentate di sistemarla, decideremo con quello che avremo sul momento...'.

Fox recuperò il telefono che squillava, nella tasca dei jeans. Dalla concitata conversazione, apparve chiaro che sua moglie avesse delle complicazioni, nella gravidanza.

'Come sta Jo?' Rafflesia si informò, appena chiuse.

'Ha un distacco di placenta, è al pronto soccorso del Policlinico...' il collega abbassò la testa, preoccupato.

'Stark, l'elicottero promesso?' la mora tastò il terreno.

'Non posso andarmene, con i casini ancora da risolvere, lasciate stare' Mulder si oppose.

'Ci penserò io, con l'aiuto del professorino... muoviti!' la Tyler lo spronò.

'Vai, è un ordine! Informaci, eh!' il Direttore indicò la porta.

'Grazie, socia, sei sempre una grande, ed io meschino e stronzo' Fox la baciò sulla guancia e volò via, in tutti i sensi, abbozzando, a suo modo, un _mea culpa _dei propri pesanti atteggiamenti tenuti fino a quel punto.

'Senza il suo apporto, sarà complicatissimo; dovremo stare qui giorno e notte, peggio del solito' Bruce glielo ricordò, avvilito.

'Già...diamoci dentro!' Rafflesia si diresse verso il loro ufficio, per ricominciare prima possibile, un'occhiata affettuosa al Falco.

'Clint...che brutta fine abbiamo fatto!' Nat fissava, ridendo, l'amico storico, che si risvegliava, sul divano accanto al proprio. Erano sbracati su due sofà limitrofi, scomodi e rigidi, collocati dalla parte opposta della stanza dove lavoravano Banner e la Tyler.

'Ho la schiena a pezzi, fra il simulatore e questo letto improvvisato...chi mi ha coperto?' guardò il plaid di pile, con cui era stato debitamente rimboccato.

'Rafflesia...prima è venuta a vedere se avevi freddo, ti ha carezzato il braccio, e ha portato una coperta pure a me; è dolce, premurosa, una bella persona, mi piace molto'.

'Già...' mormorò.

'Sono la tua migliore amica da sempre e sai che, con me, puoi confidarti, senza alcuna censura. Non sono come Fox, ho una diversa apertura mentale' erano legati a doppio filo ed aveva compreso da tempo il suo stato d'animo; sperò si confidasse, per lenire la sua palpabile angoscia.

'Che dovrei dirti?' non era in vena di chiacchiere.

'Quello che provi'.

'Meglio di no, sei la madrina del mio terzo figlio'.

'E tu, per mio conto, sei vedovo da ben cinque anni; conosco, anzi ho conosciuto bene tua moglie ed eravamo legate. Però...credevo di averti perso, quando, dopo lo schiocco, hai iniziato a girare per il mondo ad ammazzare quei criminali, peggio di un giustiziere. Ti ho ripreso per i capelli ed eri, comunque, a pezzi e disperato...ora ti vedo un pochino meglio e il merito non è degli Avengers. Sbaglio?'.

'É come se avessi iniziato una vita nuova, che scorre, nella mia testa, parallela alla precedente, soprattutto da quando Tony ha tirato fuori, dal cappello a cilindro, il progetto del viaggio temporale...'ammise 'Nat, la vita di adesso è stupenda, sono felice, immensamente, come non lo sono mai stato…i miei ragazzi mi mancano da impazzire, d'altro canto'.

'É molto improbabile riusciremo a portare a termine il piano. Sono la più motivata e combatterò, a qualunque costo. Sarà complicato e ci saranno tante variabili, in gioco. Potremmo non sopravvivere e non arrivare alla fine...tienilo a mente' ribatté.

'Esiste la possibilità di farcela e su questo conto. Per i miei figli e per i figli degli altri' il Falco fu lapidario.

'Certo, vale per ognuno di noi. Se riuscissimo, come ci auguriamo, ovviamente, che ne sarà di te e Rafflesia? Ci hai pensato? Che farete? Rinunceresti al vostro legame, a cuor leggero?' voleva usare la parola amore, non riuscì, in imbarazzo.

'Nat, mi conosci troppo a fondo e da troppo tempo, per non saperti rispondere da sola; sarò strafottente, stronzo e sgarbato, tuttavia la mia famiglia è venuta prima del resto, in ogni frangente della mia esistenza e sarà sempre così, non può essere altrimenti' bisbigliò, in una confessione dolorosa.

'Il problema è che l'hai messa e la stai mettendo davanti a te stesso...' sorrise, malinconica, intanto che Barton scrutava la moretta alla scrivania, gli occhi spiritati.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITOLO 8 PROMESSE **

'E' tardissimo…che fai ancora qui, con la luce spenta?' Barton, che l'attendeva in hotel, era andato a cercarla alla base, poiché non era tornata all'orario concordato, e l'aveva trovata, in piedi, a fissare la pioggia che cadeva copiosa, fuori dalla finestra. Jeans e la camicia di seta bianca, che lui ben ricordava.

'Scusami se ti ho fatto preoccupare. Pensavo, e non sono riuscita a venire via!' era rimasta da sola, Bruce era tornato a casa ed aveva disattivato i terminali.

'A cosa?'.

'Non ci crederesti mai, e forse è una scemenza' non voleva angosciarlo; certi argomenti erano diventati tabù, per lei stessa in primis.

'Dimmelo, evidentemente ti angustia' aveva una mezza idea delle sue elucubrazioni. Non mancavano, ad entrambi.

'Ti ho invitato spesso a guardare avanti, con coraggio, a ciò che stiamo mettendo in piedi…però…mi viene in mente, continuamente, la sera che abbiamo fatto l'amore per la prima volta, nel tuo appartamento. Prima di raggiungerti a letto – e credimi, lo ricordo perfettamente, stante il vino che mi ero scolata – ho sganciato la collana d'oro che avevo indosso e che conteneva le mie fedi nuziali e l'ho appoggiata sul tuo comò… è stato come spezzare il tempo in due, quasi come ciò che ha fatto Thanos…il prima e il dopo lo schiocco'.

'In effetti, ci penso spesso anche io. Ha rappresentato una scelta molto decisa, una frattura netta col tuo passato' ammise lui 'tuttavia, mi rammarico che sia accaduto il giorno precedente alla confessione di Tony sul piano folle. Se avessi saputo prima che esisteva la possibilità di cambiare le cose, ti saresti comportata nello stesso modo? Ho bisogno di saperlo, ti prego' lo domandò, temendo la risposta; era una questione che aveva in sospeso dall'inizio, nei suoi ragionamenti personali.

Rafflesia lo fissò, intensa, le ametiste che lo scrutavano 'Nell'identico modo, Falco! Secondo dopo secondo, bacio dopo bacio!'. Fu estremamente sincera e tenera.

L'uomo fece un sospiro di sollievo 'Mi spiace di non aver potuto contraccambiare il tuo gesto, comunque. Per me, la fede nuziale non ha mai avuto grande importanza, come oggetto. E' sempre stata un problema. Non potevo metterla sul lavoro. Un agente, una spia, con una fede al dito, fa ridere. L'avevo tolta, già dalla sera del matrimonio e riposta in un cassetto. Da lì in avanti, non l'ho indossata, nemmeno un giorno della mia vita, a differenza di mia moglie, che mi rimproverava, aspramente, di non farlo, almeno quando ero casa…' spiegò Clint.

'Per lei era importante…'.

'Sì! Non ho nemmeno cercato di recuperare la sua, quando si è dissolta; è ancora in quel prato, davanti la mia fattoria' si rammaricò.

'L'anello rappresenta un giuramento di amore eterno e si porta all'anulare sinistro, poiché da lì passa un'arteria che arriva direttamente al cuore, sede dell'amore e dei sentimenti; è il dito che simboleggia la fedeltà e la protezione del cuore. Sai, Clint' gli prese la sinistra, toccandogli le singole dita 'secondo un'antica credenza cinese, ad ogni dito della mano corrisponde una persona cara: il mignolo rappresenta i figli; il medio noi stessi; il pollice i genitori; l'indice fratelli e sorelle e l'anulare il partner…credo sia vero, è bello crederci…' gli dette un bacino proprio sull'anulare, senza malizia.

Barton la fissò, serio 'Tu sei tutto per me, da quando ti ho incontrato…tutta le dita insieme e, di più, tutto il cuore' fece combaciare le loro mani e poggiò la fronte sulla sua. Nell'oscurità della stanza, rimasero a fissarsi, occhi negli occhi, abbracciati, un tempo infinito, nelle orecchie il rumore della pioggia che batteva sui vetri.

'Come sta tua moglie?' domandò Steve a Fox, tornato proprio quel mattino da Boston.

'Lei e il bambino stanno bene...' spiegò, sorridendo, gioioso.

'È nato? Sei serio?' Romanoff era stupita, non sapevano nulla.

'Sì, di otto mesi; è sano come un pesce ed io contento di aver potuto assistere al parto e di averlo potuto conoscere. Con questi chiari di luna, non si sa mai' indicò il velivolo, attraverso il vetro. L'aeronave era pronta, mancava la risoluzione del problema dell'ampolla di iridio ma Banner e Rafflesia erano riusciti a terminarlo, da soli.

'Uomo di zero fede, coraggio! Torneremo!' lo rassicurò la collega 'sfoggia il tuo pargolo...' lei aveva già visto, quasi in diretta, le foto del pupetto; l'amico non si fece pregare, aprì la galleria del cellulare e cliccò sulle più belle.

'È molto carino e ti somiglia, purtroppo per lui; come lo avete chiamato?' chiese Thor, curioso.

Rafflesia e Clint sbottarono a ridere, all'unisono, guardandosi.

'Glielo hai detto, socia? Non sai tenere un segreto...'si lamentò Mulder, voltandosi verso il dottore 'Non ti montare la testa; si chiama Bruce!'.

Banner sgranò gli occhi 'Sul serio? Hai dato il mio nome al tuo primo figlio?'. In effetti, avevano legato moltissimo ed erano diventati amici intimi; tuttavia, non se lo aspettava minimamente né glielo aveva accennato.

'Ho pensato che se c'è un destino nel nome...insomma, mi ritroverò un super genio come erede!' il federale era imbarazzato e Natasha commossa 'È un'idea splendida, mi dà tanta speranza!'.

'Grande, socio!' la moretta gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

'Per festeggiare, avevamo preso questi' il Falco tirò fuori, dal frigo, una bottiglia di champagne ed un vassoio di mignon.

'Grazie...' Fox si era piacevolmente stupito.

'Eccomi a voi...auguri, bello' Tony comparve, giusto in tempo per brindare insieme 'Non voglio rovinare la festa...finito qui, venite in sala riunioni per ripassare il piano. Siete pronti, per domani?'.

'Domani?' intervenne il Capitano, stupito.

'Sì!' confermò Stark, abbassando il volto preoccupato.

Tony aveva ripetuto, tappa per tappa, ogni mossa che avrebbero dovuto fare. Si erano dati appuntamento al mattino seguente, per le sei.

Nessuno aveva proposto momenti conviviali, erano troppo tesi ed adrenalinici, per condividere tempo e pensieri.

Rafflesia, agitata, carezzò la mano del Falco e provò a farsi vedere sicura di quanto stava per dire...morendo dentro 'Clint, prendo un taxi con Fox, per tornare in hotel. È meglio non rimanere insieme stanotte, saremo più rilassati entrambi, più pronti per la missione...è la missione per le nostre vite...' lo pregò, accorata, le ametiste lucide. Le tremava la voce, impercettibilmente; lui se ne accorse lo stesso. Non era riuscita, fino in fondo, a dissimulare la propria emozione.

'Se è questo che vuoi davvero...' acconsentì, per evitare discussioni. In realtà, avevano poco da dirsi e da sviscerare ulteriormente. Quelle ore erano tanto preziose che pensò di impazzire, alla sola idea di non averla fra le braccia.

'Sì...' annuendo, gli sfiorò la pelle della guancia, con le sue labbra morbide, velocemente, allontanandosi da un dolore che le lacerava l'anima.

Rafflesia, immobile nel buio della camera, fissava lo scorrere delle auto dalla finestra. Le parve di avere una leggera tachicardia, un'agitazione, nel petto, al pensiero del giorno seguente; era piena di adrenalina e preoccupazione per il risultato di un'operazione tanto importante, per l'universo intero, la loro unica speranza, di cambiare le cose, di spazzare via lo schifo di mondo in cui si erano ritrovati, alla luce della dissolvenza.

E per sé; se, come si augurava, fossero riusciti a portare a termine la missione, avrebbe rivisto Jason e ripreso la propria vita…non dal punto in cui si era interrotta, però.

Era una donna diversa, da quando aveva incontrato Clint, profondamente cambiata nel cuore. Nulla sarebbe stato più lo stesso. Anche se lui sarebbe tornato alla sua famiglia, a sua moglie, nella fattoria dell'Iowa e si sarebbero persi, per sempre. Non se lo erano detto apertamente, non ce n'era stato bisogno, sapeva fosse così. Barton era troppo perbene, troppo legato ai suoi figli, troppo retto, per compiere una scelta differente, nonostante la forza del loro legame, e, comunque, non glielo avrebbe chiesto…non era una rovinafamiglie e non lo sarebbe mai stata.

Strinse i pugni, con forza, per non piangere…le lacrime sgorgarono, ugualmente, come un fiume in piena. Mise una mano sulla fronte, tentando di calmarsi, senza successo e, singhiozzando, cercò un fazzolettino di carta in bagno.

Sentì bussare alla porta, si asciugò gli occhi, ed accese la luce; sicuramente era Fox, che non riusciva a prendere sonno. Forse due chiacchiere avrebbero stemperato la tensione, per entrambi.

Aprì, senza pensarci troppo, ammutolendo; vide Il Falco, davanti a sé, pallido, rigido, bellissimo…_maledizione, perché l'aveva raggiunta? _Non fece in tempo ad ammonirlo a tornare a casa sua, che entrò a forza, uno sguardo acceso di troppi significati.

'Ti avevo pregato di non venire…' bisbigliò, i fanali ametista nei suoi azzurri.

Notò che la donna aveva gli occhi gonfi dal pianto, soffriva come lui, forse peggio 'E' l'ultima notte…non possiamo sprecarla. Rimarrò qui. Mi metterò seduto sul letto, a vederti dormire, se non vorrai fare altro…non mandarmi via' la scongiurò, la voce flebile, tormentata.

'Non ne ho la minima intenzione, non devi pregarmi…è ciò che desidero, nel profondo del cuore' ammise.

'Ho un regalo per te, per noi…in realtà più per me, credo' gli tremavano le mani, intanto che cercava qualcosa, nella tasca sinistra della giacca di pelle. Tirò fuori una scatolina di velluto blu scuro. L'aprì, voltandola nella sua direzione, per mostrarle il contenuto: due vere nuziali in oro bianco, sottili ed eleganti.

Lei emise un gemito, interdetta.

'Ho comperato queste fedine perché qualsiasi cosa accada, nel proseguo della nostre vite future, in questo mondo o in quello dell'anima, sarai sempre e solo tu mia moglie, nel mio cuore. La indosserò ogni istante e non la toglierò mai; quando la guarderò, saprò che tu mi penserai, pure se non saremo insieme...al lato interno, ho fatto incidere i nostri nomi e la data del giorno in cui ci siamo incontrati. Da allora, tutto è cambiato, per me, ho scoperto cosa sia l'amore, e che l'amore vero sei tu' scoppiò in un pianto disperato, come un bambino, lì, in piedi, davanti a lei, in quella stanza d'albergo che era stata testimone della loro passione. Si mise in ginocchio, nella più classica e romantica delle proposte di matrimonio, alzando la mano sinistra tatuata che reggeva il cofanetto verso di lei.

La Tyler si avvicinò, gli occhi lucidi 'Alzati e mettimela, amore mio...' lo esortò. Entrambi, avevano pronunciato, finalmente consapevoli, l'unica parola che aveva un senso e riassumeva emozioni e sentimenti…amore! Erano l'amore l'una dell'altro.

Clint si rimise in piedi, prese l'anello più piccino dall'astuccio di velluto, lo portò alla bocca, per baciarlo, e glielo infilò, all'anulare della mano destra.

Rafflesia fece lo stesso, con il cerchietto più grande. Non appena terminò, sussurrò, seria 'Falco, ti amo! Ti amerò sempre...sempre!'. Gli buttò le braccia al collo e lo baciò, intensa, intanto che la contraccambiava 'Ti amo, Rafflesia, come niente e nessuno al mondo…indipendentemente da ciò che sarà domani!'.

Fu la notte più bella della loro vita, forse perché vissuta con la consapevolezza che, comunque fossero andate le cose, sarebbe stata l'ultima trascorsa assieme.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITOLO 9 LA GEMMA DELL'ANIMA**

Erano saliti su The Hawk, in modo solenne, gli uni accanto agli altri, nelle tute colorate, equipaggiati il più possibile, carichi per affrontare qualsiasi nemico.

Barton e Romanoff erano ai comandi e sulla plancia, sopra la strumentazione, attaccato al vetro, c'era la mascotte a forma di Falco, che Rafflesia teneva sempre con sé ed aveva piazzato lì, come portafortuna; subito seduti dietro, proprio la moretta e Fox, a seguire Tony e Bruce, in ultimi Thor e Steve.

'Siete pronti?' Stark lo domandò, buttando fuori l'aria dai polmoni.

'Ce l'hai già chiesto ieri…e milioni di volte prima. Alcuni se ne vanno. Beh, Tony, noi proprio no! Siamo prontissimi!' gridò Rogers, piuttosto nervoso.

'Allora, Clint…siamo nelle tue mani' lo invitò Iron Man.

'The Hawk…decollo rapido' sibilò Barton. La cupola dell'hangar si aprì ed il rapace volò via, innalzandosi gradualmente, fino a prendere, pian piano, una velocità sostenuta.

'Signori, allacciate le cinture e reggetevi, stiamo per avvicinarci alla velocità della luce…tre, due, uno' Nat scandì i secondi che mancavano ad attivare il termoreattore. Non appena finì il conto, vennero sbalzati all'indietro, da una potente onda d'urto, che li fece quasi sollevare dai seggiolini.

L'arciere, che se lo aspettava, fu pronto a tenere fermi i comandi, per proseguire nella loro rotta, senza alcun indugio.

'Per la miseria, pare di essere al Luna Park, sulle montagne russe; in confronto, il simulatore era una passeggiata di salute' evidenziò Mulder.

'Era un mero esercizio, la realtà è sempre differente…' Barton pilotava, con andamento costante, un'occhiata veloce alla Tyler, alle sue spalle, silenziosa, piena nelle vene del miorilassante iniettatole da Banner, attenta ad osservare l'oscuro spazio profondo, dove stavano muovendo i primi passi.

'Siamo perfetti…via, verso il 2012!' Bruce fissava la strumentazione, da lui stesso coprogettata, con estrema soddisfazione.

'Ci vorranno circa sette ore di volo, calcolate col nostro orologio…Clint, Nat, quando scenderemo, approfittatene, per riposare un poco' suggerì Tony.

'Certo, buona idea' Romanoff acconsentì, scettica che l'ansia che aveva in corpo le avrebbe permesso un minimo rilassamento.

'Da quando le persone che amavamo si sono dissolte, ho tentato di farmene una ragione, con tutte le mie forze. Non avendo, oggettivamente, la minima idea di come poter cambiare l'accaduto, ho partecipato a gruppi di supporto psicologico, auspicando di aiutarne i membri; al termine degli incontri, ero più avvilito di prima. Dicevo loro che era necessario andare avanti, dentro di me ero il primo a non volevo farlo. Forse non è un caso, che stiamo tornando indietro…' il Capitano si era aperto, a discapito della propria timidezza.

'Concordo' il principe asgardiano fu solidale.

'In cuor mio, desidero rivedere Bucky, più di ogni altra cosa. Non sono riuscito a sconfiggere Thanos, non ho salvato nessuno…ed ho perso lui…' per Steve, la più aperta confessione che potesse fare, il cuore spalancato all'inferno della propria solitudine assoluta, senza il compagno di una vita.

'Una volta, Cap, hai detto che avremmo combattuto insieme, vinto insieme e perso insieme. Sei stato profetico. In Wakanda…abbiamo perduto, insieme, contro un avversario più forte di noi. Per me è stato peggio che un lutto; non si è trattato soltanto di essere sconfitto, me ne sarei fatto una ragione. Non ho protetto il mio popolo, che è stato decimato, per la maggior parte, prima dello schiocco, e non ho saputo governare quel poco di Asgard rimasto sulla Terra. Sono stato fiaccato dagli eventi, mi ritrovo depresso ed infelice…' il biondo era cambiato ed irriconoscibile, agli occhi dei suoi amici e di chi lo conosceva bene.

'Vedi, principe' Rafflesia si buttò in una saggia osservazione consolatoria, in fondo di tempo ne avevano e distrarsi era l'ideale 'il problema è che, da ciò che ho sentito su di te, sei sempre stato perfetto. Più simile ad una divinità, chiaramente, per la tua stessa natura, e quindi senza difetti, infallibile. L'intensità del carattere, e quella credimi non ti manca, consiste nel superare le proprie paure e sconfitte, per diventare migliori, per crescere…non trovi? Non soffermarti sulle tue debolezze, fanne il tuo punto di forza. Ripartì da lì'.

Il gigante biondo annuì, riflettendo sulle sue parole.

'Ognuno hai i propri fantasmi. La mia vita, prima degli Avengers, è stata un susseguirsi di azioni insane. Ero un'assassina provetta, lo sapete bene. Sono stata sottratta a una morte certa, perché la persona splendida che sta pilotando al mio fianco, ha ritenuto di risparmiarmi...e, certamente, non lo meritavo...' Vedova Nera raccontò i propri trascorsi.

'Nat...che dici? Straparli!' borbottò Clint.

'La verità, amico mio. Comunque, negli anni ho cercato di redimermi e di cancellare le note rosse sul mio registro. Insieme a voi, che siete diventati l'unica famiglia che abbia mai avuto e, soprattutto, l'unica che abbia mai avuto un senso. Non ho fatto altro che pensare a questo momento, a cercare una soluzione per venirne fuori. Ammetto di essere particolarmente agitata e di non sentirmi all'altezza, dopo anni di lavoro' la russa ammise.

'Sei troppo dura con te stessa. Ti sei giudicata colpevole, senza alcun appello...Natasha...sgombra la mente dai sensi di colpa e dai giudizi morali. Vale per noi tutti…da questo momento in avanti, non esistono né registri, né note rosse!'. Rafflesia, commentando, fissò la testa di Barton, il suo divertente taglio di capelli alla moicana, certa che l'avesse spizzata, con la coda dell'occhio. La sua frase, per loro, aveva un enorme significato.

Avevano chiacchierato un pochino, il tempo scorreva lentissimo...quel concetto di tempo così labile e incoerente.

'La mappa indica che siamo nel 2012...sotto di noi c'è la Terra. Falco, atterra sul palazzo accanto alla Stark Tower, in modalità camaleonte' ordinò Tony. The Hawk si mimetizzò, divenendo identico all'ambiente esterno e alla superficie ove si era poggiato.

'Non scendete dalla navetta, per nessun motivo. Meno si altera la linea temporale, meglio è. Io andrò a casa di Strange' spiegò Bruce.

'Io e Stark recupereremo le altre due pietre...a fra poco...spero' il Capitano, pallido, aprì il portellone e, preso un lungo respiro, si precipitò giù per la scaletta, scudo alla mano.

Tony e Banner fecero altrettanto.

'Odio le attese...sgranchiamoci le gambe' l'arciere si era alzato, per un po' di stretching.

'Stai bene? Pilotare il velivolo è piuttosto semplice; il viaggio è stato, comunque, di sette ore, e non ti sei risparmiato' la moretta gli fu subito accanto.

La guardò fisso, nelle amate ametiste 'Ora sì...' gli bastava esserle vicino, sentire la sua presenza, udire la sua voce, incrociare il suo sguardo; il suo mondo cambiava in un baleno, il cielo si apriva in una luce brillante.

'Anche io' intuendone i pensieri, lo carezzò, sulla mano tatuata.

Aspettarono, fiduciosi, poiché altro non potevano fare.

I tre Avengers tornarono, alla spicciolata.

Prima Bruce...l'Antico stava contribuendo alla salvaguardia della Terra dai Chitauri e gli aveva spiegato che le Gemme dell'Infinito rendevano saldo il flusso della realtà. Lo Stregone Supremo gli aveva pure diviso la coscienza dal corpo di Hulk, in cui si era trasformato, appena messo il primo piede a terra. Avevano avuto una lunghissima discussione, in cui Banner aveva confidato che Strange aveva dato, di sua sponte, la pietra a Thanos, chiarendo a Tony che esistesse un'unica possibilità di sconfiggere il mostro; alla fine, l'Antico si era convinta e il dottore poteva ritenersi soddisfatto.

Poi Rogers e Stark insieme, con due valigette metalliche; in una, il Cubo cosmico, nell'altra la pietra blu, la Gemma dello Spazio.

Thor, piuttosto silenzioso, scrutò il Tesseract, per lui il male assoluto, intanto che Tony, con cautela, apriva la sua custodia.

'Decolliamo...' Romanoff li avvertì e si accomodarono, nelle postazioni iniziali.

Dopo la partenza, tranne i piloti, si alzarono dalle sedute, per osservare le Gemme, incantati dallo spettacolo della luce incredibile che emanavano, quasi ammaliante. Con estrema delicatezza, il principe aprì il cubo azzurro. Era uno dei pochi in grado di reggere l'energia sprigionata da quella diavoleria. Ne estrasse la pietra gialla e la inserì nel guanto metallico, realizzato da Stark per Bruce, unitamente alle altre due.

Con un sospiro, il biondo cercò di quietare i pensieri; Mulder lo aveva avvisato di tenersi pronto, in pochi minuti, avrebbero raggiunto il punto in cui si trovava Asgard nel 2013, giacché le mete successive alla prima erano vicine. Indicò egli stesso il punto esatto utile per l'atterraggio e il Falco planò dove segnalatogli, in modalità camaleontica.

'A presto...' il principe si mosse, inquieto.

'Sarà durissima per lui...si tratta di rivedere la donna di cui si era innamorato, Jane, e sua mamma...dal punto di vista psicologico, è complesso' Rafflesia commentò, preoccupata 'in particolar, modo nello stato di prostrazione in cui si trova; non è solo per l'appesantimento fisico, è la sua mente il problema'.

'Ce la farà!' Steve ne era certo.

Fu così...Thor ripiombò sul velivolo, commosso, in una mano la fiala rossa e la pietra viola, nell'altra il Mjolnir; un bel sorriso 'Ho incontrato mia madre, è stato meraviglioso; ci siamo confrontati e sono più sereno, rinvigorito!'.

'Ok, allora, belli...ultima tappa...la non meno importante!' Stark, con un gesto del capo, spronò i due piloti a riprendere il viaggio.

Fox dette un buffetto alla Tyler, sulla spalla, leggendole nella testa; era gelata, rigida. Tremava, al pensiero che l'arciere fosse stato scelto per quel recupero, dal primo momento che il Direttore aveva spiegato il piano.

Vormir non le fece affatto una buona impressione, neanche dal vetro della navetta. Era un pianeta più piccolo della Terra, avvolto in un alone violetto scuro; particolarmente inospitale e disabitato, a quel che vide, al momento dell'atterraggio. Zero vegetazione, zero vita, rocce ovunque.

'Siamo pronti' Clint, abbandonata la tuta di pilotaggio, e vestito dell'uniforme in pelle nera, che aveva utilizzato negli ultimi cinque anni come Ronin, la faretra colma di frecce, agganciata alle spalle, unitamente all'arco pieghevole e spada alla mano, si stagliava accanto il portellone, per la discesa. Uno sguardo di sbieco a Rafflesia...forse era l'ultima volta che ne avrebbe incrociato i meravigliosi occhi violetti.

Lei gli fece l'occhiolino e l'uomo sentì un maggior peso sul cuore.

Natasha, anche lei in tuta scura, armata fino ai denti, i lunghi capelli rossi raccolti in una treccia, era alle sue spalle; Bruce tentava di non guardarla, l'emozione poteva giocare brutti scherzi.

Barton mosse la maniglia metallica; un bagliore rosso fuoco gli si parò innanzi ed una strana creatura, alta, vestita con un lungo mantello in pelle, con un cappuccio ad incorniciare il viso completamente scarnificato, gli apparve di fronte.

Rogers si affacciò, riconoscendo Teschio Rosso, l'acerrimo nemico di molte battaglie, e si affrettò a raggiungere i colleghi. Tutti gli occupanti The Hawk si erano attivati, per capire cosa accadesse.

'E' il guardiano della Gemma dell'Anima, e di solito non si sposta mai dal dirupo che controlla' spiegò Thor 'è cosa davvero anomala...'.

'Benvenuti su Vormir...' il Teschio li salutò, tranquillo e per nulla minaccioso 'conosco i vostri piani; state sereni, è nel vostro fato prendere la pietra. Tuttavia, solo due di voi avranno il privilegio di accompagnarmi fino in fondo al percorso; tu, Clint, marito di Laura e tu, Rafflesia, moglie di Jason...' rise, sbeffeggiandoli 'siete i prescelti' con un gesto della mano, indicò loro la strada da percorrere.

'No, devo andare io' la Romanoff si ribellò.

'Puoi venire, anzi, potete venire tutti come semplici spettatori poiché esclusivamente uno di loro due otterrà la Gemma' li ammonì, serio e solenne.

La Tyler scese la scaletta, il Falco alle spalle che ne fissava la nuca, i capelli corvini, morbidi e profumati su cui aveva affondato il volto, nelle lunghe notti di passione.

'E' inutile rimanere qui, seguiamoli; comunque, se non recupereremo tutte le pietre, il Guanto sarà inservibile' Fox non aveva la minima intenzione di lasciare la sua amica del cuore da sola.

Si incamminarono, in fila indiana, uno appresso l'altro.

'Che diavolo vuol dire?' Clint era fuori di sé.

Rafflesia, che aveva inteso perfettamente la situazione, non poté rispondergli, giacché la strana creatura lo fece al suo posto 'Per recuperare la pietra, uno di voi dovrà scarificare la sua anima, in favore dell'altro...è l'unica chiave di volta, per entrarne in possesso; è così, dall'inizio...sarà ancora più doloroso, visto il sentimento che vi lega, e difficile, ma non impossibile, ci sono riusciti tutti. Nel cammino, chiedetevi chi dovrà essere la vittima e chi il carnefice...'.

Clint emise un lamento.

'Ha ragione, la leggenda tramandata dai miei antenati narra esattamente questa verità; tra l'altro, Thanos ha sacrificato sua figlia, per entrarne in possesso' il principe, mesto, confermò.

'Ascoltami, Falco, non intendo ripetermi e non voglio discuterne' la moretta, razionale e decisa, iniziò un discorso ad alta voce, voltandosi, per un attimo, con sguardo eloquente, verso Natasha e Steve, gli amici più stretti dell'arciere, che, comprendendo quanto stesse per chiarire, annuirono, cupi 'tu sei il pilota di The Hawk, senza di te non tornerete indietro, lo sai bene. Per di più, sei un Avenger ed hai una famiglia numerosa e splendida, io solo mio marito; non c'è prezzo per i tuoi figli, a mio avviso...dobbiamo prendere la Gemma, a qualunque costo...c'è un'unica scelta, un'unica persona da sacrificare, per il nostro progetto e… Clint, amore mio' le tremò la voce 'non sei tu!'.

L'arciere era terrorizzato, con la mente vuota. Aveva ragione Rafflesia, ovviamente, aveva analizzato alla perfezione lo stato in cui erano approdati. Si sforzò...la soluzione che vedeva all'orizzonte gli pareva una follia …lui avrebbe tentato di salvarla...la amava alla follia!

'Questa, per voi, è la fine ed insieme l'inizio' Teschio Rosso li aveva condotti, lungo un faticoso e scosceso sentiero, fino ad un burrone, un enorme precipizio impervio, facendogli capire che avrebbe consegnato la pietra a seguito del sacrificio. Non mentiva!

Barton e la Tyler fissarono giù, nel baratro delle loro anime ed in quello più profondo sotto i loro piedi…era un salto di un'ottantina di metri, fatale.

'Non affrettatevi. Avete tutto il tempo che volete, per scegliere' bisbigliò il mostro.

'No, non ne abbiamo' Rafflesia portò Clint, per mano, verso i colleghi, rimasti più spostati. Meglio allontanarsi… le sarebbe servita una vigorosa spinta, per gettarsi.

Lui le tenne la mano, saldamente.

'Fox, ti prego, saluta Jason da parte mia; saprai cosa dirgli per consolarlo, ne sono certa' la mora dette un bacino al collega e gemello genio di una vita, che la fissava, tentando di non cedere al pianto…non era il momento, bisognava tenere i nervi saldi.

'Conto su di voi, ragazzi' la Tyler fece un saluto generale agli Avengers, scrutando Natasha, che la contraccambiò, complice.

Alla fine, fu costretta a guardare il Falco; appoggiò la fronte sulla sua e fece combaciare le loro mani destre, al cui anulare indossavano le fedine scambiatesi la notte precedente 'Ciao, Clint...' non riuscì a dire altro, il cuore ed il resto in pezzi.

'Abbiamo un'idea diversa di chi sia la persona che deve sacrificarsi' l'arciere lo sibilò e la scansò da sé, con una forte pressione delle braccia, facendola cadere a terra, per correre verso il dirupo e lanciarsi al suo posto.

Lei lo aveva previsto, da eccellente profiler, e gridò, verso Vedova Nera 'Nat...ora!'.

La russa, velocissima e pronta, sparò una scarica elettrica immobilizzante, verso il suo amico più caro...nel momento in cui lo fece, ebbe la consapevolezza che la loro amicizia sarebbe finita lì e che lui l'avrebbe odiata! Se ne fregò e proseguì, aumentando l'intensità della corrente; lo avrebbe salvato ed avrebbe dato più chance alla missione, a qualunque costo.

'Bastarda...' il Falco incenerì la russa, con lo sguardo, negli occhi il fisico flessuoso di Rafflesia, che stava per gettarsi. Ritrovò ogni briciolo di particella di lucidità e di forza fisica; in un recupero incredibile, si mise a sedere, prese l'arco e lanciò una freccia, che interruppe il percorso della moretta, colpendola davanti ai piedi.

'Noooo, perché l'hai fatto?' la federale, prona, lo vide avventurarsi verso il precipizio...Non tutto era perduto...si rialzò, lo seguì e si gettò, immediatamente, dietro di lui. Un nanosecondo seguente, lo agguantò, con le braccia, e con un rampino sparato nella roccia, lo agganciò, tramite la tuta, alla parete di pietra...prima di lasciarsi andare nel vuoto...sentì una presa...la mano tatuata che l'aveva agguantata, per la sua sinistra.

'Non mi lasciare...no...' gridò Barton, gli occhi azzurri nelle ametiste della sua donna.

'Non ti sto lasciando...solo perché non saremo insieme, non significa che non ti amerò' mosse la destra, per mostrargli la fedina, la baciò e poi forzò la presa che lui stava, comunque, perdendo, per obbligarlo ad allentarla.

'Ciao, amore...' le ultime parole per il suo Falco, gli occhi lucidi, zeppi di sentimento. Le bisbigliò, nello stesso modo che usava, quando si amavano, stretti l'una all'altro.

Clint non riuscì più a tenerla, il braccio gli si stava quasi staccando dalla spalla, era sudato, teso e stanco, lei, invece, troppo pesante e non collaborativa. Gli sfuggì, d'improvviso...Si sentì impazzire: il suo corpo bellissimo finì alla base del precipizio, in un lago di sangue, in posizione innaturale! Iniziò a piangere, sommessamente; sentì la voce di Steve per due secondi, senza capirne le parole... il nulla, il vuoto totale intorno a sé...perse la lucidità e i sensi.

Si risvegliò, in una pozza di acqua fredda, il sole arancione di Vormir che albeggiava; i colleghi erano a terra, presi anche loro da una sorta di stato di sonno, e si stavano destando, all'unisono. Ricordò, disperato, l'accaduto.

'Rafflesia…' Fox mormorò, il viso fra le mani.

Nessuno controbatté, il Falco meno che mai.

'Clint…ce l'avete fatta!' Romanoff fissò il pugno dell'amico, chiuso, nel guanto di pelle nera che usava per tirare, da cui usciva un bagliore pulsante, color arancio acceso…la Gemma dell'Anima!

L'uomo si alzò, si diresse verso Tony e gliela consegnò, le spalle incurvate, la testa bassa, un singulto appresso l'altro…

'Mi dispiace tanto, Clint…' Stark, la voce rotta dall'emozione, non era riuscito ad esprimere il suo dolore e la sua vicinanza in maniera diversa…non importava…Barton nemmeno rispose.

'Dobbiamo muoverci, prepararci…'Steve, inebetito, in lontananza, scorse la figura di Teschio Rosso, che camminava, nella loro direzione, con qualcosa fra le braccia: il cadavere dell'agente Rafflesia Tyler, senza ombra di dubbio alcuno. Si chiese se almeno avrebbero potuto darle una degna sepoltura e, anche, se non fosse stato meglio che fosse rimasta in fondo al burrone, poiché Clint era in condizioni drammatiche, per la sua perdita…e loro ugualmente annientati!

'Gesù…' Bruce non si era trattenuto, alla vista dello scempio che il mostro recava con sé.

Il Falco si scosse dal suo torpore e gli si fece incontro. Era vuoto, non sentiva nulla, nemmeno sofferenza. L'apatia più totale. Doveva riprendersela, ciò che rimaneva della sua piccola.

Il Teschio parlò, col suo fare supponente 'L'unica possibilità di ottenere la Gemma dell'Anima è proprio che un'anima si sacrifichi, per salvarne un'altra che, di solito, ama moltissimo…ama più di se stessa, ovviamente. Anche oggi, di fronte ai nostri occhi, è accaduta la medesima cosa…'.

Il Falco strinse i pugni; il Capitano era limitrofo, in attesa, come i colleghi, in agonia.

'Questa donna, Clinton Francis Barton' continuò l'essere immondo, rivolgendosi solo a lui 'ti ama più della sua medesima vita. Non tutti possono dire di avere la stessa fortuna. Il suo amore per te è stato il più forte ed intenso che sia passato da qui, in migliaia di anni. Per tale motivo, gli Dei hanno deciso, per la prima volta da quando esiste la Gemma, di risparmiarla, donandole di nuovo l'anima' si avvicinò a Steve e le porse il corpo dell'agente 'E' viva, Capitano, sta riposando…si sveglierà fra poco…abbiatene cura, sarà molto preziosa per la vostra causa…e fai attenzione, state per avere visite' così facendo, mosse un passo indietro e svanì, una frase sibillina lanciata lì, a cui nessuno diede importanza.

Rogers, immediatamente, depose a terra la federale. Era calda e poté sentirne il respiro uscire dal petto, grazie al cielo!

Clint si era accasciato sulle ginocchia e le teneva la mano, in silenzio.

Gli Avengers e Fox si erano messi a cerchio. La videro aprire gli occhi, stupita di ritrovarseli davanti, Barton che le sorrideva, fra le lacrime di felicità che gli solcavano il viso.

'La Gemma?' il suo primo pensiero, di piena nobiltà d'animo! 'Che succede? Mi sono buttata…rispondetemi…perché non parla nessuno?' si sedette e subito il Falco la travolse, stritolandola, in un abbraccio senza fine.

Tony, mostrandole la pietra arancione incastonata nel guanto insieme alle altre, ancora turbato dalla concatenazione di eventi che li avevano portati fin lì, chiuse la discussione 'Te lo spieghiamo su The Hawk…è arrivato il momento di porre fine a questa maledetta storia e chiudere i ponti con Thanos…Bruce, a te la palla!'.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITOLO 10 RITORNO D'AMORE**

Era stato sconvolgente...una resurrezione in piena regola, una botta di adrenalina e felicità unica, che li aveva fomentati.

La Tyler era viva e vegeta! E dovevano muoversi, facendo indossare il guanto a Banner che lo avrebbe usato per produrre lo schiocco; non fecero in tempo ad attivarsi, che un'inquietante astronave, enorme e circolare, riempì il cielo, che si fece più scuro...una notte maligna li avvolse.

'E' la nave di Thanos…ecco chi doveva presentarsi…l'ammonimento del Teschio' Steve lo sussurrò, l'aveva riconosciuta subito, non avrebbe potuto scordarla.

Era il Thanos di allora, il cui piano di recuperare le Gemme e schioccare le dita era abbozzato.

'In effetti, si ipotizzava sarebbe arrivato proprio su Vormir, alla ricerca della pietra arancione, che abbiamo già noi' spiegò Thor 'e comunque The Hawk non passa inosservato'.

Il Titano era potentissimo, pur senza Guanto: si schierarono tutti, pronti per la sfida finale, la vera battaglia per le loro vite…Thor con entrambe le sue armi, Mjolnir e Stormbreaker, Steve con lo scudo stelle e strisce, Tony con indosso l'armatura gialla e rossa e Hulk già trasformato; avrebbero dato manforte anche Clint – a cui Iron Man aveva affidato il guanto metallico da difendere, contenente le pietre - e Natasha, posti nelle retrovie, più indietro Rafflesia e Fox.

Stark e Rogers li avevano ammoniti a essere semplici spettatori, contro un nemico tanto potente...soprattutto, a rimanere in piedi, per riportare gli eventuali sopravvissuti feriti sulla Terra, pilotando The Hawk...

Il gigantesco mostro viola fece capolino, scendendo a terra, accompagnato da una femmina, magra e con la pelle verdognola, probabilmente sua figlia, e da tre scagnozzi di altri mondi, membri dell'Ordine Nero, il suo esercito personale.

'Terrestri, siete qui per modificare il vostro destino, cambiando il mio...mi avete fatto un favore. Avrò ciò che desidero prima di quanto immaginassi e con poco sforzo…le Gemme! Persino in anticipo!' si sedette, tranquillo e pacioso, su una roccia, provocandoli apertamente.

In un attimo il principe, Rogers e Stark, colmi di desiderio di vendetta e rabbia, si gettarono contro di lui, intanto che Hulk, Romanoff e Barton attaccavano gli altri quattro, che erano stati mandati dal loro padrone per sottrarre il Guanto.

La Tyler assisteva a quella scena, inerme, il cuore in gola; il collega, accanto, le strinse la mano, in cerca di conforto e per fornirglielo 'Lo sai che fra qualche minuto sarà tutto finito?' le domandò.

'Sì, Fox…tornerai a casa, da Jo e da Bruce! Da eroe!' lo disse, più per sé che per lui.

Il Titano viola aveva una potenza pazzesca…aveva respinto l'attacco di Thor…a seguire, aveva allontanato con violenza Tony, e per finire aveva spezzato il clipeo del Capitano, che stizzito e stanco, aveva legato la parte rimanente al braccio, con la cinta di cuoio, uno sguardo incattivito verso l'avversario invincibile, alle cui grinfie non si sarebbe sottratto fino all'ultimo respiro nel petto.

Uno degli scagnozzi del mostro era riuscito a rubare il Guanto a Clint, e poi aveva ferito al braccio destro Vedova Nera, che aveva provato a strapparglielo, e lo aveva portato al suo capo, consegnandolo con un inchino.

Fu in meno di pochi attimi che accadde l'impossibile…intanto che il Titano indossava il Guanto, Stark ebbe un'intuizione; lo assaltò, per l'ennesima volta, quasi senza forze e quello lo fece volare diversi metri più in là. Tony usò ciò che li aveva portati fin lì…il coraggio e, soprattutto, l'intelletto, che certo non gli mancava!

Thanos schioccò le dita e Rafflesia si preparò al peggio…ma non accadde nulla…la creatura girò il polso, incredula e sbigottita, e lei notò come il Guanto fosse vuoto, le pietre erano sparite.

Vide Stark, che aveva rubato tutte le Gemme, schioccare lui le dita in un guanto autocostruito, di metallo giallo e rosso, come i colori di Iron Man, molto più piccolo di quello fatto per Bruce… il Titano ed il suo esercito malvagio si dissolsero.

Tony si accasciò a terra, la schiena appoggiata ad una roccia, debolissimo. La potenza del Guanto non era sopportabile, in teoria, da un essere umano…sarebbe dovuto morire a causa dello sforzo.

La federale corse da lui, agitata, Fox alle spalle; gli Avengers erano già arrivati e non riuscivano ad aprire bocca.

'Tony, parlami' lo pregò…non era un bello spettacolo, aveva il braccio destro gravemente ustionato, le bruciature fino al collo ed una pessima cera…però…era vivo, respirava! Le parve un altro miracolo, e non casuale.

'Che vuoi che ti dica, bellezza?! Guarda che bordello ho combinato! Ho disintegrato lo stronzo ed i suoi fratelli più stronzi di lui…mi chiedo se sia riuscito a sistemare il resto!' rise, ironico, fra un lamento e l'altro, mentre il Capitano lo alzava, per riportarlo su The Hawk, dove Banner, ridiventato il timido dottorino occhialuto, lo fece stendere a terra, per medicarlo.

'Nat, tu?' Bruce si doveva dividere, nella cura dei feriti e voleva capire chi stesse peggio.

'Il braccio è rotto…non è grave, ma non posso pilotare!' si toccava l'arto, pallida e dolorante.

'Come prevedevo…agente Tyler, prendi il posto di Romanoff!' ordinò Stark, da terra.

Clint si era accomodato ai comandi 'Ragazzi, stiamo per decollare e reimmetterci nel tunnel stellare, direzione Terra …tuttavia…' non riuscì a finire.

'Falco, abbiamo schioccato…su, riportaci a casa, il resto si vedrà' la moretta, a quel punto sedutagli accanto, lo invitò e lui abbozzò un sorriso, accendendo i motori…certo, il problema più grande era la discesa…la Tyler si domandò se l'ampolla in iridio avrebbe retto, stavolta.

Banner, scuro in volto, si chiedeva la medesima cosa.

'Abbiamo fatto tutto il resto e non siamo riusciti a sistemare l'ampolla del cazzo! Un'ampolla! E' il colmo dei colmi' Fox si rammaricò.

'Lo avevamo previsto fin dall'inizio. Il nostro destino è già scritto. In quello ha ragione Thanos, meglio aveva...' Rafflesia fissava le stelle, intorno a sé, e Clint vicino a sé.

Gli ultimi momenti insieme, comunque.

'Fra quanto i tecnici della sala controllo saranno in grado di contattarci, per informarci sull'esito dello schiocco?' chiese Steve, in fibrillazione.

'Una mezz'ora...sarà la più lunga della mia esistenza!' borbottò Thor, che lo ricordava perfettamente.

'Abbiamo lui! Ci ha portato fortuna, finora...' la mora carezzò il pupazzo a forma di falco.

'Smettila di farmi ingelosire!' Barton la rimproverò, simpatico, una tensione in petto per la loro sorte, quella dei suoi cari e del mondo intero.

'Lo adoro alla follia, perché è la tua copia' si era aperta, davanti ai colleghi. Sapevano ed il tempo...era agli sgoccioli, basta imbarazzi. Udì una vibrazione ed un rumore sordo 'Maledizione, no...l'ampolla' lo aveva compreso immediatamente, un sibilo strano accompagnava la discesa e The Hawk si era inclinato.

Tony si era messo a sedere sul seggiolino, fra mille dolori, aiutato da Banner e così Nat, sollevata dal Capitano.

'Cristo, Tyler...volevi morire da eroina...noi no!' gridò Stark.

Lei fu molto calma, lo avevano già fatto e, in quei mesi, si era preparata 'Non morirà nessuno, Stark, te lo prometto! Ci siamo conosciuti a causa di quel pezzo di metallo, non è stato fortuito! Clint, passiamo al volo manuale. Rallenta la velocità di discesa, fra le...'.

'Le trentasette e quarantadue miglia orarie...'fece una battuta.

'Non esattamente...È un po' di più, leggilo sul monitor, poiché te l'ho impostato! Sarà pesante, fisicamente, come sul Quinjet ma io sono qui, amore, lo faremo insieme, chiacchierando fino a casa' lo rassicurò 'non abbiamo nulla da perdere!'.

Mulder sospirò. Aveva immaginato sarebbero arrivati a quel punto, adesso la strizza lo mangiava vivo…era terrorizzato!

'Allora, comandante, iniziamo il nostro gioco, l'ultima volta è stato piacevolissimo; raccontami cosa farai appena atterrato!' gli domandò la mora, con il suo sorriso più solare.

'Telefonino alla mano, chiamerò i miei figli per sentire le loro voci!' ammise.

'Già lo sapevo! In effetti, non sei originale, avremo le linee telefoniche intasate...' era ovvio.

'Rafflesia, ti prego, parliamo di noi, solo di noi...poi non potrò più farlo. Sempre se ai signori seduti qui dietro non spiace...' guardò il riflesso dei colleghi, nel vetro, e li vide muovere la testa in cenno di assenso.

'Certo, Clint!' la Romanoff lo disse, dolcemente. Non si erano chiariti, per la storia di Vormir.

'Russa bastarda, la prossima volta che mi tradisci, ti ammazzo...grazie, ti voglio bene!' l'arciere la tranquillizzò, avrebbe fatto lo stesso e l'amica tirò un respiro di sollievo. 'Federale bellissima, cosa hai pensato di me la prima volta che mi hai visto?'.

Fu sincera 'Che eri un tipo carino, con un taglio di capelli pazzesco ed un tatuaggio che mi faceva paura...mi facevi paura tu, per la verità!'.

'Solo carino…uffa, il moicano va poco di moda' sghignazzò 'perché ti spaventavo?'.

'Ho capito da subito che c'era un legame fra noi...mi sono innamorata di te in quel momento, dal vetro della sala controllo della base...' lo bisbigliò, ma tutti ascoltavano, assorti.

'Che romantica...' Bruce era commosso...il velivolo andava giù senza difficoltà, per fortuna e potevano godere delle altrui affettuose confidenze.

'E tu?'.

'Quando ci siamo incontrati, ho pensato che fossi la donna più fantastica del mondo…ti ho battuto, bellezza, sono arrivato prima. Ero già pazzo di te, durante la conversazione sul jet' ammise.

'La cosa più bella che abbiamo fatto insieme?' lo interpellò.

'Tyler, sempre viziosa. Su, non posso spifferarlo, gli Avengers impicciacazzi ci spiano...' malizioso, omise di risponderle 'anzi prima tu!'.

'Questo, Clint!' portò la mano destra al viso e baciò la fedina sull'anulare.

Lui fece altrettanto 'Hai ragione...'.

Cavolo, avevo visto giusto, si disse Vedova Nera. Si era accorta, dalla mattina, che i due indossavano delle vere nuziali, identiche. Conosceva le remore del suo amico più caro sulle fedi, invece con Rafflesia si era buttato...lei era speciale, come aveva detto il Teschio.

'Direttore Stark!' una voce lontana, dal trasmettitore, ruppe l'atmosfera che si era creata.

'Vieni avanti' il Falco spronò il tecnico deputato ai contatti.

'Ce l'avete fatta, Capo! Gli scoriandolati sono ricomparsi, qualche ora fa, dove si erano dissolti! Il mondo si è ripopolato!' il ragazzo non stava più nella pelle...mai quanto loro. Le grida di gioia invasero l'abitacolo dell'aeronave.

Rafflesia toccò la mano dell'arciere, un mezzo sorriso...si sarebbero separati...la fine di ogni speranza di vita insieme, nel futuro esclusivamente il proseguo della loro esistenza precedente.

Rimasero in silenzio, nel caos del festeggiamento dei colleghi; la mora dovette farsi forza. Il suo compito era far svagare Clint e farli atterrare. Ricominciò a chiacchierare...lui le rispondeva a mezza bocca; si stava snervando, la testa era zeppa di elucubrazioni mentali folli e la tensione alle braccia lo stava spezzando in due.

'Basta, smettila!' le gridò 'non ce la faccio più a sviscerare scemenze...lo hai capito che sei tutto quello che non mi aspettavo di incontrare? Credi davvero che ti possa dimenticare?' ebbe difficoltà a gestire la cloche e The Hawk virò a destra.

Rafflesia fu prontissima, tirò il manubrio che aveva davanti, speculare a quello del collega, e tenne la linea di volo, sostituendosi a lui 'Calmati, e dimmi che accade...' era pallido, non stava bene.

'Ho dolore alle braccia e crampi...' confessò 'scusa se ti ho risposto male...'

'Fox, alzati e fagli un massaggio, stavolta spetta a te...piloterò io fin quando non starai meglio, lo sai, non riuscirò per molto...'lo consolò, intanto che Mulder ubbidiva 'Devo distarti...la volta in cui abbiamo fatto l'amore che ti è piaciuto di più?' provò.

'Noooo, non esiste, non lo dico in pubblico' si ribellò, Tony già era tutto orecchi 'Fallo tu, genio'.

'E' facile, non devo mica dettagliare...la seconda volta, a casa tua, la sera che mi hai fatto sbronzare, con mezzo bicchiere di vino bianco' era seria ed appassionata...lo ricordava, nitidamente. I mesi trascorsi da quella data avevano rischiarato le immagini nella sua testa.

_'Clint, che bello' aveva sussurrato, sbaciucchiandolo._

_'Niente è più bello di te, piccola mia' aveva risposto il Falco, accarezzandola lungamente, dal viso ai fianchi 'ogni parte di te è meravigliosa...non credevo esistessi, non credevo ti avrei avuta in sorte, pensavo la mia vita fosse finita...'._

_Rafflesia gli sfiorò il viso, il torace e le spalle, a sua volta; arrivata all'altezza dell'inguine, lo trovò già pronto 'Occhio di Falco...pronto per il decollo' ridacchiò, perplessa e simpatica 'devo sdebitarmi...lo sai, anch'io ho ascoltato, con molta attenzione, le frasi che mi ha detto sul Quinjet, parola per parola...seguimi...' si mise in ginocchio, per farsi prendere da dietro 'è la tua posizione preferita...perché?'._

_L'uomo, in fretta, si posizionò carponi, e la possedette, sbattendola forte, un colpo via l'altro, mai sazio di lei, le mani ovunque, sui seni e fra le cosce a stimolarla, a palparle i fianchi, le spalle e le scapole, il viso fattole girare all'indietro per colmarla di baci 'Perché posso toccarti ovunque...' le rivelò 'c'è un altro motivo per cui adoro farlo così...ti posso godere in ogni parte' uscì da lei e si abbassò, con il viso fra le sue natiche e le passò la lingua insalivata, dall'alto verso il basso, in un unico lunghissimo e lento movimento, facendola fremere._

_'Clint!' la sua lingua, fra le carni, la stava facendo schiudere, per lui, pure nei glutei...un piacere inenarrabile 'Non l'ho mai fatto con nessuno...continua...che bello' lo invitò, con la voce roca ed impastata._

_Il Falco proseguì, fomentato e con più impeto, penetrandola con due dita della mano, fra la spacca femminea, bagnata di sé per via del precedente rapporto e degli umori profumati...'Piccola mia...tutto quello che vuoi' impazziva di passione per lei._

_Era chiusa e stretta, un paradiso da violare, dolce e meraviglioso, un regalo prezioso, un dono che gli stava offrendo, in maniera spontanea e naturale. _

_La succhiò a fondo, insinuando lingua e dita, nel sederino stupendo che aveva di fronte...la mora gemette, inarcando la schiena ed alzando i glutei verso di lui...non poteva aspettare ancora 'Ti voglio sentire, Falco' lo invitò a prenderla, in quel modo, e obbedì. _

_Era chiusa, ma il virgineo anello muscolare lo accolse con facilità, poiché Rafflesia si era rilassata e voleva solo congiungerglisi. In un attimo la colmò, fino in fondo, stimolandola sul bottoncino carnoso, pronto per l'orgasmo...spinse, leggero, sulle prime, per farla abituare alla sua nuova presenza._

_Lei lo assecondò, seguendo il ritmo degli urti ed anzi aumentandolo e facendolo sparire in sé...l'eccitazione di lui la fece delirare...lo sentì dare una possente botta di reni e riversarsi nelle sue viscere, in più di un fiotto caldo di godimento, intanto che lo stringeva e lo lasciava andare, chiuso nelle sue contrazioni muscolari divine ed eccitanti._

_Barton gridò forte 'Piccola mia...sì...' sentendo il piacere montare in lei ed in se stesso._

'Come mai hai scelto quella volta?'.

'Per ciò che mi hai bisbigliato quando abbiamo...ehm…finito' sarebbe rimasto fra loro e basta.

_'Ti amo...' le aveva sussurrato nell'orecchio, facendola voltare per stringerla al suo fianco._

_'Anche io ti amo' aveva risposto..._col senno di poi, aveva compreso che non fosse stata l'attrazione sessuale del momento né la sbronza a fargli scambiare le dolci parole, ma che fosse l'unica verità assoluta che li univa, da sempre, forse da prima di incontrarsi.

'Tu quale scegli?' lo sapeva, attese ugualmente.

'La sera della litigata pazzesca, con lo stronzo che mi massaggia' ammise.

'Smetto…' Fox scherzò.

'Basta coccole, agente Mulder…il crampo è passato, riprendo io' avvisò la Tyler che gli lasciò il comando.

'La cena più gustosa?' fece la mora.

'La pizza mangiata a letto, lo giuro, è meglio del ristorante stellato…sono un agricoltore dell'Iowa, mica un damerino'.

'Serata più divertente?'.

'Sala giochi! Ti ho battuta su tutta la linea…eh, eh, la rivincita di uno che ha la sola licenza liceale, contro la plurilaureata dell'MIT!'.

Andarono avanti per molte ore, la federale instancabile.

'Ci siamo quasi, stiamo per entrare nell'atmosfera terrestre, tengo la rotta in direzione della base' li avvisò il Falco. Davanti vedevano la Terra…

'Bravissimo, Clint' la mora si complimentò.

I colleghi non commentarono, troppo presi dalle proprie emozioni, dall'attesa di rivedere parenti ed amici, e consapevoli della preziosità di quegli attimi per i piloti che gli stavano salvando le penne.

'Amore...Falco…'.

'Dimmi' si sentì impazzire, lei aveva un tono funereo.

'Ci siamo già salutati ieri sera…devi promettermi che non mi cercherai più, che oggi sarà l'ultima volta che ci vedremo…sarà meno difficile, per entrambi, tornare alle nostre vite' lo pregò, accorata.

'Che razza di risposta vuoi?' le strillò e non avrebbe voluto, non avrebbe dovuto!

'L'unica che puoi darmi…' aveva gli occhi colmi di lacrime, mentre controllava la strumentazione e Clint faceva atterrare The Hawk, perfetto, fra lo giubilo dei dipendenti della base che, finalmente, al gran completo, lo attendevano.

L'arciere non proferì mezza sillaba, si sganciò le cinture e fece per scendere dal velivolo, arrabbiato.

Lei, preso il pelouche, lo bloccò, un solo secondo, lo fissò, con le ametiste straziate, gli sfiorò le labbra con le sue e scappò via, uscendo perfino prima di Tony.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITOLO 11 CUORI SPEZZATI**

Gli scoriandolati erano ricomparsi, esattamente nello stesso posto dove si erano dissolti, come previsto, invecchiati di cinque anni.

Per i colleghi in Wakanda, gli Avengers si erano mobilitati, tramite i sudditi del principe T'Challa; per Laura e i ragazzi, un parente era stato avvisato, da Clint, di presidiare il prato davanti la sua fattoria. Rafflesia e Fox avevano precettato Jo, che, bambino appena nato al seguito, si era piazzata all'interno dell'ufficio di Boston di Jason.

Si trattava di far spiegare l'accaduto ai diretti interessati da qualcuno che ben li conoscesse; inoltre, avevano scritto delle lettere, di proprio pugno, da far consegnare. All'interno, biglietti aerei per New York, da utilizzare per raggiungerli, nella metropoli, dove sarebbero arrivati per ricongiungersi.

Appena scesa dall'aereo, la Tyler udì trillare il cellulare che recava con sé. Rispose a suo marito, fermandosi, gli occhi bassi, tentando di simulare una felicità maggiore di quella che sentiva, in mano il pupazzo, intanto che vedeva il Falco, di spalle, allontanarsi, correndo, il telefono vicino l'orecchio. Tornava alla sua vita ed alla sua famiglia…si allontanava da lei e dal loro amore.

'Jason…' gli si catapultò fra le braccia, in albergo, dove l'aveva invitato ad attenderla. Era vivo, stava bene, giusto un po' invecchiato. Sentì un sollievo ed una pesantezza, insieme. Un torrente di lacrime, di commozione e dolore profondo.

Suo marito si intenerì, per quella reazione. Le prese il volto fra mani, desiderava baciarla più di ogni cosa. Al primo contatto, la sentì irrigidirsi. Rafflesia si staccò e lo abbracciò, mettendo il viso sul suo petto, sperando che non tentasse approcci diversi…

Lui, lì per lì, ci badò poco, ritenendola in preda al turbamento, per gli eventi drammatici che avevano sconvolto le loro vite.

'Sono tanto stanca' in effetti aveva ancora indosso la tuta di pilotaggio, era sudata, sporca e pallidissima, le occhiaie fino ai piedi 'ho bisogno di una doccia, se non ti spiace'.

'Ti faccio compagnia?' le propose, un'intenzione esplicita.

Bianca cadaverica, una nausea alla bocca della stomaco, lo dissuase 'Magari più tardi…'. Entrò in bagno, completamente vestita e col pupazzo in mano…non riusciva neanche a spogliarsi, di fronte a lui. Quella convivenza forzata, da cui non si poteva esimere, le parve assillante.

Jason sedette al bordo del letto, in sua attesa; in anni, era la prima volta che la vedeva stranita, senza comprenderne il vero motivo…avrebbe tastato il terreno, facendo due chiacchiere col buon vecchio Fox!

Era riuscita a stare lontana da Jason tutta la notte ed il giorno precedente, quantomeno fisicamente, accampando la scusa di un ciclo doloroso. E la mattina era sgattaiolata via, intanto che suo marito era profondamente addormentato, lasciatogli un messaggio sul cuscino. Doveva tornare al New S.H.I.E.L.D. a riprendere le sue cose, e pensò fosse meglio farlo prima possibile, in modo rapido ed indolore, certa di non incontrare nessuno, in quell'orario.

Appena limitrofa alla sua zona di lavoro, notò una ragazzina di circa sedici anni, i capelli lunghi scuri alla vita…la riconobbe con facilità, stante i cinque anni trascorsi, poiché l'aveva vista in fotografia e non una volta…l'altra la scrutò, colpita dalla sua bellezza e dalla sua eleganza.

Rafflesia non si trattenne, in maniera istintiva le parlò 'Ciao, Lila!'.

'Ci conosciamo?' le chiese, curiosa.

'So che sei l'arciera più talentuosa dei nove regni…dopo tuo padre!' le scappò una risatina, intanto che Clint sopraggiungeva, i due figli maschi accanto, la moglie che lo cingeva per la vita. Semplice, bassina, occhi castani e capelli marroni.

Le si gelò il sangue e tentò di non fissarlo, rivolgendo la sua attenzione alla ragazza.

'Papà, davvero hai detto così?' era esaltata.

'Sì…non farmene pentire…lei è Rafflesia Tyler, il mio copilota di The Hawk' sorrise 'loro sono mia moglie ed i miei figli, volevano salire sul velivolo, per questo siamo qui all'alba' li presentò e la mora ne strinse, educata, le mani, informandoli che andava di fretta.

'Oramai puoi vivere con calma, splendore, non ti starò più col fiato sul collo!' Tony, sopraggiungendo, invece la bloccò. Era ricoperto di bende, a sigillo delle ustioni, ed esaltato, più del solito.

'Raccolgo i miei oggetti personali e volo a Boston, Stark…' lo informò.

'Nemmeno per sogno! Stasera organizzo una grande festa a casa mia, per il nostro successo, e non puoi mancare! Ti aspetto, con Jason!' ricevette una chiamata al cellulare e li lasciò, per rispondere.

'Tony ci ha invitato tutti e siamo curiosi di vedere la Stark Tower! Verrai? Devi, siete degli eroi e vogliamo sentire ancora i racconti della vostra avventura' Lila lo domandò, le piaceva quella donna.

'Non saprei, mi ha un po' spiazzato!' cercò Barton, con gli occhi, per capire come uscirne.

'E' l'ultima occasione per salutarci, sarebbe un peccato sprecarla' lui commentò così, uno sguardo penetrante e speranzoso; peggio non avrebbe potuto fare.

Forse potevano reggere la tensione, e trascorrere insieme qualche altro momento. Accondiscese, toccandosi la fedina alla mano destra 'Allora ci vediamo stasera…a presto' li salutò ed accelerò il passo, per lasciare quella situazione spinosa, più in fretta possibile.

Entrò, direttamente dall'ascensore che si apriva sull'ingresso di casa di Tony. Casa era riduttivo…una grattacielo di sua proprietà, preso d'assalto dagli Avengers festanti, soprattutto i redivivi. Persino in quel pandemonio, vi fu un attimo di silenzio, al suo arrivo.

L'abito – che aveva noleggiato in fretta e furia, unitamente allo smoking di Jason – la rendeva più splendida del solito. In chiffon di seta, lilla chiaro come i suoi occhi, le spalline della giusta dimensione, la stoffa preziosa che cadeva, in un incrocio di linee, sulle morbide curve dei seni, la gonna lunga fino ai piedi. Un trucco leggero. Nessun gioiello…quasi.

Le teste dei presenti si voltarono nella sua direzione, con un pizzico di invidia maschile nei confronti di suo marito, che la teneva sottobraccio, sorridendole, affettuoso.

Rafflesia si mosse verso Stark e Pepper, che attendevano i propri ospiti, e poi verso Fox e Jo, arrivati prima di loro.

'Si può sapere che fine hai fatto? Ti ho cercato tutto il giorno, volevo fare due chiacchiere' Jason si lamentò con Mulder.

'Giri vari, regalini…domani torniamo a Boston…' minimizzò; lo aveva evitato come la peste, avendo capito dallo sguardo indagatore che gli aveva rivolto la mattina a colazione, che fosse alla ricerca di informazioni sugli anomali atteggiamenti di sua moglie. E lui detestava mentire, men che mai ad un amico fraterno.

'Rafflesia, ciao…sei bellissima' Lila Barton, inaspettatamente, si era fatta strada verso la moretta, seguita dai fratelli…più defilati i genitori. La affascinava, quella donna.

'Grazie… tu sei deliziosa, piuttosto' era vero, la ragazzina aveva un abito verde muschio, molto adatto alla sua età.

'Papà, hai avuto la fortuna di lavorare con lei, ancora non ci credo…è strepitosa e zia Nat dice sia un talento, una specie di genio' Nathaniel Pietro gli aveva posto tante di quelle domande sull'agente Tyler, insieme a Cooper, che persino Laura si era scocciata. 'Ragazzi, ora diamoci un taglio' li rimproverò. 'In effetti, è molto affascinante…lei e il marito sembrano usciti da una rivista patinata…Clint…Clint…mi rispondi? Ma mi stai ascoltando?'.

_No, non posso ascoltarti. Sto guardando il mio amore, tentando di imprimere, nella mia memoria, l'immagine che ho adesso davanti agli occhi e portarla con me _'Sì, scusa…vero, hai ragione'.

Jason era impeccabile. Erano tutti in smoking, ma lui spiccava. Alto quasi come Thor, un fisico curato e un bel viso, gli occhi verdi ed i capelli scuri. Elegante. Molto diverso da sé, rifletté il Falco.

'Jason Allen' se lo trovò davanti, che gli porgeva la destra. Era incuriosito, Jason…sua moglie non aveva fatto altro che spizzare, nervosamente, l'uomo castano, bassino, col naso a patata, i capelli assurdi e la mano sinistra tatuata, che l'aveva salutata con un cenno del capo...ed uno sguardo languido. Non era mai stato geloso…sentì di dover tenere la guardia alta, contro il tipo, stranamente...

'Clint Barton' si presentò.

'L'arciere!' era lui…chissà, se lo aspettava diverso…più come Rogers o il principe asgardiano, per lo meno fisicamente.

'Arciere, spadaccino, pilota…il Falco è il migliore, in ogni cosa' la Tyler provò a essere spiritosa, le uscì una frase molto seria, che non sfuggì a Laura. Clint era stato assente, sulle spine, nevrotico; si era servito più volte dal frigo bar dell'albergo vicino alla base, dove aveva voluto, a tutti i costi, prendere una suite, con la scusa della ristrettezza delle dimensioni dell'appartamento in affitto.

Lei, tuttavia, aveva riconosciuto Jason, in uno dei clienti dell'hotel; lo aveva notato, nel pomeriggio, mentre chiacchierava al telefonino, nei corridoi. Era evidente che anche la sua incantevole signora stesse in albergo, e non le parve affatto una casualità.

Vide suo marito guardare la collega, quasi ipnotizzato. Sentì un disagio profondo, un'inquietudine mai provata.

'Andiamo a tavola…stanno per servire e non vedo l'ora di mangiare e parlare' Steve si era precipitato, per richiamare la loro attenzione, il famigerato Bucky Barnes - un ragazzo dagli occhi d'argento, coi capelli lunghi castani - appiccicato, mano nella mano 'e soprattutto ho scocciato Tony per metterci al tavolo vicini, noi otto e rispettive famiglie…gli otto di The Hawk!' rise, sguaiato, spingendo il Falco, verso la sala da pranzo.

Gli altri si affilarono, trovando già seduti Nat, Bruce, Thor, Pepper e Tony, Fox e Jo.

I ragazzi Barton fecero a gara per mettersi accanto alla moretta, e presero posto alla sua sinistra; alla destra, Jason e, di fronte, arciere e consorte. Perché proprio davanti? Il destino glielo poneva di fronte, in ogni circostanza. L'espressione corrucciata sul volto di Laura le fece maledire di aver accettato l'invito di Stark.

Quest'ultimo, in piedi, un'enorme bottiglia di Crystal in mano, nonostante le bende, si buttò, in un sentito e spontaneo discorso 'Sono davvero felice di avervi qui! Quando vi ho costretto a unirvi a me, nel mio folle piano, non ero sicuro ne saremmo usciti vivi e ve lo dissi chiaramente. Mi avete seguito lo stesso e ce l'abbiamo fatta; grazie al lavoro di squadra ed al nostro affiatamento, abbiamo ripristinato il mondo che amavamo…è per la nostra caparbietà ed il nostro talento che siamo sopravvissuti, noi Avengers di vecchia data e i due aggiunti per ultimi, Fox e Rafflesia, che hanno creduto nel mio progetto, fino in fondo. Soprattutto desidero ringraziare, dal profondo del cuore, Clint e Rafflesia, senza i quali mai saremmo tornati indietro, i nostri eccezionali piloti di The Hawk' ridacchiò, al settimo cielo, facendo saltare il tappo dello champagne e riempendo i bicchieri.

I colleghi brindavano, sorridenti.

'Non bevi?' chiese Laura alla Tyler, indicando il flûte vuoto.

'Rafflesia è completamente astemia, meglio di no!' replicò Clint, un'occhiata complice alla sua piccola.

'Mi basta un solo sorso di vino, per perdere la testa' confermò l'interessata, una smorfietta all'angolo della bocca.

'Dovresti, almeno stasera…ha ragione Stark, senza di te non saremmo qui!' Nat, il braccio ingessato e legato al collo da un colorato foulard, si intromise, tentando di stemperare l'atmosfera tesa che aveva percepito, forse condizionata da ciò di cui era a conoscenza.

'Facciamo mezzo' la mora non sapeva come uscirne e avvicinò il flûte alla bocca, umettando le labbra col vino.

Fu allora che Laura realizzò che la sua dirimpettaia indossava, all'anulare della mano destra, una fedina identica a quella che suo marito, accanto a lei, si tormentava, continuamente. Glielo aveva chiesto, immediata, quando si erano rincontrati, ed aveva minimizzato, dicendole fosse una sciocchezza, un acquisto scaramantico...non era affatto così!

Non si trattenne e fissando le mani femminili, fece scoppiare la bomba 'Jason, ho recuperato la mia fede nuziale, nel prato dove sono ricomparsa...la tua?'.

L'uomo rispose, con tranquillità 'La mia dolce metà l'aveva con sé, in un cassetto, in albergo, unitamente alla propria...'.

'Rafflesia, oggi non la indossi, non è quella che hai a destra!' ironica, lo sottolineò.

Clint si ghiacciò e la moretta perse i colori, riflettendo come entrambi non le avessero tolte, per recarsi al party, probabilmente memori della promessa scambiatasi.

Fu Jason, ad aiutarla, inconsapevolmente, poiché era sempre stato dalla sua parte, in ogni circostanza 'A causa della missione, aveva le mani molto gonfie, ha soprasseduto'. Non capiva dove volesse arrivare quella donna...fu lo sguardo sempre limpido di Fox ad aprirgli la mente. Mulder era preoccupato, e fissava, alternandosi, sua moglie ed il Falco, in viso e sulle mani...avevano due fedine identiche, caspita, che stranezza!

'Arriva la carne...meno male, ho una fame' Nathaniel sottolineò la presenza del cameriere, che iniziava a servirli.

Si dedicarono al cibo, quantomeno temporaneamente.

La Tyler teneva gli occhi bassi, provando a parlare il meno possibile; era andata alla festa, per godere di qualche altro momento con Barton e ora, la tensione ed il senso di colpa la stavano mangiando viva. Si augurò che la serata finisse, senza scossoni.

Terminato il raffinato pasto, che la mora non aveva neanche assaggiato, lo stomaco a pezzi, si erano diretti sulla terrazza esterna, per gustare dolci e liquori.

'Fox, vieni' Jason aveva preso due bicchieri di scotch, e ne aveva passato uno all'amico, indicando, con la testa, un lato più isolato, dove avrebbero avuto un po' di privacy.

'Bello, qui, vero? Guarda che panorama!' Mulder tentò di distrarlo, temendo il peggio; l'altro aveva il viso in fiamme…di rabbia!

'Smettila di fare lo stupido e spiegami che sta succedendo' lo assalì.

'In che senso?' bluffò, odiandosi.

'C'è qualcosa fra Rafflesia e l'agente Barton...' lo sibilò e fu chiaro non fosse una domanda.

'Mi dispiace, non voglio stare in mezzo alle vostre beghe...chiedilo a lei...' l'espressione del viso confermò a Jason i propri dubbi.

'Lo farò, puoi giurarci!' bevve il liquore, tutto d'un fiato, e girò sui tacchi...ora sua moglie l'avrebbe sentito!

'Dio, ancora non ci credo!' Bucky stringeva, con il braccio bionico, le spalle di Steve. Erano abbracciati come due adolescenti.

'Nemmeno io...i prossimi giorni ci dedicheremo a noi…solo relax!' suggerì Rogers.

'Hai ragione, Capitano...vorremmo andare in vacanza, l'ho proposto a Clint ma si è opposto, come al solito' Laura alzò le sopracciglia.

'Non mi va. Non ho niente da festeggiare' con una faccia da funerale si scostò, leggermente.

'Ti pareva! Oppositivo, in ogni cosa' Steve sapeva bene perché l'amico fosse così avvilito e glissò. Gli Avengers avevano deciso di tenere per sé, concordi, ogni dettaglio della relazione fra il collega e la Tyler, in particolar modo la vicenda legata al recupero della Gemma dell'Anima, a salvaguardia della loro riservatezza.

Rafflesia, muta, si mosse per andare verso la toilette; almeno, lì, sarebbe stata da sola.

Barton vagheggiò, poi la seguì, tentando di fare l'indifferente. Non appena capì che, nel corridoio, non ci fosse nessun altro, corse verso la collega e, prendendola per il polso, la fece voltare.

'Lasciami...' lo pregò, già molto provata.

'No, sono qui per te'.

'Ci vedranno, è una pazzia...'.

'Non accadrà'.

'Hanno notato le nostre fedine...pensavo non l'avresti indossata...perché lo hai fatto?'.

'Per lo stesso motivo per cui la indossi tu...' le teneva la destra, fra le sue, e le toccava la veretta, gli occhi negli occhi.

Nel momento in cui pensò stesse per baciarla, percepì una presenza.

Alla fine del corridoio, si stagliava Jason, pallido e sconvolto: fissava sua moglie, mano nella mano, con un altro uomo...ciò che lo colpì fu il modo in cui si guardavano...mai Rafflesia lo aveva guardato, così. Mai! Non era un flirt o una scopata, era ben altro!

Non una parola, si diresse verso l'ascensore, per tornare in albergo.

La Tyler, gli occhi lucidi, contemplò il suo amore 'Clint, devo andare...' la stringeva e pareva non volesse mollarla.

'Non posso vivere senza di te...' mugolò, sull'orlo delle lacrime, dilaniato nell'anima, tra ciò che desiderava davvero e ciò che la razionalità gli imponeva di fare, come buon padre e buon marito.

'Ne abbiamo già parlato...' i fanali viola, straziati di dolore, lo imploravano 'amore, stai volando via da me...anche se mi rimarrai dentro, te lo prometto, ogni istante'.

Udendo dei passi, nella loro direzione, si staccarono.

Lila veniva verso di loro 'Papà, la mamma ti cerca, per andar via'.

Approfittando della presenza della ragazza, Rafflesia lo fissò, un breve ed intenso momento e bisbigliò 'Ciao, Falco, amore mio...' gli sfiorò la mano destra, leggera, allontanandosi, un cenno di saluto a sua figlia.

'Addio, piccola mia...' sussurrò lui, il cuore spezzato.

Jason era stato tanto lesto da prendere un taxi al volo, bruciandola sul tempo.

Rafflesia fermò un'altra auto gialla, la morte nel cuore. Si concentrò su quello che avrebbe dovuto confessargli e non riuscì, ugualmente, a preparare alcun discorso.

Aperta la porta della camera, lo trovò, seduto al bordo del letto, con la testa fra le mani.

'Mi dispiace tanto...non lo abbiamo fatto apposta, è stato inevitabile, è successo' spiegò, concitata, un attacco di nausea alla bocca dello stomaco.

'Vuoi giustificarti?'.

'No, non è questo'.

'Dovrei perdonarti? Rimanere con te, sapendo non solo che sei stata a letto con quella testa di cazzo del Falco ma che te ne sei innamorata?' mormorò. La conosceva meglio di chiunque altro al mondo!

'Vado via, Jason. Sei libero...scusa per il male che ti sto procurando. Ne farei troppo a me stessa, se prendessi una decisione diversa...' Non lo disse per non ferirlo di più ma l'idea di un futuro in cui avrebbe dovuto dormire, toccare, baciare, fare l'amore, conversare, con qualcuno che non fosse Clint, era un incubo intollerabile.

Dette un bacio, sulla testa, a suo marito, che piangeva, silenziosamente…non era stato mai tipo da piazzate; si diresse verso l'armadio, per togliere il vestito di seta. Indossò la tuta da ginnastica, mise la valigia sul letto e, più in fretta che poté, la riempì dei suoi abiti ed effetti personali.

'Quando non sarai in casa, verrò a prendere le mie cose. E, con calma, dovremo sentire un legale…Jason, ti voglio un bene dell'anima…non posso ingannarti né ingannare me stessa, rimanendo dentro un matrimonio che, per me, non ha più significato. Abbi cura di te e ricordati che ci sarò sempre…' prese la borsa, abbracciò il pelouche, e scappò via, velocemente, da quell'ennesimo dolore, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Suo marito si gettò con la testa sul cuscino, in preda ad una totale disperazione…più tardi, cercando un fazzolettino con cui asciugarsi gli occhi, nel primo cassetto del comodino, notò la catenina di Rafflesia, dentro la fede nuziale…l'aveva lasciata lì, coerentemente, come aveva lasciato lui; era il simbolo di un amore che non esisteva più e che forse non era mai esistito.

Chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, si era ritrovata Laura Barton di fronte. Spiritata, la donna aveva dato un'occhiata fugace alla valigia, capendo all'istante che la Tyler stava abbandonando l'albergo anzitempo, e, soprattutto, il proprio marito.

Rafflesia preferì omettere qualsiasi saluto; quella le si parò davanti e, con voce tremante, sgranando gli occhi innanzi al pupazzo a forma di falco, formulò la preghiera, che, da eccellente profiler, si aspettava 'Per favore, non distruggere la nostra famiglia…non prenderti Clint…'.

Più in difficoltà che mai, la mora la scansò, senza risponderle mezza sillaba e si diresse verso l'ascensore, fortunatamente aperto.

Laura tornò verso la suite, in fermento; i ragazzi, ancora vestiti, come lei, con gli abiti della festa, ridacchiavano, conversando fra loro.

'Clint, la tua amica del cuore è andata via…da sola…' lo disse, con voce alta e ferma, guardandolo.

Suo marito tentennò, pallido come un cadavere. Era chiaro che avesse lasciato Jason, dal tono usato dalla sua consorte.

'A chi ti riferisci, mamma?' domandò sua figlia.

'All'agente Tyler, l'amichetta di tuo padre…sta tornando a Boston. Mi era parso di intuire che l'avessi già salutata…definitivamente!' fissò l'arciere, in attesa, con durezza.

Lui annuì, aprendo il frigobar alla ricerca di qualcosa di forte, quasi oscillando.

'Stai bene?' Laura non lo aveva mai visto in quello stato… la sua questua sarebbe stata comunque vana: la sua rivale, la bellissima e geniale collega del Falco, se lo era già preso. Si augurò che, per il bene della loro ritrovata e splendida famiglia, Clint le rimasse accanto.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITOLO 12 NON E' UNA QUESTIONE D'AMORE**

Il Falco era sempre nevrotico, da quando aveva rimesso piede alla fattoria. Ogni cosa lo innervosiva e non trovava pace a fare nulla; neanche passare del tempo coi ragazzi o allenare Lila lo aiutava. Li stava trascurando, coltivazioni agricole e lavori vari compresi. Sua moglie, più del resto.

Gli era parso che fosse sempre sul chi va là, pronta per un interrogatorio a cui non desiderava essere sottoposto. Forse l'impressione era motivata dal dilaniante senso di colpa e dal tenerla a distanza siderale, fisicamente e psicologicamente…soprattutto, non riusciva a smettere di pensare a Rafflesia, ogni maledetto istante della giornata.

Al tramonto, si sedeva sotto la grande quercia, dove aveva montato il bersaglio circolare da colpire con le frecce, a guardare l'orizzonte, toccandosi la fedina e chiedendosi cosa stesse facendo, dove fosse, cosa provasse. Nella testa, l'immagine di lei, che si gettava nel burrone a Vormir, per salvargli la vita…l'anima!

Dormiva poco e male; passava la notte insonne, gli occhi rivolti al soffitto, e solo di prima mattina crollava. All'alba di quel giorno, ancora assopito, sentì una mano che lo sfiorava, sulle parti intime…era preso da sogni e pensieri: almeno poteva ancora immaginare e vivere di fantasticherie. Lo strusciare sul suo sesso lo fomentò, sulle prime…le palpebre ancora chiuse, sussurrò 'Piccola mia…sì, mi fai impazzire…' non rendendosi conto di essere a letto con Laura.

'Come hai detto?' lei, urtata, si lamentò.

Clint, udendone la voce, comprese di non essere immerso in un bel sogno, bensì nella sua realtà quotidiana. Si mise a sedere sul letto e le spostò la mano.

'Era così che la chiamavi? Piccola mia?' gli occhi pieni di lacrime, sua moglie lo schiaffeggiò…incredula del proprio gesto, corse in bagno. Non l'aveva cercata, né toccata, da quando era ricomparsa. Né un bacio né una carezza. Solo freddezza. Era un perfetto estraneo.

L'arciere si alzò, per scendere a fare colazione, avvilito, la guancia in fiamme.

In cucina, Lila, gli versò una tazza di caffè, intanto che si sedeva a tavola, accanto a Nathaniel e Cooper 'Ciao, papà…ben svegliato'.

'Ciao, tesoro…' mesto, rispose, tentando di nascondere il proprio turbamento.

'Rafflesia ne portava una identica…gliela hai regalata tu, vero?' indicò la fedina di oro bianco, serena.

Suo padre arrossì, leggermente. Intuitiva, la ragazzina. Non volle mentirle 'Sì'.

'Lei è molto importante per te…' lo affermò, i fratelli muti.

L'arciere annuì, di nuovo.

'La ami…' lo aveva compreso, quando li aveva visti insieme. E suo papà era a pezzi.

'Lila…senti…' che diavolo poteva dirle?

'No, senti tu…Io, Nathan e Cooper siamo grandi oramai, non siamo più bambini e ci rendiamo conto, perfettamente, di quello che sta succedendo. Sei triste, irriconoscibile. Devi scegliere il meglio per te…noi ci saremo, sempre…per nostro conto, sei libero…ne abbiamo parlato, diverse volte…volevamo che lo sapessi' si mosse per abbracciarlo, intanto che i suoi fratelli facevano la medesima cosa.

Rafflesia era tornata subito a Boston, la stessa notte in cui aveva lasciato l'albergo, finita la festa di Tony, senza smettere di piangere, dal taxi fino a casa di sua madre, in cui aveva trovato rifugio per pochi giorni. Successivamente, aveva affittato un piccolo appartamento in centro, e contattato Jason, per le pratiche della separazione e per riprendere i pochi effetti personali di cui aveva bisogno.

Si era buttata nel lavoro, insieme a Fox, che la coinvolgeva nelle proprie dinamiche familiari, anche su insistenza di Jo, per farla distrarre.

Mulder la osservava; era disattenta, stanca e scocciata. Avrebbe dovuto essere esaltata, visto il gesto eroico di cui si era resa protagonista con gli Avengers, insieme a lui, e non era così.

Aveva osato fare il nome di Barton, con lei…si era chiusa come un'ostrica, e non aveva più riprovato. Finché non ci era stato costretto, alle due di una notte fredda e piovosa di tre mesi dopo, al telefono 'Clint ha avuto un brutto incidente; sto andando a New York, dove lo hanno trasportato, per un intervento con l'eliambulanza, dall'Iowa. Tony ci ha messo a disposizione un elicottero, è pronto al Logan fra mezz'ora; non è la notte ideale per volare…però…abbiamo affrontato di peggio…vieni con me?' lo chiese, dando la risposta per scontato. La sentì annuire ed attaccare la cornetta.

Agitatissima, aveva raccolto poche cose in uno zaino e guidato, come una pazza, fino all'aeroporto.

'Cosa è accaduto, con esattezza?' nemmeno lo salutò, salendo sull'elicottero.

'Banner mi ha solo detto che si è infortunato, lavorando nella fattoria…dai, non fasciamoci la testa di cadere; anzi, con questo maltempo, cadere è un termine da non usare, porta sfiga' l'abbracciò, e le fece un sorriso.

Il volo fu terrificante, ma atterrarono vivi e vegeti direttamente alla base, che aveva sale emergenza e medici degni del miglior ospedale, che si stavano prendendo cura del Falco.

In sala d'aspetto, c'erano gli Avengers al completo e la famiglia Barton, ovviamente.

'Buonasera' Rafflesia fece un saluto generale.

Nat andò verso di lei e Bruce si indirizzò all'amico Fox. Lo sguardo preoccupato del Capitano e di Tony, sopraggiunti, facevano presagire il peggio.

'Allora?' li esortò la Tyler.

'Clint stava tagliando un albero con una sega elettrica, gli è sfuggita e si è amputato la mano; i medici hanno fatto del loro meglio, l'hanno riattaccata al polso…però, anche se il trapianto attecchisse, ed è altamente improbabile, la funzionalità sarà compromessa…per sempre…' Stark abbassò il viso, per non farsi vedere piangere.

'Quale mano?' la mora fu fredda.

'La sinistra…' mormorò Rogers, distrutto.

La donna sospirò…le parve d'impazzire…per di più, lo sguardo di odio di Laura la stava letteralmente trafiggendo.

L'altra non si tenne 'Dovresti vergognarti, agente, di essere qui…con quale coraggio ti sei presentata al capezzale di mio marito? Sei una puttana!'.

Rafflesia rimase gelata, a quella reazione, pur comprensibile.

'Mamma, piantala…' Lila la tenne per un braccio, severa.

'Sì, per favore, Laura, non mi pare proprio il momento…se non reggi la tensione, ti prego di uscire' Rogers, sempre diplomatico, si era urtato 'il problema da affrontare, ora, non è la gelosia'.

La Tyler comprese la loro difficoltà 'Lui non lo sa, vero? Non glielo avete ancora detto...'.

Romanoff, gli occhi lucidi, spiegò 'Non siamo riusciti, non sapevamo come'.

'Lo farò io…' entrò nella camera di fronte a sé, il cuore che perdeva un battito.

'Ogni volta che ti vedo, il tuo tatuaggio mi sembra più bello, più vivo' Rafflesia fece una battuta, aprendo la porta, un bel sorriso stampato sul volto.

Barton era steso nel letto, la mano sinistra fasciata fino a sopra il polso, a torso nudo, le flebo alla destra, pallido come un fantasma.

Lei dovette ficcarsi le unghie, nel palmo, per mantenersi calma e non mettersi a gridare.

L'uomo si illuminò quando la vide. La stava pensando, come al solito, e si era materializzata. La tuta da ginnastica, una felpa abbondante, tesa e senza un filo di trucco. La donna più bella del mondo…'Ciao, genio...' balbettò, in preda ad un'emozione incontenibile.

'Ciao, Falco. Che hai combinato? Appena ti lascio da solo, succede un disastro' un tono scherzoso.

'Dovevo finire di tagliare un albero, seccatosi da tempo, e mi sono distratto...un male pazzesco. Sono svenuto, hanno messo la mano sotto ghiaccio, e chiamato Stark...' fissava gli occhi violetti che aveva sognato, lungamente.

'Sei un pasticcione' seduta sul bordo del letto, lo carezzò, sulla guancia.

Lui le prese la mano 'Lo sai quanto mi sei mancata?'.

'Sì, amore, lo so...' sussurrò, dolcissima.

'Hanno mandato te...allora sono brutte notizie...'.

Lo aveva capito da solo...'Sei diventato un profiler più bravo di me...Clint, ascolta, l'amputazione è stata importante e i medici non sono certi che il trapianto vada a buon fine. Anche se non avessi un rigetto, sarà difficile che possa utilizzarla come prima' era la cosa più brutta e triste che avesse mai detto a qualcuno e persino a lui, nonostante le loro conversazioni dolorose.

Barton sospirò 'Quindi niente più arco...'.

La Tyler scese a dargli un bacino, lieve, sulla zona delle labbra che, a suo tempo, aveva morso a sangue, sentendolo sussultare 'I medici dicono così...io so solo che sei un combattente, un samurai...e che abbiamo un motto...a qualunque costo...ricordatelo, sempre! Per tenerti d'occhio, al mio posto, ci sarà lui…fai il bravo!' aprì lo zaino che portava sulle spalle e tirò fuori il pupazzo a forma di falchetto, posizionandolo sul comodino 'E' in comodato d'uso; ovviamente, appena ti sarai rimesso, me lo renderai, ci conto!'.

Le parve leggermente sollevato; la scrutava, sornione.

'Che vuoi, Falco?' ridacchiò.

'Che faceva tua mamma, oltre a medicarti, quando ti tagliavi, da bambina?' le domandò, ironico, una luce appassionata nello sguardo.

'Questo...' si abbassò, di nuovo, prima sfiorandolo, con le labbra, sulla fasciatura, poi unendo la bocca alla sua.

Udì dei passi ed il rumore metallico della maniglia della porta. Ricomponendosi, vide entrare i colleghi e la famiglia Barton, che, subito, si misero a cerchio, intorno al malato.

Lei si alzò, lesta, e si spostò, in fondo alla stanza, gli occhi di Clint fissi addosso, intristiti. Chiacchierava con gli altri, rispondeva alle domande, e nel frattempo moriva dentro, di nuovo...aveva colto l'intenzione di Rafflesia di lasciare la stanza.

La moretta lo osservava, contornato dall'affetto dei propri figli, della moglie, e degli Avengers e si domandava che diritto avesse di rimanere lì, con loro ed a quale titolo.

Lo salutò, con lo sguardo; portò la mano destra alle labbra, dando un bacio sfuggente alla fedina. Uscì, un cenno con la testa al Capitano, che contraccambiò e a Fox, che la seguì.

'Grazie per ciò che hai fatto per mio padre, e per noi; so che ti è costato molto...' Lila si era affilata, rapida, dietro Mulder, per parlarle.

'Di niente...se dovesse aver bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, non esitare a chiamarmi' l'ammonì.

'Lui ti ama...'doveva dirglielo, al di là di sua madre!

'Non è mai stata una questione di amore, fra di noi!' la Tyler si mosse, verso l'uscita, la testa bassa, gli occhi zeppi di lacrime.

Terminata una lunga permanenza al New S.H.I.E.L.D., il Falco era tornato nell'Iowa, con la mano sinistra ancora attaccata, in pessime condizioni. Avrebbe potuto continuare a curarsi a casa propria, e sottoporsi alle cure necessarie presso gli specialisti consigliati da Stark...nulla era cambiato, nel suo cuore...aveva le parole di Rafflesia bene in mente...voleva uscirne. Per lei e per loro, lo avrebbe fatto, a qualunque costo!


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITOLO 13 FINALE A QUALUNQUE COSTO**

La Tyler e Mulder erano su una limousine, diretti alla Casa Bianca.

Avevano preso una stanza in albergo, solo per cambiarsi d'abito. La loro trasferta nella capitale sarebbe durata poche ore; si erano organizzati, per rimanere dalla mattina alla sera, ed evitare rapporti prolungati con gli Avengers, su espressa richiesta della moretta. Dovevano ricevere un premio, direttamente dal Presidente degli Stati Uniti, per la loro eroica missione e non si erano potuti esimere.

'Sei agitata?' le chiese Fox, in auto.

Era tesa, non vedeva Clint dal giorno in ospedale e tanta acqua era passata sotto i ponti 'Molto...'.

'Il vestito è favoloso, qualcuno avrà un infarto...' Fox ridacchiò, ammirandola.

Scendendo dalla limousine al braccio del collega, che le aveva aperto lo sportello, catalizzò l'interesse dei presenti, camminando su una sorta di red carpet. Indossava un abito color carta da zucchero, in seta, con un corpetto con le maniche lunghe, ricoperto di microscopiche applicazioni cangianti, che si chiudeva sulla scollatura appena sotto il seno, in un nastrino con un fiocco decorativo, la gonna pantalone morbida e fluente, che nel movimento lasciava intravedere le gambe, e delle open toe della stessa tonalità di azzurro…un unico e solo gioiello a completare il tutto.

Scorse, in platea, i volti conosciuti di Jo, che era venuta con i bambini, della famiglia Barton, di Fury, Bucky e gli altri, e si posizionò nella parte antistante il palco su cui sarebbero saliti, chiamati, ad uno ad uno, dallo speaker. Erano lì dietro...loro otto.

'Bellezza...' Tony, in un assurdo smoking rosso, la baciò, su una guancia, seguito dagli altri, che si fecero intorno a lei e al collega.

Il Falco, un elegante vestito scuro, era rimasto di lato a guardarla.

Gli occhi le andarono, subito, sulla mano tatuata, gonfia e strana… presente! Abbozzò un sorriso, sentendo il nome del Capitano, il primo ad essere presentato.

Man mano salirono anche Stark, Banner, Thor, Romanoff, Mulder.

'Siamo rimasti io e te, come al solito...' ridacchiò Barton, affiancandola, emozionatissimo.

'I migliori, per ultimi...' lo provocò.

'Sei tanto bella' la prima frase romantica che le aveva detto in auto, sbaciucchiandole il seno.

'Grazie, anche tu...' rispose, esattamente nel modo di quella sera.

'Te lo ricordi, non credevo...' era stupito.

'Ero brilla per il vino, lì per lì...ora rammento tutto' ammise, con un sorriso.

Un triste sorriso, notò l'uomo, che udì il proprio nome e si mosse per salire. Qualche attimo dopo, la Tyler fece lo stesso.

Tony, in un breve e sentito discorso, aveva riassunto le loro sensazioni e entusiasmi, e ringraziato autorità e gente comune, a nome dei colleghi, come concordato.

Fu il Presidente a chiedere, d'improvviso, se qualcuno volesse aggiungere altro.

Il Falco, in un impeto di follia d'amorosi sensi, alzò la mano e quello gli passò il microfono. Non si era preparato e non era premeditato. Aveva sentito il bisogno di farlo, scrutando le due ametiste, nel viso della donna che aveva vicino. 'Rubo la vostra attenzione, per pochi minuti'.

Fox si era incuriosito, Nat tutt'orecchi, la famiglia Barton in piedi ad ascoltare.

L'arciere continuò 'Ho conosciuto la mia collega, l'agente Rafflesia Tyler, il giorno in cui mi ha salvato la vita, per la prima volta…' la fissò e lei sgranò gli occhi, interdetta 'mi ha tenuto compagnia, con la sua dolcissima voce, per più di tre ore, in un volo molto difficoltoso' fece una pausa 'mi ha salvato le penne, una seconda volta, letteralmente, aiutandomi a tornare sulla Terra, su The Hawk…e non soltanto me…'.

Tony e Steve annuirono.

'Quando si è trattato di scegliere se sacrificare me o se stessa, non ha avuto un attimo di esitazione…è l'anima più bella e pura che esista' si riferì alla vicenda della Gemma arancione, senza menzionarla direttamente 'E infine, mi ha convinto che esistesse una speranza, di riuscire a recuperare la mia mano amputata e di ricominciare a tirare con l'arco. Mi ha pregato di farlo, a qualunque costo, e fortunatamente le ho dato retta' mosse la sinistra, per mostrarla al pubblico. Non era un belvedere…era ancora attaccata.

_Dove voleva arrivare?_ Si chiese la moretta, augurandosi che non sbirciasse troppo verso il pubblico e, soprattutto, verso Jo; avrebbe dovuto parlarci, a lungo, ancora non se la sentiva…

'A qualunque costo…è il motto che ci ha guidato, che ci ha permesso di sconfiggere Thanos, e, in questi mesi, ho capito che dovrebbe essere applicato per ogni aspetto della vita umana…si dovrebbe tentare di realizzare i propri sogni ed essere felici, a qualunque costo…' si voltò verso la Tyler, smettendo di parlare, per un attimo.

Le tese la sinistra…e lei capì, in quell'attimo, la sua vera intenzione.

'Sei sicuro?' sussurrò, pazza d'amore.

'Mai stato più sicuro…' confermò, intenso.

Lei gli prese la mano, con delicatezza.

'Vieni più vicino…'le ordinò, la stessa frase dell'auto, la prima sera che si erano amati, un'altra!

La donna ubbidì e Clint la baciò sulle labbra, davanti agli Avengers, ai loro amici, alla sua famiglia, al Presidente degli Stati Uniti ed in mondovisione, un attimo prima di prendere il microfono e annunciare 'Starò con lei, che amo follemente…a qualunque costo…'.

Un attimo di costernazione più tardi, Mulder ridacchiò, esultando 'Ce ne hai messo, di tempo, arciere! E vai!'.

Sentirono un applauso incredibile, il pubblico si era commosso, a quell'accorata dichiarazione d'amore.

Il Falco si era voltato verso la platea, per comprendere le reazioni dei suoi figli. Erano ancora lì e lo aspettavano, sorridenti…Laura, di spalle, stava andando via, invece, come prevedibile.

Il Presidente, fatta un battuta simpatica per sdrammatizzare quello strano momento, si accomiatò, lasciandoli liberi, e i Vendicatori scesero dal palco, per ricongiungersi agli altri amici e parenti che erano lì per la cerimonia.

Clint conduceva Rafflesia per mano, il cuore in petto che sussultava…limitrofo alla platea, gli si bloccò pure il respiro; vide Lila, seduta su una seggiola, un bambino di qualche mese in braccio, che teneva fra le piccole manine il falco di pelouche, che le aveva affidato, per ridarlo alla moretta…tranne per il colore biondo dei capelli e le ametiste che aveva al posto degli occhi, parevano due gocce d'acqua. Una somiglianza genetica sconcertante! Accanto, in piedi, che ridevano, giocando col piccolo, Cooper e Nathan…dall'altro lato, Jo con Bruce.

'Che nome hai dato a nostro figlio?' domandò, emozionato, alla Tyler, correndo verso il bambino, mano nella mano con lei.

'Hawk…quale altro?' rispose, tranquilla.

'Sei un genio, amore! E' bellissimo… nome compreso' aprì le braccia, per farsi consegnare il neonato.

'Abbiamo un fratellino…è fantastico…' la ragazzina lo aveva compreso, immediatamente, sveglia com'era.

Nathan e Cooper annuirono.

'Se te lo avessi detto, saresti rimasto con me per Hawk e non sarei stata mai sicura del vero motivo della tua decisione…' sussurrò 'perdonami, hai perso dei momenti importanti con lui, per causa mia…'.

'Non importa, la tua forza è stata proprio avermi lasciato libero…ed ho scelto, per me, per noi' Clint, il loro figlio in braccio, la rassicurò; le prese la mano destra…baciò prima la fedina che portava all'anulare, poi il dito stesso, che rappresentava il loro amore, e, infine, il mignolo, che rappresentava i figli.

La fissò, commosso, perdendosi nelle iridi violette del suo amore, colme anch'esse di lacrime.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITOLO 14 POST CREDIT CINQUE ANNI DOPO **

'Se non ti avessi vista coi miei occhi, non ci avrei creduto...mai!' Tony prendeva in giro Rafflesia, che, indosso un grembiule a scacchi rosso e bianco, girava, con un mestolo di legno, un pentolone, sul fornello, nella sua enorme casa nell'Iowa, una fattoria gigantesca, comperata accanto a quella dove Laura continuava a vivere coi suoi figli. Lila, Nathan e Cooper li andavano a trovare, quasi quotidianamente; Laura si era risposata l'anno precedente, per fortuna.

'Nemmeno io ho ben realizzato, per piacere, non ricordamelo' la moretta rise.

'Pensavo la marmellata si comprasse al supermercato!' fece Nat, la fede scintillante al dito a testimonianza del recente matrimonio con Banner.

'No, è cattiva, invece quella che fa la mamma è super buona' il marmocchio di quattro anni, biondo e con gli occhi lilla, saputello e sborone come suo padre, sparò un complimento alla sua bellissima genitrice.

'Hawk...non metterti sempre in mezzo, quando parlano gli adulti...nella vita, in generale, occorre dare spazio agli anziani, nel dialogo' Thor tentava di filosofeggiare, da quanto aveva abbracciato la religione buddista...meditare lo rilassava molto.

Il bambino se le dette a gambe levate, per tornare a giocare sul prato esterno, con i suoi amichetti newyorkesi e bostoniani…Morgan Stark e Bruce Mulder! Le loro due mamme, Pepper e Jo, poi, gli avevano portato un sacco di regali…in fondo, li meritava, era il suo compleanno…ma gli adulti festeggiavano come fosse il proprio…venivano a casa loro, più volte l'anno e si piazzavano lì, per giorni, a parlare dei vecchi tempi, così dicevano! E ridevano per ogni sciocchezza! Che strani!

'Il nome Hawk mi fa sempre un certo effetto...e sono passati più di quattro anni!' Banner aveva ancora i brividi, al ricordo della missione contro il Titano 'E meno male che non mi avete detto che fine avete fatto fare alle Gemme!' si voltò verso Tony e il Capitano.

'La mano di tuo marito?' domandò proprio Steve alla Tyler, stringendo la destra dell'inseparabile Bucky, al suo fianco.

'La uso ancora, soprattutto per ciò che amo di più: accarezzare mia moglie e giocare coi miei figli, piccoli e grandi...e per versare del buon vino ai miei vecchi amici' il Falco, jeans e camicia a quadretti, entrò, nel tinello; nella sinistra reggeva una bottiglia di vino bianco, preso dal frigo della sala hobby...la riserva speciale, quella che serviva per far ubriacare la sua piccola, quando Hawk si addormentava e loro due rimanevano a coccolarsi sul divano.

'Mesci, mesci' lo spronò Fox, diventato suo amico per la pelle, portandogli un vassoio coi bicchieri da riempire; Jason l'aveva allontanato, dopo la separazione, e lui l'aveva subito rimpiazzato con Barton! Non si prendevano più a parolacce da tempo e non avevano tendenze omicide vicendevoli.

'L'altro giorno, l'arciere ha provato a lanciare una freccia' la moretta indicò Clint 'un disastro...mica per l'amputazione...per la panza!' sghignazzò.

'Cretina! È colpa tua se sono ingrassato!' si lamentò 'Cucini divinamente, e mangio in continuazione!'.

'Devi smaltire solo un paio d'etti. Pensione sul serio? Per entrambi?' Rogers era serio, nel chiederlo.

Barton annuì.

'Bellezza, ho davanti agli occhi l'immagine di te che picchi Clint, nel corpo a corpo, e lo mordi a sangue, che ti butti in un dirupo per la Gemma, addirittura che piloti un velivolo spaziale...casalinga disperata, proprio no! E' uno scempio, un delitto! Agente federale, torna a lavorare per me, ti coprirò d'oro e se il Falco non ti seguirà, porterai lui, lo assumerò!' Tony fece un cenno, con il capo, alla mascotte a forma di rapace, piazzata sopra il camino, in salone, che si intravedeva dalla cucina.

Rafflesia andò verso suo marito, gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo baciò 'Posso andare qualche volta? Mi dai il permesso?' conosceva la risposta e volle giocare, maliziosa.

'No, piccola mia...ti terrò qui con me...a qualunque costo!' la sbaciucchiò e si girò verso Stark, minaccioso 'Scordatelo!'.

**Fine**


End file.
